<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Augurey Building n.7 - A magic sitcom in Diagon Alley by eevaa_fanwriter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28190712">Augurey Building n.7 - A magic sitcom in Diagon Alley</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/eevaa_fanwriter/pseuds/eevaa_fanwriter'>eevaa_fanwriter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comedy, Diagonalley, F/M, Hogwarts, M/M, Sitcom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:08:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>46,406</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28190712</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/eevaa_fanwriter/pseuds/eevaa_fanwriter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Due appartamenti, cinque inquilini, nuove e improbabili amicizie che metteranno in discussione le grandi leggi del Mondo Magico.<br/>Perché chi l'avrebbe detto che, quattro anni dopo la guerra, Grifondoro e Serpeverde si sarebbero trovati a stringere alleanza?</p>
<p>• Un'altra serata stava per concludersi nella palazzina Augurey n.7. Una delle tante a metà tra un burrascoso passato e un futuro ancora tutto da raccontare. •</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: Questa storia non è scritta a scopo di lucro. <br/>I personaggi usati e tutto ciò che fa parte del loro universo sono di proprietà di J.K.Rowling.<br/>Le seguenti immagini non mi appartengono e sono utilizzate a puro scopo illustrativo<br/>Nessun copyright si intende violato.<br/>Non concedo, in nessuna circostanza, l'autorizzazione a ripubblicare questa storia altrove, anche se creditata e anche con link all'originale.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>PRIMO AVVERTIMENTO:<br/>Questa storia è stata scritta a chiaro intento parodistico e provocatorio.<br/>Le situazioni saranno esasperate, il linguaggio talvolta scurrile e i temi NON sempre verranno trattati con adeguato politically correct, e proprio per questo vanno letti in chiave assolutamente IRONICA. La vita reale non funziona così ma, giusto per specificarlo, questa è FINZIONE.<br/>Ovviamente non è mia intenzione offendere nessuno, perciò se siete particolarmente sensibili a tematiche come uso di alcol, vita mondana, promiscuità, relazioni tossiche, linguaggio colorito e concetti politicamente scorretti, vi sconsiglio caldamente la lettura di questa storia. </p>
<p>SECONDO AVVERTIMENTO:<br/>Avete letto il primo avvertimento?<br/>Ecco, perdete trenta secondi per leggere gli avvertimenti prima di invischiarvi in storie che potrebbero urtare la vostra sensibilità! <br/>Ora la smetto di dilungarmi e vi auguro buona lettura :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p><br/><span><span>- AUGUREY BUILDING N.7 -</span><br/><span>A magic sitcom in Diagon Alley</span></span><br/><br/><br/><span><span><strong>CAPITOLO 1</strong><br/><em>La pescheria</em></span></span><br/> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>
      <span>
        <em>
          <span>
            <span>Dedicato a <strong>Pally93</strong>, che mi ha aiutata <br/>a districare i nodi di questo ingarbuglio di storia.</span>
          </span>
        </em>
      </span>
    </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><br/> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><br/><span><em>«Dite “cheese!”»</em><br/><em>«CHEESE!»</em><br/><br/>Odiava quella foto.<br/>Sorridevano tutti. Sorrideva anche lui. Oh, all'epoca non pensava proprio di essere in grado di sorridere, con quelle guance tirate verso l'alto e due fossette ai lati della bocca. Invece eccolo lì.<br/>E quel ridicolo cappello, poi! Roba da asini.<br/>Classe 1980. La classe che prese i M.A.G.O sei mesi in ritardo rispetto alla tabella di marcia. La Guerra non aveva lasciato molte alternative.<br/>Faceva un freddo artico a Hogwarts quell'inverno tuttavia, per la foto di rito nel cortile, la McGranitt aveva insistito a far indossare a tutti solo la toga, senza le giacche. Un freddo becco che rendeva quei sorrisi molto più simili a delle paresi facciali.<br/>Doveva ammettere, però, che in quella toga verde smeraldo non stava affatto male. Mentre i Tassorosso, di contro, sembravano un esercito di primule.<br/>Draco guardò i neo-diplomati nella foto lanciare i cappelli colorati in alto, poi scosse la testa al ricordo della festa che ne seguì.</span><br/> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>•</p>
</div><div>
  <p><br/><span><em>«E io ti dico che c'è del Bubotubero essiccato nel mio cocktail!» </em><br/><em>Da quando era circolata la voce che le foglie essiccate del Bubotubero producessero effetti stupefacenti, non si era mai smesso di parlarne. La leggenda narrava che Paciock lo coltivasse illegalmente nella Foresta Proibita.<br/>«Pansy, fidati che se qualcuno volesse portarti a letto di certo non si scomoderebbe col Bubotubero o col Frullobulbo o chissà cosa. Ti sei sfilata le mutande per molto meno» le ricordò Draco, camminandole di fianco all'uscita della Sala Grande. </em><br/><em>La festa del diploma era stata memorabile. Persino la McGranitt aveva alzato il gomito con l'Acquaviola. Forse era felice, finalmente, che l'annata 1980 se ne andasse fuori da quella scuola.<br/>«Oh, in effetti» rispose la ragazza, candidamente. Si corrucciò per un attimo, poi riprese la veemente pantomima. «E se fosse stato quel Corvonero tutto brufoloso e antipatico? Eh? Con lui non mi abbasserei le mutande neanche in cambio di una Felix Felicis».</em><br/><em>«Nessuno ha messo il fottuto Bubotubero nel tuo cocktail! E nemmeno in quello prima. E nemmeno negli altri cinque. Sei semplicemente ubriaca!» spiegò spazientito Draco, tirandola per un braccio quando ella tentò di schiantarsi contro la statua di un gargoyle. Ciondolava come un orologio a pendolo.</em><br/><em>«Non sono... ubri... uhmph» boccheggiò lei in un conato di vomito, poi iniziò a correre verso il bagno del primo piano, caracollando in modo particolarmente maldestro.<br/>Draco iniziò ad inseguirla, con gli occhi al cielo e la discreta tentazione di tornarsene in sala comune nei sotterranei.</em><br/><em>«Aspetta, Pans! Quello è il bagno dei masch-oh, chissenefrega» le urlò Draco, allargando le braccia.<br/>Si addentrò nel bagno con aria svogliata, domandandosi cosa avesse poi fatto di male per dover passare il resto della serata a tenerle i capelli in un cubicolo.</em><br/><em>Ma, non appena mise piede oltre la soglia, la situazione si fece ben più bizzarra del previsto.<br/>San Potter, con le braccia incrociate e le natiche appoggiate al lavandino, gli lanciò un'occhiata incuriosita prima di tornare a fissare il soffitto con aria assorta. </em><br/><em>La porta del cubicolo in cui si era infilata Pansy sbatté violentemente. O forse era il suono della sua faccia contro il gabinetto. Pazienza.</em><br/><em>Lui e Potter non si erano parlati un granché nel corso di quei sei mesi di recupero accademico, ma avevano decisamente appiattito i loro dissapori.<br/>Draco aveva smesso di prenderlo per il culo nei corridoi, Harry aveva smesso di attentare alla sua vita nei bagni. Dopo la Guerra si erano dati una bella stratta di mano e amici come prima. Ossia non amici. </em><br/><em>Era capitato, qualche volta, di salutarsi silenziosamente nei corridoi o condividere lo stesso tavolo in biblioteca durante le sessioni di studio, ma nulla più.</em><br/><em>«Un posto insolito per riflettere, Potter» lo salutò Draco.</em><br/><em>«Sto aspettando Ron,» conato di vomito proveniente dal cubicolo di fronte, «da mezz'ora» conato di vomito nel cubicolo di Pansy. Harry sorrise in una sarcastica cordialità. «Benvenuto!»</em><br/><em>Draco alzò gli occhi al cielo e si appoggiò due lavandini distante da Potter.</em><br/><em>«Molto lieto».</em><br/><em>Un verso agonizzante giunse alle loro orecchie, ma non li fece scomporre. </em><br/><em>«Ron è convinto che qualcuno gli abbia messo del Funghetto Saltellante nel drink» spiegò Harry, senza alcun entusiasmo.</em><br/><em>«BUBOTUBERO! È BUBOTUBERO!» urlò Pansy dal suo cubicolo, tra un conato e l'altro.</em><br/><em>«Oh, per l'amor di Salazar!» sbuffò Draco, esacerbato. </em><br/><em>Potter soffocò una risata nel naso. E, in effetti, la situazione era pressoché assurda.</em><br/><em>«Harry...» soffiò la voce di Ron, più alta di un paio di ottave «...morirò?»</em><br/><em>«Domani rimpiangerai di non averlo fatto» rispose Potter, piatto.</em><br/><em>Fu il turno di Draco, per ridacchiare. Non sapeva che Potter praticasse la sacra arte del cinismo. </em><br/><em>«E la sua ragazza dove l'ha lasciata?» domandò Malfoy.</em><br/><em>Di tutta risposta, Harry si sporse con la mano oltre al lavandino e aprì delicatamente la porta di un altro cubicolo, alla sua sinistra. Scenario di una triste, tristissima situazione.<br/>Hermione, seduta con una guancia appiattita contro la tavoletta del gabinetto, stava bellamente dormendo con tanto di bava. Uno spettacolo raccapricciante. </em><br/><em>«Gran festa, eh?» fece Harry, con l'aria di chi avrebbe gradito volentieri rimanere in Sala Grande a bere. Richiuse la porticina e tornò ad appoggiarsi al lavandino.</em><br/><em>«Non ti preoccupare, la situazione è diventata noiosa di là. Hanno chiuso il bar» provò a consolarlo Draco. </em><br/><em>«Oh...» alzò le spalle Harry. </em><br/><em>Altro verso agonizzante proveniente dal cubicolo di Pansy. In risposta al coro, un conato di Ron.</em><br/><em>Draco realizzò che quell'inferno sarebbe durato ben più del previsto; una vera fortuna che fosse un ragazzo molto previdente. Estrasse dalla tasca della toga una fiaschetta di Whiskey Incendiario e, svitandone il tappo, ne diede una lunga e bruciante sorsata. </em><br/><em>Brividi. Ma sempre meglio che i cocktail annacquati che erano stati serviti nella Sala Grande.</em><br/><em>«Vuoi?» propose poi, tendendo la fiaschetta verso Potter.<br/>Se proprio dovevano aspettare, allora tanto valeva darsi all'after-party.<br/>Harry fissò lui, poi fissò la fiaschetta, poi fissò di nuovo lui con occhi stretti.</em><br/><em>«C'è dentro il Bubotubero?» domandò poi, la bocca storta in un ghigno.</em><br/><em>«Naturalmente» ribatté Draco, così serio da risultare quasi credibile. Harry sogghignò di nuovo ed infine accettò la fiaschetta.</em><br/><em>«Perfetto, allora».<br/>Trangugiò il contenuto e rabbrividì, facendo ridacchiare Draco. Nel primo cubicolo, Hermione russò. Ron si lagnò più forte, e Pansy vomitò e imprecò i quattro fondatori.</em><br/><br/><em>Quella fu, a tutti gli effetti, la prima grandiosa serata della Palazzina Augurey numero 7.</em></span><br/> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>•</p>
</div><div>
  <p><br/><span>Quando Harry uscì dal bagno, si diede un'ultima veloce occhiata nella specchiera in ingresso. Niente, quei capelli non sarebbero mai stati giù, neanche con una supplica e un paio di preghierine.<br/>«Ok, possiamo andare» confermò quindi, raccattando le chiavi magiche dell'appartamento dalla ciotola di cocco.<br/>Draco poggiò svogliatamente la cornice del diploma al suo posto, nella libreria, poi si voltò verso il dirimpettaio. Inorridì.<br/>«No, Potter. Non possiamo andare proprio da nessuna parte. Cosa sarebbe quella <em>roba</em>?» commentò, col naso aristocratico arricciato in una smorfia tra lo schifo ed il terrore.<br/>«Uh?» bofonchiò Harry, di risposta.<br/>Draco roteò così tanto gli occhi da sembrare la copia più giovane e ancor più psicopatica di Malocchio Moody.<br/>«Cosa diamine ti sei messo addosso?» sibilò, con una certa ovvietà.<br/><em>Ci risiamo</em>, pensò Harry.<br/>«Una camicia?»<br/>«Ah, perdonami!» sbuffò candidamente Malfoy. «Per un attimo ho pensato che fosse la tovaglia di mia nonna, ma poi ovviamente mi sono ricordato che mia nonna aveva delle tovaglie molto più di classe».<br/>Harry cacciò indietro la testa in un moto di esasperazione.<br/>«Malfoy...»<br/>«Cosa non ti è chiaro del concetto di “eleganza”? Dimmelo, Potter, ti prego. Dammi una spiegazione al tuo essere un irrimediabile fricchettone senza buon gusto» lo supplicò Draco, con le mani unite in preghiera. Lo prese poi per entrambe le spalle e iniziò a scuoterlo nel tentativo malriuscito di farlo rinsavire da cotanta mediocrità.<br/>«Stai farneticando». <em>Come al solito,</em> aggiunse mentalmente Harry.<br/>«Scusa!? Non so cosa tu abbia in testa – oltre ad un orribile groviglio di lanugine – ma questa serata sarà piena – PIENA! – di ragazze e ragazzi stranieri da rimorchiare con il nostro super-sexy accento British. E alcolici. E, se tutto va come spero, il tuo amico Paciock ci procurerà anche le sue nuove radici di Frullobulbo della serra. Appena sminuzzate!»<br/>«Non serve stare in giacca e cravatta per fumare le radici» fece presente Harry, svogliatamente.<br/>Tutto ciò che desiderava era uscire di lì, recarsi alla Calderoneria e bersi un dannatissimo Odgen Stravecchio.<br/>«Potter» lo richiamò, toccacciandolo insistentemente. «Potter. Guardami negli occhi. Qui, Potter, quassù. So che madre natura non ti ha donato l'altezza ma, per Salazar!» gli sollevò poco delicatamente il mento per farsi guardare, mentre Harry voleva solo tentare di capire cosa avesse la sua camicia di tanto orrendo. «Sarà una serata leggendaria! Epica. Colossale! Non puoi venirci vestito come se stessi andando ad ammaestrare Schiopodi. Ah, ecco chi mi ricordi! Hagrid!» convenne infine, illuminato da cotale intuizione.<br/>Harry, il quale aveva smesso di ascoltare da un pezzo i deliri del suo folle dirimpettaio, si avviò nuovamente in camera sua per cambiarsi. Non aveva alcuna intenzione di sorbirsi i vaneggiamenti di Malfoy per tutta la serata. Accontentarlo sarebbe stato l'unico modo per fargli chiudere quella dannatissima bocca.</span><br/> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>•</p>
</div><div>
  <p><br/><span>La Calderoneria era il locale più alla moda di tutta Hogsmeade. Nuovo, costruito dopo la Seconda Guerra Magica – quattro anni prima - dalle macerie di una vecchia fabbrica.<br/>Ma, se da fuori sembrava una struttura antica e quasi fatiscente, gli interni erano degni di un moderno attico newyorkese Babbano.<br/>La giovane Comunità Magica si era decisamente modernizzata dopo la Guerra e, grazie al nuovo ufficio ministeriale di Collaborazione tra Mondo Magico e Babbano, i maghi e le streghe avevano finalmente avuto accesso ad alcuni privilegi di tecnologia Babbana assolutamente <em>necessari</em>. Come le luci stroboscopiche e le attrezzature da dj.<br/>Avevano inoltre risolto il problema del malfunzionamento dell'elettricità nei luoghi magici, non senza una lunga serie di tentativi andati a vuoto e parecchi ricoveri al San Mungo.<br/>La festa di quella sera era una delle più attese dell'anno. Hogwarts aveva deciso, per recuperare prestigio dopo le tragedie dell'ultimo evento, di ospitare nuovamente il Torneo Tremaghi. Di conseguenza, molti amici e parenti dei partecipanti al Torneo si erano radunati nei dintorni per assistere alla prima prova.<br/>Quella sera, per festeggiare la buona riuscita della prova – udite udite, nessun morto! - l'Ufficio della Cooperazione Magica aveva organizzato una grande festa.<br/>E, siccome Hermione era attivamente coinvolta in un tirocinio presso quell'ufficio, era riuscita ad ottenere i pass del privé e numerosi free-drink.<br/>«Siete in ritardo!» li redarguì Hermione, porgendo però loro i biglietti per il bar.<br/>Ron, al suo fianco, li salutò entrambi con sorriso raggiante. Quante consumazioni aveva già tracannato?<br/>«Non è colpa mia! Questo pazzo mi ha fato cambiare quattro volte!» si lagnò Harry a denti stretti, lanciando un'occhiata omicida a Malfoy.<br/>Ron soffocò una risata nel suo drink.<br/>«Beh, però in effetti stai benissimo» si ammorbidì Hermione, sistemando meglio la cravatta all'amico con un gesto affettuoso.<br/>«Granger!» Draco si illuminò come una di quelle dannate sfere stroboscopiche. «Allora c'è speranza! Lode, lode a me che sono riuscito a trasmettere il buon senso, evviva! Grazie, grazie!»<br/>Si allontanò glorioso, con grandi riverenze e inchini volti a persone del tutto sconosciute.<br/>«È più folle del solito, o sbaglio?» domandò Ron, affiancandosi al suo migliore amico per osservare Malfoy con una certa apprensione. Harry si strinse nelle spalle, rassegnato.<br/>«È Malfoy».<br/><br/><br/>Draco si fece largo tra la folla ballando a ritmo di quella stereotipata e insopportabile musica Babbana. <em>I'm blue, da ba dee, da ba daa, </em>che roba sciocca! Amava quegli eventi, ma la musica diveniva di suo gradimento solo dopo un paio di drink. Era proprio al bar che era diretto, quando un paio di braccia gracili lo intrappolarono in una morsa amichevole.<br/>«Oh, Draco! Finalmente sei arrivato, mi domandavo dove ti fossi cacciato» trillò Pansy, con un bicchiere oramai vuoto in mano.<br/>«Scusami, Pans. Stavo cercando di insegnare a Potter il buon gusto» si giustificò Draco, scuotendo la testa in un moto di rassegnazione.<br/>«Mmh, quindi un fallimento» convenne lei. Riprese però subito entusiasmo mettendosi in mostra nel suo abitino bianco di un tessuto simile al lattice. «Oh, a proposito, come sto?»<br/>«Benissimo, se ti piace inscenare il ritrovamento di Laura Palmer». <em>O assomigliare ad un preservativo</em>, aggiunse mentalmente Draco. Avere un televisore nella nuova casa significava perdere le nottate davanti alle serie tv. E tutto quel <em>cooperare</em> con i Babbani aveva reso necessario l'adattarsi con metodi anticoncezionali rudimentali.<br/>Una vera fortuna che la sua amica avesse il fisico adatto per indossare qualsiasi tipo di abito. E “tette” era il dress-code di quella sera, evidentemente, da quanto erano strizzate e strabordanti dalla scollatura.<br/>«Uh, vero?» si lamentò lei, aggiustandosi le pieghette del tessuto. «Non ero convinta nemmeno io di questo vestito. Oh, ma chissenefrega! Tanto, se tutto dovesse ben procedere, presto me lo toglierà quel bel fusto di Cormac» aggiunse la ragazza, ammiccante.<br/>«Oh, deduco che non tornerai a casa questa sera!» convenne Malfoy con rinnovato entusiasmo. Non che McLaggen fosse tutto questo granché, ma la sua amica lo stava puntando da mesi.<br/>«E mi auguro non ci tornerai neanche tu. Hai visto quanto ben di Merlino? Guarda Blaise, dannazione. Vorrei essere un uomo solo per riuscire a portarmelo a letto» trillò Pansy, con aria sognante.<br/>Draco storse il naso.<br/>«Vorrei essere una donna solo per <em>non</em> essermelo portato a letto. Sai che grugnisce quando viene?» confessò Draco con disappunto nel rimembrare quei bizzarri ricordi di due anni prima.<br/>Blaise gli faceva la corte dal sesto anno di Hogwarts, ma ovviamente quell'anno Draco aveva in mente tutto tranne che il sesso. Si erano incontrati al Paiolo Magico a un happy-hour due anni prima e, beh, forse sarebbe stato meglio rimanere col beneficio del dubbio che fosse bello quanto bravo a letto. Meh. Che delusione.<br/>«Ed ecco che svanisce tutta la poesia» convenne Pansy, arricciando le labbra. Draco esplose in una brillante risata e poi, dando un bacio sulla guancia alla sua coinquilina, si allontanò alla ricerca di quei dannati drink.<br/>Ne aveva decisamente un gran bisogno.</span><br/> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>•</p>
</div><div>
  <p><br/><span>Diverse ore e diversi cocktail più tardi, Draco realizzò che sarebbe stato di gran lunga meglio non aver avuto bisogno di quei drink. Non si poteva certo dire che la festa fosse stata un mortorio, ma la situazione era pericolosamente precipitata intorno a mezzanotte.<br/><em>Dove cazzo sto andando,</em> pensò Draco nel farsi largo tra la folla alla ricerca del bagno. Urgente, urgentissimo.<br/>Quando finalmente trovò i servizi, ci si infilò dentro alla velocità di un ippogrifo da corsa. Ma, una volta spalancata la porta di uno dei cubicoli, essa sbatté violentemente contro qualcosa. O meglio, qualcuno.<br/>«AH!» urlò egli.<br/>«AH!» urlò Draco di rimando per lo spavento. «Potter, ma che cazzo!?»<br/>«<em>Shh</em>!» lo redarguì Harry, sporgendosi poi fuori dal cubicolo per squadrarsi intorno.<br/>«E chi vuoi che ci senta là fuori, con sto casino?!» domandò Malfoy, braccia large ed epressione esasperata.<br/>Harry però lo prese per le spalle e iniziò a scuoterlo violentemente.<br/>«Io ti giuro, giuro che non ho mai conosciuto una ragazza più appiccicosa di Susan!» ringhiò con tono esasperato, resistendo per chissà qualche grazia divina alla tentazione di tirare una testata contro il divisorio del bagno.<br/>«Ti riferisci al polipo che avevi attaccato alla faccia fino a mezz'ora fa?» domandò Draco, seriamente. Per la verità era discretamente divertito dalla situazione.<br/>«Voglio morire! Altro che leggendaria-epica-colossale» gesticolò animatamente Harry, ruggendo poi in faccia al dirimpettaio. «Questa festa fa schifo!»<br/>Malfoy fece per aprire la bocca per dare adito alle proteste di Potter, quando una voce altisonante giunse dall'anticamera dei bagni.<br/>«Drakko?»<br/>Draco spalancò gli occhi e, in un moto di disperazione, prese per un braccio Potter e lo trascinò nuovamente nel cubicolo, sbattendo violentemente la porta.<br/>«Drakko?!» risuonò nuovamente la voce, mentre la porta del bagno degli uomini cigolò.<br/>Harry trattenne a stento una risata nel rispecchiarsi negli occhi terrorizzati di Malfoy.<br/>«<em>Drak-ko</em>» lo imitò Harry a bassa voce, schernendo l'amico per la buffa storpiatura del suo nome. Malfoy gli tappò immediatamente la bocca con una mano e lo deliziò di uno sguardo omicida degno delle loro risse negli anni scolastici. Oh, ricordi deliziosi, quelli!<br/>Si portò un dito alla bocca e gli intimò – in una silenziosa supplica, più che altro – di chiudere il becco.<br/>Quando finalmente la porta d'ingresso cigolò di nuovo, Draco mollò la presa.<br/>«Chi cavolo era?» soffiò Harry, rendendosi conto che ancora qualche secondo e sarebbe soffocato.<br/>«<em>Qvalcuno ha visto Drakko?</em>» La voce si stava allontanando.<br/>«Un tizio bulgaro. Molto, molto carino» spiegò Malfoy, appoggiando la testa contro il divisorio, sollevato dal fatto che il pericolo fosse scampato.<br/>«E perché ti stai nascondendo da lui, allora?»<br/>«Perché non si lava la <em>bacchetta</em>» disse, lapidario.<br/>Harry spalancò gli occhi verdi e arricciò il naso.<br/>«Che schifo!» avrebbe voluto vomitare.<br/>«A me lo dici?!» sbuffò Malfoy, gesticolando come un forsennato. «Poco fa gli ho slacciato i pantaloni nel guardaroba e pensavo di aver aperto una confezione di sardine».<br/>«Godric maledetto...» sbuffò Harry, nel tentativo di togliersi dalla testa l'orribile immagine. L'avrebbe sognato di notte, ne era certo. «Ce ne andiamo?»<br/>«Sì, ti prego. Ho delle radici a casa, un po' vecchiotte, ma non ci formalizziamo» annuì Draco, stremato. Quella festa era un vero disastro. E quell'idiota di Paciock non si era nemmeno presentato. Alla faccia del Frullobulbo appena sminuzzato!<br/><br/><br/><br/>Dopo numerose deviazioni per non farsi scoprire da Susan e il signor Sardina, Draco e Harry riuscirono a uscire dalla Calderoneria con la coda tra le gambe, ma soddisfatti della loro tecnica del “vanish”, elaborata e perfezionata nel corso di tre lunghissimi anni di eventi disastrosi.<br/>Perché, giustamente, l'idiota di Potter si dimenticava costantemente di portarsi dietro il Mantello dell'Invisibilità.<br/><br/><em>«Non è a questo che dovrebbe servire il mantello!» aveva sbraitato, una sera in cui erano finiti erroneamente ad una festa bondage per streghe e maghi maturi. </em><br/><em>«È esattamente A QUESTO che dovrebbe servire!» gli aveva urlato Draco di rimando, dopo che li avevano fermati una dozzina di volte prima che potessero fuggire. </em><br/><br/>Una volta materializzati finalmente a Diagon Alley, Draco e Harry camminarono fianco a fianco fino alla palazzina Augurey n.7 della terza traversa. Salirono silenziosamente le scale - l'ultima cosa di cui avrebbero avuto bisogno era svegliare il poltergeist – e, prima di uscire sulla piccola terrazza all'ultimo piano, fecero una breve sosta all'appartamento 5b per recuperare le tanto agognate radici.<br/>Ma, proprio quando si addentrarono nell'appartamento, compresero loro malgrado che la buona dose di sfortuna non fosse finita.<br/>D'improvviso, Draco che metteva le mani nei pantaloni di un fetente bulgaro, non fu più in cima alla lista degli incubi peggiori di Harry, per quella notte.<br/>«AH! MA CHE CAZZO?!» urlò Cormac Mc.Laggen, spaventato a morte per lo spalancarsi della porta d'ingresso. Con un gesto improvviso si allontanò dalle prosperose curve pettorali della ragazza ma, così facendo, inciampò nei suoi stessi pantaloni e si ritrovò rovinosamente a terra.<br/>«Pansy, ma che cazzo!?» urlò di rimando Draco, sgranando gli occhi nel vedere la propria coinquilina a gambe aperte sull'isola della cucina, i corti capelli neri a caschetto spettinati in un'improbabile e non voluta acconciatura grunge.<br/>«Draco, ma che cazzo!» sbraitò lei, rossa come un pomodoro, cercando di coprire il copribile con l'ausilio delle pattine da forno.<br/>«Cormac, ma che cazzo... piccolo!» aggiunse infine Draco, storcendo il naso nell'osservare il ragazzo a gambe all'aria.<br/>In effetti, pensò Harry, non aveva tutti i torti.<br/>«FUORI!» urlò Pansy, lanciando una pattina nella direzione di Harry e Draco.<br/>I due ragazzi indietreggiarono immediatamente e chiusero la porta ma, come dimenticare, il necessario per <em>dimenticare</em> – appunto – si trovava all'interno dell'appartamento.<br/>Draco riaprì ed entrò nell'appartamento zompando in punta di piedi fino alla credenza per prendere le radici.<br/>«Un secondino!» si giustificò con una vocetta stridula e, di conseguenza, Pansy gli tirò dietro l'ultima delle pattine a disposizione.<br/>«VAI VIAAA!»<br/>Una serata leggendaria.</span><br/> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>•</p>
</div><div>
  <p><br/><span>All'ultimo piano della palazzina Augurey n.7, vi era una deliziosa terrazza incastrata nella tasca del tetto. Piccola, intima e con una meravigliosa vista sul quartiere magico.<br/>Se la struttura in sé non era delle più ben ridotte, quella terrazza ripagava alla perfezione l'affitto non proprio a buon prezzo.<br/>Vi era un tavolino bianco in ferro battuto sull'angolo, una griglia incrostata dall'ultimo barbecue, dell'edera rampicante sulle pareti più alte ed un pallet con dei cuscinoni che fungeva da panchina.<br/>Proprio su quel pallet, Draco e Harry ci avevano trascorso i migliori after-party della loro nuova, bizzarra vita da amici.<br/>«Io la giacca e la cravatta non me li metto più» sbuffò Harry, ispirando poi un lungo fiato della loro sigaretta speciale. Le radici di Frullobulbo, a differenza delle orribili droghe Babbane, si era scoperto che non producessero alcun effetto negativo sulla salute. Beh, a parte i piacevoli effetti collaterali immediati.<br/>«Cavolo, Potter! Una volta tanto che ti vesti decentemente, si scombinano gli assi terrestri e succede il disastro!» scherzò Malfoy, passandosi una mano tra i capelli.<br/>Cambiava taglio ogni tre mesi per rincorrere l'ultima moda, ma la triste verità – per Harry – era che comunque Draco li avesse messi, sarebbero stati alla perfezione. Mentre lui doveva lottare ogni mattina contro un nido di uccelli.<br/>Harry ridacchiò ma, prima che potesse controbattere, la porta sulla terrazza cigolò mostrandone una Pansy Parkinson afflitta ma, fortunatamente, vestita.<br/>«Hey Pans...» la salutò Draco, con un sorriso amaro.<br/>«Salazar, che serata di merda!» si lamentò lei, lasciandosi cadere in mezzo ai due ragazzi sul pallet, affranta.<br/>Harry, dispiaciuto ma assolutamente concorde, le passò la sigaretta.<br/>«Ci giocavate a Quidditch voi due, a scuola. Com'è che nessuno di voi due mi ha avvertita che il suo pene è più piccolo di un Asticello?! Che poi va bene tutto, ma almeno ci sapesse fare con i preliminari e invece no! Che delusione» si lagnò ed inspirò un tiro fin troppo concitato della sigaretta, che la costrinse a tossicchiare.<br/>Harry e Draco, illuminati da tale affermazione, si sporsero in avanti per guardarsi e lasciarsi sfuggire un «ahhh!» che suonò tanto come un “eureka”.<br/>«Ecco perché non faceva mai la doccia in spogliatoio!» aggiunse poi Draco, e Harry annuì.<br/>Pansy grugnì in disapprovazione, poi inspirò di nuovo il fumo ed avvolse tutti e tre in una nuvola degna del Brucaliffo.<br/><br/><br/>Ron ed Hermione rincasarono una manciata di minuti più tardi. Li raggiunsero in terrazza felici, abbracciati e gongolanti per il successone della loro serata. Erano quella classica coppia che si divertiva anche uscendo insieme. Anime gemelle fatte e finite. L'invidia di tutti.<br/>«Che musi lunghi!» commentò Ron nel vedere – o meglio, intravedere nella nube – i volti affranti del coinquilino e dei dirimpettai. Si guadagnò una tagliente occhiataccia da tutti e tre, ma nessuna spiegazione in merito.<br/>Hermione, dopo un minuto di rispettoso e religioso silenzio, incrociò spazientita le braccia al petto.<br/>«Allora?»<br/>Draco si sporse un poco, appoggiandosi sui gomiti.<br/>«Allora Potter si è limonato una piovra, Pansy si è scopata un cavalluccio marino e io ho aperto una pescheria!»<br/>E, detto ciò, si lasciò cadere nuovamente indietro sui cuscini in un atto tremendamente teatrale.<br/>Harry, al suo fianco, fece del suo meglio per non scoppiare in una fragorosa risata. Pansy, pure.<br/>Ma, complice il Frullobulbo, il tentativo fu più che vano.<br/>«Hai ragione, amore...» sussurrò Hermione nell'orecchio del suo fidanzato, mentre le risate dei loro amici non accennavano a scemare. «Malfoy è più pazzo del solito, oggi».<br/><br/>Un'altra serata stava per concludersi nella palazzina Augurey n.7. Una delle tante a metà tra un burrascoso passato ed un futuro ancora tutto da raccontare.</span><br/><br/><br/> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>
      <span>
        <span>Continua...</span>
      </span>
    </span>
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. La palazzina Augurey</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: Questa storia non è scritta a scopo di lucro. <br/>I personaggi usati e tutto ciò che fa parte del loro universo sono di proprietà di J.K.Rowling.<br/>Le seguenti immagini non mi appartengono e sono utilizzate a puro scopo illustrativo<br/>Nessun copyright si intende violato.<br/>Non concedo, in nessuna circostanza, l'autorizzazione a ripubblicare questa storia altrove, anche se creditata e anche con link all'originale.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p><span><span>- AUGUREY BUILDING N.7 -</span><br/><span>A magic sitcom in Diagon Alley</span></span><br/><br/><br/><span><span><strong>CAPITOLO 2</strong><br/><em>La palazzina Augurey</em></span></span><br/><br/> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><br/><br/><span><span><em>Era una giornata fredda di inizio settembre, quando una nuova coppia di vicini si era trasferita nella palazzina.</em><br/><em>Harry, il quale era salito dalla scale con la sola intenzione di morire sul divano con una Burrobirra, non aveva fatto nemmeno caso alla sua coinquilina che – degna di un'anziana signora munita di giornale e tendine – si era appostata con la porta socchiusa in attesa di movimenti sospetti.</em><br/><em>«Hermione?» le domandò, venendo però preso per il bavero in un moto emotivo e poi trascinato dentro casa.</em><br/><em>«Harry, sono arrivati i nuovi dirimpettai!» si entusiasmò lei in un gridolino silenzioso.</em><br/>E quindi? <em>Le avrebbe risposto di tutto punto, se non avesse avuto quegli occhi così colmi di gioia che proprio Harry non si sentì di smorzare.</em><br/><em>Vivevano in quella casa oramai da sei mesi e l'appartamento di fronte al loro era sempre stato disabitato. Non era forse meglio così? E se fossero stati dei rompiscatole? </em><br/><em>«Oh. Li avete visti?» si limitò a chiedere Harry, nello sforzo di apparire interessato. Forse ci riuscì.</em><br/><em>«No, ma sembrano essere giovani. Prima sono passato davanti alla porta e stavano ascoltando l'ultimo singolo delle Sorelle Stravagarie» intervenne Ron, sussurrando come se la questione fosse stata di segreto ministeriale.</em><br/><em>Harry si domandò perché mai i maghi anziani non ascoltassero le Stravagarie, ma era più che intenzionato a lasciar cadere la questione e bersi quella tanto agognata Burrobirra.</em><br/><em>«E se gli preparassimo un dolce e glielo portassimo come benvenuto?» propose Hermione, emozionata, con un ampio sorriso elargito a entrambi i coinquilini.</em><br/><em>«E se invece non facessimo niente e ci incontrassimo sulle scale per salutarci e basta?» controbatté Harry, non riuscendo proprio a frenare la lingua.</em><br/><em>Negli ultimi mesi, se ne era reso conto, era diventato molto più acido e asociale di prima. L'accademia da Auror l'avrebbe ucciso, se lo sentiva. E tutte quelle conferenze stampa alle quali aveva partecipato nell'ultimo anno e mezzo – dopo la guerra - gli avevano prosciugato tutte le buone intenzioni.</em><br/><em>Senza contare che da quando Ginny l'aveva piantato, durante il recupero accademico dell'anno prima, la sua voglia di conoscere gente nuova era scemata drasticamente.<br/>Forse era depresso. </em><br/><em>«Oh, dai, amico, magari sono due belle ragazze-AHIA!» esordì Ron, preso prontamente per un orecchio da Hermione. «Tutte e due per Harry, ovviamente» aggiunse, infine. </em><br/><em>Harry non aveva ancora capito come mai, ma Ron si sentiva in qualche modo responsabile del fatto che sua sorella l'avesse lasciato. Aveva tentato di trovargli la ragazza in tutti i modi; una volta aveva persino cercato di appiopparlo alla signora divorziata del primo piano. </em><br/><em>Forse era per quello che era depresso.</em><br/><br/><br/><em>O forse lo era perché Hermione, alla fine della fiera, aveva davvero preparato quella torta e lo aveva costretto a presentarsi dai vicini con un sorriso finto quanto i denti della Cooman.</em><br/><em>Il Golden Trio, così, si presentò di fronte all'appartamento 5b con uno strudel di mele e una buona dose di meravigliose intenzioni.</em><br/><em>Un vero peccato che, quando i due dirimpettai in questione si accinsero ad aprire la porta, le suddette meravigliose intenzioni si sfracellarono al suolo. Insieme allo strudel. E le loro mandibole.</em><br/><em>«Sai quanto costano queste scarpe, Granger?» domandò Malfoy, dopo un silenzio quasi assordante. Pansy, con il nasino arricciato, li guardava come se fossero cosparsi di sterco di troll.<br/>Hermione, con occhi fissi sui mocassini neri di Malfoy ricoperti di cannella e mele cotogne, non riuscì a proferire parola. Ron, rosso come un pomodoro, stava probabilmente valutando se evaporare o esplodere.<br/>Se non altro, l'unico seriamente divertito dalla situazione era proprio Harry. Forse non era più depresso.</em><br/><em>«Amore... è giunto il momento di cercare una nuova casa» disse Ron a denti stretti, prendendo la fidanzata per una mano.</em></span></span><br/><br/> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>•<br/> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><br/><span><span>La palazzina Auguery numero 7 era situata nel nuovo quartiere ristrutturato di Diagon Alley, nella terza traversa dopo il Paiolo Magico. Il nome derivava dal semplice fatto che i colori dei mattoni della facciata tendevano al verde spento della famosa Fenice Irlandese.<br/>Cinque piani e una piccola terrazza insaccata nel tetto. Il terzo piano era vuoto da mesi e, ogni volta che qualcuno tentava di trasferirsi, se la dava a gambe dopo tre giorni. Colpa del Poiltergeist. I ragazzi del quinto piano l'avevano soprannominato <em>Gazza:</em> la somiglianza era letale. Nessun acchiappa-fantasmi era riuscito a mandarlo via.<br/>Al piano terra c'era un grosso negozio di scope da corsa e articoli per il Quidditch. Al primo piano c'era il magazzino del negozio e la lavanderia. Al secondo piano il proprietario in un appartamento, la ex moglie nell'altro. Si erano separati da anni ma gestivano comunque il negozio insieme. Litigavano ogni santo giorno e non avevano la minima idea di cosa fosse un Muffilato. Al quinto piano, nell'appartamento dei Grifoni (così lo chiamavano) viveva il Trio delle Meraviglie; in quello delle Serpi, invece, Draco e Pansy.<br/>Al quarto piano c'erano due studentesse francesi in Erasmus da Beauxbatons, solo per quell'anno. Nell'altro appartamento una famiglia con un bambino di quattro anni capriccioso e insopportabile, Leston.<br/><br/><br/>«Giuro, oggi gli faccio una pastoia total-body» ringhiò Draco uscendo dalla propria stanza, dopo aver aperto la porta sul soggiorno con un calcio. Signor Perfezione già di primo mattino, con i pantaloni del pigiama in seta nera e una maglietta aderente dello stesso colore. Pansy proprio non capiva come fosse possibile che i capelli del suo amico stessero così in ordine persino appena sveglio.<br/>Il piccolo Leston, quel mattino di novembre, aveva deciso di iniziare a frignare perché – apparentemente – i suoi genitori non avevano alcuna intenzione di comprargli uno Zouwu addomesticato. <em>E grazie al cielo,</em> pensò Draco. Quei due incompetenti non erano in grado di addomesticare un poppante, figurarsi uno Zouwu.<br/>«Oh, vedrai che ora la smette. È solo un moccioso» mugugnò Pansy, intenta a sorseggiare il suo caffè amaro e bollente. Con suo disappunto il rossetto rosso si stampò sulla tazza. Alla faccia del waterproof.<br/>«Sì, smetterà quando lo pietrificherò. Questa è incapacità genitoriale, santissimo Merlino!» grugnì Draco, gesticolando. Le urla di Leston rimbombavano in tutto l'appartamento. Sfortuna vera, quella che vivessero in quello sotto al loro.<br/>«E noi ne sappiamo qualcosa di incapacità genitoriale» fece l'occhiolino Pansy. La sua famiglia, quando ella aveva deciso di prendere le distanze dalle ideologie anti-Babbane dopo la guerra, le aveva intimato di andarsene di casa.<br/>«Sì, ma se mi azzardavo a fare tutti questi capricci, mio padre mi lasciava senza cena due settimane e sai cosa? Sarei quasi pronto a dire che avesse ragione» soffiò Draco esasperato, dopo l'ennesimo urlo a squarciagola del bambino.<br/>Pansy sgranò gli occhi e poi contò con le dita fino a cinque.<br/>«... ti sei già pentito di averlo detto?» gli chiese, infine.<br/>Draco storse il naso. Non c'era universo nel quale suo padre potesse aver ragione su qualcosa. Non dopo che i rapporti tra loro si erano fatti freddi come il circolo polare artico.<br/>«<em>Uhmph</em>... sì» confessò quindi in uno sbuffo. Pansy sorrise.<br/>Poi, improvvisamente, nuovi rumori di vetri infranti e altre urla provenienti dal piano di sotto. Draco divenne rosso come un pomodoro. «'Fanculo. Ne ho abbastanza!» proferì, dirigendosi poi a passi lunghi fuori di casa.<br/><br/><br/>L'appartamento dei Grifoni era situato a una distanza di cinque salti ed un ruzzolone con i pantaloni alle ginocchia. Draco li aveva misurati una sera nel tentativo di scappare e nascondersi da un cannibale di <em>bacchette.</em><br/>Senza bussare, egli aprì la porta del 5a e si gettò a pesce sul grosso divano centrale del soggiorno.<br/>Ron, seduto al tavolo, abbassò con un gesto secco la Gazzetta del Profeta del mattino e lo osservò attentamente.<br/>«Prego, Malfoy, vuoi entrare?» domandò, cinico, dopo una manciata di secondi.<br/>«Grazie, Weasel» rispose Draco, sistemandosi con le braccia dietro la testa e i piedi nudi sul tavolino.<br/>Ron alzò gli occhi al cielo.<br/>«Fammi indovinare. Leston?» intervenne Hermione, intenta a sistemarsi sui fianchi quel tailleur bordeaux che la faceva tanto somigliare ad una bottiglia di Barbera invecchiato.<br/>Draco sorse il naso. Ma al Ministero non ce li avevano gli occhi?<br/>«Non riesco a dormire con il casino che fa! E se non mi riposo la mia pelle si riempirà prematuramente di orribili rughe» spiegò Draco.<br/>Si portò poi un cuscino color panna dietro la testa per stare più comodo.<br/>«Ma tu non dovresti andare al lavoro?» domandò Harry, uscendo dal bagno di tutta fretta.<br/>Draco sorse nuovamente il naso perché era evidente che no, al Ministero non ce li avessero gli occhi. Davvero l'avrebbero fatto entrare con quei capelli? Se li avesse lasciati crescere ancora un po' avrebbe potuto fare il cosplayer di Hagrid il prossimo carnevale.<br/>«Harry, lui non ce l'ha un lavoro» sbuffò Ron.<br/>«Sì che ho un lavoro» ribatté Draco, indignato.<br/>«E sentiamo, dove lavori?»<br/>Draco si sporse oltre il divano e guardò il trio con una certa ovvietà.<br/>«Oh, suvvia!» disse poi, con un distratto gesto della mano.<br/>«Vedete? Risponde sempre così» bofonchiò Ron, dando adito alla sua precedente affermazione.<br/>Nessuno dei membri del Trio delle Meraviglie aveva mai, mai capito in che lavoro facesse Malfoy. Ron, per il primo periodo, si era convinto che facesse parte di una società illegale di vendita di organi. Così, senza un perché. O meglio, perché era Draco Malfoy.<br/>«Non puoi restare qui, stiamo uscendo tutti e tre» lo avvertì Harry, dopo che lui e i coinquilini si furono vestiti per affrontare le prodezze di una lunga giornata lavorativa.<br/>«Per <em>lavorare</em>» aggiunse Ron, in accusa.<br/>«Oh, Potter, cosa temi? Che ti rubi il quadro del vecchio bacucco?» sbottò Draco in uno sbuffo.<br/>Silente, nel ritratto appeso alla parete della scrivania, ridacchiò sotto i baffi.<br/>«Ci rinuncio» soffiò Harry, amareggiato, «ciao Malfoy» aggiunse, seguendo i suoi amici fuori dalla porta e sbattendosela alle spalle.<br/>Draco, soddisfatto, si accomodò meglio sul divano color pervinca.<br/>Non era la prima e non sarebbe stata l'ultima volta che si appropriava dell'appartamento per sfuggire alle insopportabili urla di quel moccioso petulante.<br/>Che poi quello, più che un appartamento, era un rave party di chincaglierie.<br/>A differenza di quello delle Serpi – sempre impeccabilmente ordinato e con un mobilio molto più di classe – quello dei Grifoni era la rappresentazione su larga scala dei capelli di Potter.<br/><em>Arruffato</em> era il termine più appropriato per definirlo. Le cose lì dentro sparivano, venivano fagocitate e sputate fuori indietro dopo mesi.<br/>Se non altro, se qualcuno aveva bisogno di un particolare libro di testo, sicuramente lì dentro c'era. Da qualche parte e inghiottito nel vuoto cosmico, ma c'era.<br/>Le pareti erano rivestite da scaffali e librerie colme di tomi, oltre che di riconoscimenti accademici e lavorativi della ragazza di casa. I colori oro e rosso spiccavano più di tutti e, giusto per togliere un ulteriore tocco di classe, vi erano poster dei Cannoni di Chudley, bandierine dei Griffindor Q.T, maglie firmate dai giocatori e altro merchandising delle squadre preferite dal trio.<br/>L'emblema del cattivo gusto, insomma. Ciò che però Draco apprezzava di quell'appartamento era che in frigo avrebbe sempre potuto trovare della birra ghiacciata. Anche se per arrivare al frigorifero sarebbe dovuto inciampare in qualche libro.</span></span><br/> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>•</p>
</div><div>
  <p><br/><span><span>Se le urla del moccioso si erano placate, fu uno strillo ben più acuto a disturbare nuovamente il riposo di bellezza del principe Malfoy, quella fredda mattina di novembre.<br/>Egli aprì gli occhi di scatto, in un moto di irritazione mista a preoccupazione. Avrebbe saputo captare e riconoscere i decibel fastidiosi di Pansy anche se rinchiusa in una stanza insonorizzata. Stanza che aveva ponderato bene di costruire, per alleviarsi dalle risate giulive della coinquilina durante le lunghe telefonate con la sua amica Millicent.<br/>Draco si alzò dal divano di scatto e compì una serie di lunghe falcate in direzione dell'uscita. Quando però si trovò di fronte alla porta del proprio appartamento, la trovò tragicamente chiusa a chiave.<br/>Bussò quattro volte.<br/>«Pansy?» nessuna risposta. Bussò altre quattro volte «Pansy?» altre quattro «Pansy?»<br/>Nessun movimento parve provenire dall'appartamento delle Serpi, e in quel momento Draco realizzò di essere rimasto chiuso fuori da casa propria. Niente <em>Alohomora</em>, naturalmente: le porte degli appartamenti erano ben protette da quel tipo di incantesimi banali, era necessaria la chiave magica per accedervi.<br/>Alzò gli occhi al cielo così forte da sentire male ai bulbi oculari ma, proprio quando fu sull'orlo di mettersi a inveire contro i fondatori, Draco udì dei passi concitati misti a sbuffi provenire dalle scale.<br/>Nessuno nella palazzina Augurey - a parte in situazioni di estrema necessità – utilizzava l'ascensore da quando <em>Gazza</em> se ne era appropriato.<br/>Quando Pansy apparve, la ragazza aveva tutta l'aria di essersi appena unita a una setta di assassini seriali con l'insano gusto per lo splatter. Stretto nel pugno della mano sinistra, il suo vestito rosa preferito era macchiato di tempera colore rosso carminio. Non sarebbe bastato un <em>Gratta e Netta</em>. Sulle pieghe della gonna, le impronte evidenti delle manine di un infante. E c'era un solo infante, in quell'edificio.<br/><br/>Gli occhi di lei, dardeggianti, si scontrarono con quelli di Draco. Non fece neanche in tempo a porre domande.<br/>«IO LO AMMAZZO!» ruggì Pansy, con le guance scarlatte e la bocca digrignata a livelli disumani di sadismo. O, per meglio dire, a <em>livello Granger</em> di quando Weasley le aveva accidentalmente buttato la tesina nei rifiuti.<br/>Draco sogghignò con una certa soddisfazione. Dov'era finito il “è solo un moccioso” di poche ore prima?<br/>«Ma non mi dire...» strascicò, cinico, prima che i suoi occhi grigi si posassero sul cesto della lavanderia tenuto a mezz'aria con un <em>Wingardium Leviosa</em>. Solo in quel momento Draco realizzò che si fosse <em>davvero</em> compiuto un crimine. Un crimine contro l'umanità ed il buon gusto. «Quella è la mia giacca di Just Thestrals?» squittì, costernato.<br/>Pansy si lasciò sfuggire un'occhiata tanto furiosa quanto eloquente.<br/>«NO!» esplose quindi Draco, raggiungendo anch'egli il livello Granger. «Questo è TROPPO!»<br/>Senza bisogno di accordarsi, entrambi scesero le scale a passo di marcia, inviperiti come in poche altre occasioni.<br/>Bussarono concitatamente all'appartamento 4b, Draco con le mani ai fianchi, Pansy con in mano la prova del delitto.<br/>L'aprirsi della porta dell'appartamento rivelò loro un uomo calvo dall'aspetto scorbutico, più largo che alto e con un'invidiabile collezione di menti sul collo. Li salutò con quello che parve un grugnito. Dietro di lui, il piccolo Leston si stava sgranocchiando una Cioccorana. Sul divano si poteva intravedere la platinata moglie intenta a smaltarsi le unghie dei piedi callosi con una lacca color arancione. Draco trattenne a malapena un conato di vomito.<br/>«Salve, signor Ulrich,» si introdusse Pansy, «ci spiace disturbarla» - sbuffo di Draco - «ma vede, ci tenevamo a informarla che suo figlio sta andando in giro ad imbrattare il palazzo con le tempere» concluse la ragazza, mostrando l'orrendo crimine perpetrato ai danni del prezioso abito.<br/>L'uomo storse la bocca con l'aria di chi non riesce a quantificare la vastità del cavolo che gliene frega poi, con una scrollata di spalle, si rivolse al bambino con sguardo truce.<br/>«Leston, è vero?» domandò il signor Ulrich in un altro grugnito che lo fece sembrare un suino. <em>Ia-ia-oh</em>, intonò mentalmente Draco.<br/>Il moccioso, di tutta risposta, annuì e poi scoppiò in una fragorosa risata. Sua madre non proferì verbo e continuò a laccarsi le unghie mentre il padre, poco convinto, strinse le labbra in un'espressione di lieve disappunto.<br/>«Non farlo più» sbuffò piatto, decisamente poco convincente e con una flemma degna del professor Rüf. Il bambino continuò a ridere e il signor Ulrich, con un ulteriore grugnito, si congedò dai due ragazzi e chiuse loro la porta in faccia.<br/>Draco e Pansy, allibiti, si guardarono come se quella conversazione non potesse essere avvenuta veramente.<br/>«Gente del genere dovrebbe essere sottoposta alla vasectomia obbligatoria» convenne infine Malfoy, sconsolato.<br/>Silenziosi, costernati e con le pive nel sacco, fecero per tornare nel proprio appartamento quando udirono la porta del 4b aprirsi nuovamente. Il faccione rotondo del piccolo Leston ne sbucò fuori e, insieme a lui, anche un minuscolo dito medio e un'impertinente linguaccia.<br/>Non si sa per quale grazia o forza divina Pansy riuscì a trattenere Draco dall'estrarre la propria bacchetta e affatturare il moccioso.<br/>I quattro fondatori, però, vennero chiamati in causa più e più volte.</span></span><br/><br/> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>•</p>
</div><div>
  <p><br/><br/><span><span>Pansy e Draco vivevano all'appartamento 5b da poco più di tre anni, mentre il Trio delle Meraviglie occupava il 5a da sei mesi prima di loro. Ma, se da un lato il tempo sembrava essere volato, dall'altro avevano vissuto così tante bizzarre avventure che sembrava essere passata una vita.<br/>La guerra era terminata da quattro anni e mezzo e quasi non sembrava vero che potessero viversi una giovinezza normale fatta di studi, primi lavori, conquiste, avventure e disastri amorosi, serate al pub e spensieratezza. Beh, a parte le responsabilità implicite nel dover vivere per conto proprio come l'affitto, le bollette, la spesa, le bollette, la lavanderia, le bollette, le rate di studio e, forse, anche le bollette.<br/>Harry era prevedibilmente riuscito a passare al primo colpo il test d'ingresso per il tirocinio da Auror - che aveva brillantemente superato con il massimo dei risultati - e attualmente stava affrontando il corso di specializzazione in Maledizioni Oscure.<br/>Hermione, invece, stava scalando posizioni al Ministero e, se tutto fosse andato come sperava, presto avrebbe ricoperto una posizione di prestigio nell'Ufficio della Cooperazione Magica. L'obiettivo da lì a dieci anni sarebbe stato candidarsi come vice-ministro e poi, naturalmente, Ministro della Magia.<br/>Ron aveva inizialmente scelto di lasciar perdere gli studi e di aiutare suo fratello George con il negozio a Diagon Alley ma, con il grande successo dei Tiri Vispi Weasley, aveva scelto di riprendere a studiare Magi-Marketing da non frequentante all'accademia universitaria. Giusto per capirci di più ed essere preparato sugli affari.<br/>Pansy era riuscita a trovare un buon posto nella boutique di Madama McClan, e nel frattempo cercava di farsi strada nel mondo della moda realizzando stili ed outfit per il Settimanale delle Streghe. Il suo grande sogno era quello di diventare una stilista influente.<br/>Mentre Draco... suvvia!<br/><br/><br/>Dopo la Guerra i Malfoy erano stati scagionati per il loro ultimo cambio di rotta, il tutto grazie alla testimonianza del trio nei confronti di Draco e Narcissa. Lucius, però, non era riuscito a sfuggire agli arresti domiciliari per tre anni e a una pesante Traccia per i successivi dieci.<br/>Draco aveva frequentato - insieme a tutta la classe 1980 - i sei mesi per il recupero dei M.A.G.O a Hogwarts. Dopo il diploma, conseguito nel dicembre del '98, aveva affrontato un lungo periodo di ansia e depressione. Si era ritrovato ad affrontare i mostri del proprio passato da un giorno all'altro e, per molti mesi, si era maledetto per non essersi fatto bocciare così da dover frequentare la scuola ancora per un poco.<br/>I traumi e le reminiscenze della guerra erano riaffiorati non appena aveva messo piede a Villa Malfoy. Aveva trascorso otto mesi chiuso in se stesso ma poi, da un giorno all'altro, era saltato fuori dal suo buco e si era presentato davanti all'appartamento di Pansy con le valigie.<br/><br/><br/><br/><em>«Ciao, Pans» la salutò con un mezzo sorriso e lo sguardo nascosto da un ciuffo ribelle di capelli biondi.<br/>Lei si portò una mano alla bocca per nascondere lo stupore. Il suo amico sembrava quasi il fantasma di se stesso. Pallido, magro, eppure sempre affascinante e vestito in modo impeccabile nel suo completo nero damascato. Forse avrebbero dovuto lavorare su qualcosa di più colorato.<br/>«Oh, tesoro... te ne sei andato davvero, alla fine. Non sai quanto sono sollevata!» soffiò lei in un sorriso mesto, prendendolo poi per un braccio per trascinarlo nell'appartamento. «Vieni, entra!»</em><br/><em>Pansy viveva oramai da qualche mese ai sobborghi di una piccola Comunità Magica di Londra a fianco del Millenium Bridge. Un monolocale decisamente stretto, ma nemmeno così malmesso.<br/>Si era dovuta accontentare, da quando aveva scelto di rinunciare agli agi della famiglia. Non era più riuscita a sopportare i soprusi di un padre conservatore che le tarpava le ali in quanto a donna libera e felice di esserlo.<br/>In quegli otto mesi che avevano seguito il diploma di dicembre, lei e Draco erano rimasti in contatto ogni settimana via gufo. Si erano visti solo una volta ad inizio primavera, e lei aveva insistito fino alla follia per convincerlo a lasciare Villa Malfoy. </em><br/><em>Ma Draco non era stato pronto. Era troppo depresso e non era sicuro che un ulteriore cambiamento avrebbe fatto bene alla propria salute mentale. Non era certo di voler lasciare la propria famiglia, per quanto ci fossero troppe, troppe cose che non andavano. Soprattutto con suo padre, il quale non sembrava poi davvero così pentito delle posizioni prese durante la guerra.<br/>Quindi piano piano aveva iniziato a comprendere, a ragionare, a riprendersi e affrontare la depressione in modo diverso. Fino alla goccia che aveva fatto traboccare il vaso.<br/>«Allora... com'è andata?» domandò lei, facendolo accomodare sul divano biposto incastrato in qualche modo tra la cucina e la porta del bagno.<br/>«Benissimo. Mio padre mi ha detto "o la sposi o quella è la porta"» spiegò Draco, cinico, imitando alla perfezione la voce spocchiosa del padre. Mento all'insù, un sopracciglio alzato e il naso arricciato.<br/>Lucius era convinto che fosse giunto il tempo di iniziare a pensare ad una nuova generazione di Malfoy e, per fare ciò, si era avvalso della “modernissima” proposta di matrimonio combinato. Con una famiglia di nobili purosangue, naturalmente.<br/>Astoria Greengrass non era nemmeno una persona così antipatica a Draco, anzi. Si era trovato davvero bene durante i loro incontri conoscitivi obbligati ma, beh, era evidente per entrambi che il problema non fosse lei. E la ragazza aveva persino capito! Si era addirittura proposta – per quieto vivere delle loro famiglie – di essere una moglie di copertura.<br/>Ma quello Draco non era riuscito ad accettarlo. Per lui, certo, ma anche per lei. Non erano nell'ottocento, e non esisteva che li obbligassero ancora a fare qualcosa del genere.<br/>«La porta è stata decisamente una decisione saggia» convenne Pansy, carezzandogli amorevolmente un braccio come solo una sorella avrebbe potuto fare.<br/>«Oh sì, gliel'ho sbattuta in faccia urlando "e comunque sono gay". Penso che sia morto» considerò Draco, convinto.<br/>«Ma speriamo!»<br/>«Pansy!» la redarguì lui, lasciandosi però sfuggire un sorrisetto beffardo. Rimpianse di non essersi guardato indietro, al maniero, ed essersi perso la reazione di suo padre al coming out.<br/>Già se lo immaginava, con il naso così arricciato da sembrare incartapecorito.<br/>«Scherzavo, amore, sono solo contenta che tu te ne sia andato da quel posto orribile» lo rassicurò lei. Non si era augurata mai veramente la morte di suo padre, o del padre di Draco, o di nessuno.<br/>Non si poteva dire lo stesso del signor Parkinson, il quale l'aveva ricoperta di umiliazione per mesi e l'ultima frase che le aveva detto era stata“preferirei una figlia morta, piuttosto che una figlia sgualdrina”. Quindi comprendeva Draco, lo comprendeva appieno. Per questo gli aveva detto che casa sua sarebbe stata aperta sempre, per lui.<br/>«Già, una vera fortuna che ho messo da parte un po' di Galeoni in un mio conto privato, perché a quanto ne so mi potrebbe anche togliere dall'eredità» asserì Draco, sconsolato.<br/>«Tua madre non lo permetterebbe mai, lo sai».</em><br/><em>Draco sorrise avvilito. Sua madre era forse il motivo per il quale aveva desistito così tanto ad andarsene. Ma no, era decisamente giunto ad un punto di rottura troppo grande, troppo radicale.<br/>Pansy sospirò, poi si alzò per ordinare due pizze con Deliverowl.<br/>«Dai, adesso sistemati sul divano. Domani iniziamo a cercare un appartamento più grande, ok?».</em></span></span><br/> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><br/><br/><span><span>Così, il sei settembre del 1999, erano giunti alla palazzina Augurey n.7 e la loro vita era cambiata drasticamente di conseguenza, insieme a quella di Harry, Hermione e Ron.<br/>Certo, i primi mesi erano stati decisamente scombussolati, ci avevano messo molto ad ingranare, conciliare le loro differenze caratteriali. Avevano già imparato a coesistere pacificamente durante i sei mesi di recupero dei M.A.G.O a Hogwarts, ma Grifondoro e Serpeverde non erano mai stati amici, né alleati.<br/>Non erano mancate le litigate e le divergenze, tuttavia avevano presto imparato a gettarsi il passato alle spalle.<br/>Specialmente quando si parlava di Quidditch, però, rischiavano tutt'oggi di arrivare alle mani.<br/>Era chiaro a tutti che alcune dinamiche non sarebbero mai cambiate, nemmeno dopo quei tre anni di improbabile semi-convivenza: Ron e Draco non sarebbero mai riusciti a concludere una discussione senza sfottersi a vicenda, Hermione e Pansy avevano interessi così differenti che a volte i loro discorsi più che botta e risposta sembravano monologhi, Draco e Harry non avevano mai imparato a chiamarsi per nome.<br/>Harry era sempre sulle nuvole, Hermione dedicava se stessa allo studio compulsivo, Ron mangiava come un tritarifiuti, Pansy si innamorava almeno quattro volte a settimana e Draco passava più tempo davanti allo specchio che al lavoro.<br/>Tutto nella norma.</span></span><br/> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>•</p>
</div><div>
  <p><br/><br/><span><span>Le giornate alla palazzina Augurey trascorrevano pacifiche e senza grossi problemi.<br/>I problemi, di fatto, erano piccoli. Molto piccoli. Alti un metro e un tappo di sughero, con una faccia rotonda e gli occhi blu cobalto.<br/>Draco non aveva mai amato troppo i bambini ma quello... quello non era un bambino. Era un cucciolo ibrido tra un Troll di Montagna e un Lepricano.<br/>Leston, quel giorno, oltre ad aver imbrattato i panni stesi in lavanderia, si era dedicato a strappare la tappezzeria a peonie fuori dagli appartamenti nel tardo pomeriggio. E, per quanto quella tappezzeria fosse di pessimo gusto, non era decisamente il caso di renderla ancora più retrò. Tuttalpiù che, con quelle unghiette fastidiose, stava facendo un gran rumore e Draco era rientrato a casa con una forte emicrania.<br/>«Potresti smetterla?» domandò, aprendo la porta del 5b con sguardo omicida.<br/>Di tutta risposta, Leston sbuffò un annoiato e strafottente «nah!»<br/>Draco, per l'appunto, non aveva mai amato troppo i bambini. Non aveva idea di come comportarsi con loro, non aveva assolutamente mai avuto una conversazione decente con un infante e non era nella sua lista delle cose da fare.<br/>Ma di una cosa era fermamente convinto: se quel porcello troppo cresciuto del signor Ulrich non aveva mai fatto niente per impartirgli un po' di educazione, Draco non se ne sarebbe stato con le mani in mano.<br/>Una vera fortuna che, in quel momento, l'ascensore stesse passando proprio di lì. Premette il bottone per fermarlo e, quando le porte si aprirono, prese di peso Leston e lo piazzò all'interno, proprio di fianco al Polteirgest. <em>Gazza</em> si esibì in una sadica e folle risata e Draco sogghignò aspramente nel vedere la strafottenza di Leston scemare una volta per tutte.<br/>Poi le porte si chiusero e il ragazzo se ne lavò platealmente le mani.<br/>«Malfoy!» soffiò Harry, allibito, giunto proprio in quel momento sul pianerottolo dalle scale.<br/>«Sì, Potter?» strascicò calmo Draco, con l'espressione paciosa e soddisfatta di chi si è appena gustato un prelibato piatto di tartine con mousse di vendetta.<br/>«Dimmi che non hai appena buttato un bambino sull'ascensore con <em>Gazza» </em>disse Harry, con voce strozzata e supplichevole.<br/>Draco si portò una mano sotto al mento come per pensare.<br/>«Oh, sono abbastanza certo che sia esattamente ciò che ho appena fatto».<br/>Harry cacciò la testa all'indietro, incredulo.<br/>«Ma sei pazzo?! Oh... che domande, certo che lo sei! Forza, andiamo a recuperarl-un momento...» si arrestò, mettendo a fuoco un oggetto sferico imbrattato di tempera rossa incastrato nel cestino portaombrelli. Il suo cuore si fermò per un secondo. «Quella è la mia Pluffa firmata dai giocatori degli Arrows?»<br/>Malfoy sogghignò ancor più ampiamente. Leston aveva evidentemente mietuto più vittime che il Vaiolo di Drago, quel giorno.<br/>«Esattamente. Voi Grifoni avete il vizio di lasciare le porte aperte» lo redarguì Draco, annuendo cinicamente. Sapeva quanto quel fanatico di Potter ci tenesse a quella Pluffa.<br/>E, infatti, il volto di Harry iniziò a contrarsi in così tanti spasmi involontari che Barty Crouch Jr sarebbe sembrato un sano di mente, in confronto.<br/>«A ripensarci... lasciamolo lì con <em>Gazza</em> ancora un poco» decretò infine, livido in volto.<br/>Il Poltergeist non si era mai rivelato poi così cattivo. Giusto un poco spaventoso.<br/>Non era sicuro che quel metodo educativo fosse funzionale ma magari, a quel furfante, sarebbe servita da lezione.<br/>«Birretta?» propose quindi Harry, sollevando le spalle e lanciando un incantesimo d'appello dentro al proprio appartamento.<br/>Due bottiglie saltarono fuori dal frigo e giunsero direttamente tra le mani del ragazzo il quale, con nonchalance, ne porse una al dirimpettaio.<br/>«Potter, se solo non fossi un groviglio arruffato di problemi e cattivo gusto, ci proverei con te» asserì Draco, deliziato, poi insieme iniziarono ad inerpicarsi per le scale in direzione della terrazza.<br/>«Sì, me lo dici sempre» sbuffò Harry.<br/>«Poi mi ricordo chi sei e mi caccio due dita in gola per averlo pensato».<br/>«Mi dici sempre anche questo. Sul serio, sei ripetitivo, Malfoy».<br/>«È solo un modo per farti capire che è ora di darti una sistemata ai capelli».<br/>«Sì, sì».<br/>«Non sei recettivo, Potter. Forza! Recepisci il mio messaggio».<br/>Insieme sparirono dietro l'angolo delle scale, proprio quando l'ascensore si aprì con un sonoro <em>ding</em>. Il piccolo Leston, tutto sporco della sua tempera rossa da capo a piedi, se la diede a gambe in preda al terrore.<br/>Da quel giorno non combinò più marachelle e non fece più pasticci. Per una settimana.<br/><br/>Certe dinamiche non sarebbero mai cambiate. Ma quella nuova, improbabile amicizia tra Potter e Malfoy che si era creata in quei tre anni era l'autentico miracolo della palazzina Augurey.</span></span><br/><br/> </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>ANGOLO DI EEVAA:<br/>Buongiorno miei cari e, anche se in ritardo, buon Natale!<br/>Spero che, nel possibile, l'abbiate passato serenamente e in sicurezza.<br/>Veniamo a questo capitolo un po' di passaggio, ma necessario per far capire qualcosa in più di come i nostri cinque inquilini si siano ritrovati lì. <br/>Recap temporale:<br/>Maggio 1998: fine della Seconda Guerra Magica.<br/>Dicembre 1998: Conseguimento del diploma.<br/>Marzo1999: trasferimento dei Grifoni alla Palazzina Augurey<br/>Settembre 1999: trasferimento delle Serpi alla Palazzina Augurey.<br/>Novembre 2002: eventi attuali. <br/>Ovviamente poi approfondiremo il passato di questi tre anni di simil-convivenza, ma nel frattempo ci saranno nuove avventure bizzarre e fuori dal comune.<br/>Dal prossimo capitolo entreremo nel vivo degli eventi, preparatevi :D<br/>A presto e grazie davvero per tutto l'entusiasmo che mi avete manifestato. Grazie in particolar modo a Pally93, la beta-reader di questa storia &lt;3<br/>Eevaa</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Il mare è pieno di pesci</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: Questa storia non è scritta a scopo di lucro. <br/>I personaggi usati e tutto ciò che fa parte del loro universo sono di proprietà di J.K.Rowling.<br/>Le seguenti immagini non mi appartengono e sono utilizzate a puro scopo illustrativo<br/>Nessun copyright si intende violato.<br/>Non concedo, in nessuna circostanza, l'autorizzazione a ripubblicare questa storia altrove, anche se creditata e anche con link all'originale.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p><span><span>- AUGUREY BUILDING N.7 -</span><br/><span>A magic sitcom in Diagon Alley</span></span><br/><br/><br/><span><span><strong>CAPITOLO 3</strong><br/><em>Il mare è pieno di pesci</em></span></span><br/> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><br/><br/><br/><br/><span><span>Era il ventotto novembre del 2002 quando, finalmente, Ron decise di chiedere a Hermione di sposarlo.<br/>In realtà ci aveva tentato per una settimana intera. Era convinto di aver organizzato tutto alla perfezione, ma non aveva tenuto conto di un piccolo e importante dettaglio: Hermione, alla fine di quella settimana, avrebbe dovuto conseguire un nuovo dottorato e presentare una tesi importantissima all'Ufficio della Cooperazione Magica.<br/>E, di conseguenza, aveva declinato qualsiasi proposta di uscire. La prima sera aveva rifiutato la cena nel loro ristorante preferito, la seconda sera idem. Ci aveva riprovato tre giorni dopo e lei, esausta, aveva accettato. Neanche a finire il dessert, ella si era fiondata fuori dal locale non dando neanche il tempo a Ron di inginocchiarsi.<br/>Aveva tentato di portarla sul London Eye, in alternativa, ma proprio quando stava per inginocchiarsi, Hermione aveva attaccato una filippica su quanto odiasse il suo capo e quanto fosse un incompetente. Non gli era parso un momento molto romantico.<br/>Il giorno dopo ancora si era piazzato fuori dal Ministero con dei fiori e dei palloncini ma ella, troppo impegnata a rimuginare sulla sua tesina, gli era passata davanti senza neanche notarlo. Una signora mezza matta, invece, l'aveva notato eccome, e l'aveva rincorso per tutto il vicolo pensando che i fiori fossero per lei.<br/>Fino a che quella sera, al tramonto, le aveva lasciato un bigliettino sul tavolo con un invito in terrazza.<br/>Aveva comprato altri fiori – perché alla fine la matta ce l'aveva fatta a rubarglieli – altri palloncini, aveva acceso delle candele profumate ed aveva appeso uno stendardo con scritto “will you marry me?”.<br/>Quando finalmente la porticina della terrazza si aprì, Ron sentì il cuore arrivargli fino in gola. Insieme a un conato di vomito quando, dalla porta, sbucò la snella e slanciata figura di Malfoy il quale, contemplando quello spettacolo, non riuscì proprio a trattenere un'espressione compassionevole.<br/>«Mi dispiace, Weasley, ma non sei proprio il mio tipo» disse in un moto di pietà.<br/>«Malfoy, fuori dalle palle» sbuffò Ron.<br/>«Lo so, lo so, Weasley, il tempo lenirà il tuo dolore. Vorrei che rimanessimo amici» continuò imperterrito Draco e, di tutta risposta, si guadagnò un mazzo di rose in fronte. Inutile dirlo, se ne andò continuando a blaterare frasi su come Weasley non fosse in grado di gestire un rifiuto.<br/>Sconsolato, Ron attese fin dopo il tramonto. Si era oramai rassegnato al fatto che neanche quella sera Hermione si sarebbe presentata quando, nuovamente, udì la porta della terrazza cigolare.<br/>«Malfoy, mi hai scassato i tre quarti, adesso» disse, piccato.<br/>Ma quella volta non era Malfoy ad essere giunto sulla terrazza.<br/><br/><br/><br/><br/>«HA DETTO SÌ!» disse Ron, entusiasta e completamente scarlatto in volto. «Ci sposiamo!» aggiunse Hermione, emozionata fino alle punte dei capelli ricci.<br/>La sera stessa, i due novelli fidanzatini avevano infatti convocato la combriccola della palazzina Augurey al pub irlandese sotto casa, lo Shame-rock, per annunciare loro la lieta notizia.<br/>Le reazioni a quell'annuncio furono decisamente variegate.<br/>«Ma è fantastico! Oh, ragazzi, come sono contento per voi!» disse Harry, con il cuore colmo di gioia. Lo sapeva dal primo anno a Hogwarts che quei due sarebbero finiti con lo sposarsi.<br/>«Meraviglioso, splendido! Non vedo l'ora di organizzarvi tutto il matrimonio!» trillò Pansy, eccitata all'inverosimile.<br/>«Per Salazar, che decisione incredibilmente stupida» si lagnò Draco, senza sforzarsi minimamente di trattenere il proprio disappunto.<br/>Harry e Hermione, nel corso degli anni, si erano abituati alle esternazioni poco convenzionali di Malfoy. Ron un po' meno.<br/>«Prego?» domandò, sottecchi. Quantomeno ringraziò Merlino che non avesse attaccato un'altra sceneggiata tipo “ah, almeno mi hai dimenticato in fretta”, sullo stile di quel pomeriggio.<br/>«E cosa intendi per <em>organizzare</em>, tu?» si intromise Hermione, rivolta a Pansy. Quest'ultima, però, si era già alzata dal tavolo per recarsi al bancone del bar e ordinare da bere.<br/>«Weasel, Granger... sul serio? Avete ventidue anni, non pensate che sia un <em>tantino</em> presto per sposarvi?» domandò retorico Draco, costernato. «Il mare è pieno di pesci!»<br/>«Se i pesci sono tutti come te, allora preferisco rimanere legata alle mie scelte» replicò Hermione, senza cattiveria. Niente avrebbe potuto scalfire la felicità di quella serata, neanche le manifestazioni antisociali di Malfoy. Tuttalpiù che, lo sapeva, quel ragazzo era decisamente particolare.<br/>«Oh, ma non sto suggerendo di cambiare e prenderne in sposo un altro. Vita sociale!» esplose quindi di entusiasmo Draco, gesticolando in quel modo plateale che lo contraddistingueva. «Milioni di ragazzi e ragazze aspettano solo di essere portate a casa per una notte di straordinaria follia!»<br/>«Di follia qui ce ne è tantissima, direi» si intromise Harry, divertito, spiluccando le arachidi dalla ciotola al tavolo.<br/><br/><br/>Il loro tavolo. Sceglievano sempre lo stesso, sufficientemente vicino al bancone per prendere da bere, ma sufficientemente lontano dall'ingresso per evitare gli spifferi. Un tavolo abbastanza spazioso per cinque sgabelli, ubicato alla perfezione per potersi godere la visuale su tutto il locale e adocchiare commensali e avventori.<br/>Lo Shame-rock non era grandissimo ma, al contrario del Paiolo Magico, ospitava una clientela piuttosto giovane. Gli arredi erano tipicamente adatti ad un pub irlandese: tavoli in legno alti, bandierine appese sul soffitto, fiumi di birra scura a non finire, ubriachi al bancone. Durante il week-end vi era sempre musica acustica live dall'aperitivo e, la domenica, venivano proiettate le partite di Quidditch. Negli ultimi anni il Mondo Magico aveva trovato il modo di utilizzare la tecnologia Babbana senza incappare in problemi di interferenze. Clamorosi erano stati gli incidenti durante i primi tentativi! L'installazione di alcuni punti Gringomat – il bancomat dei maghi – aveva rischiato di far saltare in aria l'intera Gringott. I folletti se l'erano vista davvero brutta! E come dimenticare lo spiacevole incidente della Incanticon! Il mondo Babbano aveva pensato a un attacco di hackeraggio terroristico, quando in realtà erano solo tentativi di collegamento della nuova compagnia telefonica magica.<br/><br/>«Grazie per il consiglio, Draco... ma credo di aver trovato il mio pesce» concluse dolcemente Hermione, aggrappata all'avambraccio del fidanzato, il quale la deliziò di un gran sorriso platealmente innamorato.<br/>Malfoy, a quella patetica scenetta, si lasciò sfuggire un verso di disgusto.<br/>«Un pesce palla. Weasley, ogni mese ti vedo sempre più imbolsito» convenne, poi si sporse dal proprio sgabello per punzecchiare la pancia prominente del ragazzo.<br/>«Hey!» lo redarguì lui, schiaffeggiandogli via la fastidiosa mano.<br/>«Un po' ha ragione, amore. Che ne dici se ci mettiamo a dieta? Dobbiamo essere bellissimi per il nostro matrimonio!» propose Hermione. Ovviamente il “ci mettiamo a dieta” era riferito solo al fidanzato. Lei, di diete, non ne aveva proprio alcun bisogno.<br/>«E ci penserò io a rendervi perfetti» si intromise Pansy, giunta al tavolino con un vassoio contenente cinque bicchieri strabordanti di birra scura, «alla salute!» aggiunse, proponendo un brindisi. «AL MATRIMONIO PIÙ TRENDY DEL MONDO MAGICO!»<br/>Hermione si morse il labbro, reticente. Conosceva oramai molto bene la ragazza e, ne era convinta, avrebbe forse esagerato con l'estro. Ma ci avrebbe pensato più avanti a smorzarle l'eccentricità, quello era il momento di festeggiare! Scrollò le spalle e alzò il proprio bicchiere per partecipare al brindisi.<br/>«A Hermione e Ron!» esultò Harry. I cinque boccali tintinnarono al centro del tavolo.<br/>«Alla mia libertà incondizionata!» corresse Draco.<br/>Tutti alzarono gli occhi al cielo, divertiti.<br/>«Uh! Vado a festeggiare con quello <em>smandrappone</em> laggiù» si entusiasmò poi Draco, indicando un ragazzo moro dal bell'aspetto che stava giocando a Sparaschiocco. «Potter, c'è anche una pollastra. Andiamo! Mi resti solo tu come compagno di rimorchi!» aggiunse, nel tentativo di tirare Harry giù dallo sgabello.<br/>«E io?!» domandò Pansy, indignata.<br/>«Pans, tu mi fai concorrenza! Con quelle chiappe anche un gay diventerebbe etero, per una notte» spiegò eloquentemente Draco. L'amica, di tutta risposta, gli elargì un sorriso lusingato.<br/>«Grazie dell'invito, Malfoy, ma credo che stasera rimarrò qui a festeggiare con loro» concluse Harry.<br/>Draco storse il naso con disappunto, ma poi fece spallucce e terminò la propria birra con una lunga sorsata.<br/>«Ok, adieu!»<br/>E, detto ciò, si allontanò dal tavolo con aria baldanzosa. I quattro ragazzi ridacchiarono, poi brindarono di nuovo.<br/>Per tutta la serata.</span></span><br/><br/> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>•</p>
</div><div>
  <p><br/><br/><span><span><em>Harry, Ron e Hermione entrarono allo Shame-rock in schiera. Quella domenica di dicembre avrebbero trasmesso la diretta dell'amichevole di Quidditch di Natale 1999. Harpies contro Catapults. Un derby che di “amichevole” non aveva proprio un bel niente. </em><br/><em>«Avremmo dovuto prenotare un tavolo» convenne Hermione, realizzando che il locale fosse pressoché pieno. </em><br/><em>«Miseriaccia!» esclamò Ron, avvilito. Non ci avevano proprio pensato! Così come non avevano pensato di comprarsi l'abbonamento alla nuova Magi-TV nella sezione sportiva.<br/>Quasi si rassegnarono a guardare la partita scomodamente in piedi quando, nell'angolo, scorsero i loro dirimpettai seduti a un tavolo rotondo, tutti intenti a trangugiare Burrobirra e mangiarsi noccioline. E, guarda caso, al loro tavolo c'erano degli sgabelli liberi.<br/>«Non ci pensare neanche, Harry» lo anticipò Ron.<br/>«Perché no? Alla fine vivono davanti a noi da quasi tre mesi e, per quanto mi costi dirlo, non si sono neanche comportati troppo male» asserì Harry, stretto nelle spalle con le mani nelle tasche dei jeans.</em><br/><em>«Punto primo: tifano Catapults. Punto secondo: voglio ricordarti che ci hanno rubato la posta, il mese scorso. Punto terzo: sono Serpeverde, e non sono mai stati nostri amici. Punto quarto: tifano Catapults».</em><br/><em>«Ron... non ci hanno rubato la posta, il tuo gufo ha sbagliato finestra e si sono scordati di darcela» puntualizzò Hermione per l'ennesima volta. Il suo ragazzo roteò gli occhi convulsamente. </em><br/><em>«Perché non possiamo limitarci a una pacifica convivenza come a Hogwarts dopo la Guerra e come questi tre mesi?» domandò quindi, supplichevole. </em><br/><em>«Perché ci serve quel tavolo» concluse Harry, pragmatico. </em><br/><em>Non appena i tre mossero i loro passi in direzione dei Serpeverde, questi non persero tempo a puntare gli occhi su di loro e lasciarsi andare in espressioni beffarde.</em><br/><em>In quei tre mesi di “pacifica convivenza” non avevano parlato molto. Le rare volte che si erano incontrati in lavanderia o sul pianerottolo, si erano sempre e solo salutati cortesemente. </em><br/><em>Fino a quando ai Grifoni non era stato tolto il gas a causa di quella missiva mancata, che poi avevano scoperto si trovasse tra la pigna di pubblicità delle Serpi. Il litigio era stato clamoroso e i tre ragazzi avevano finito per insultarsi le vicendevoli madri, defunte comprese. Era durata un paio di giorni, fino a quando si erano ritrovati a far fronte comune durante una riunione condominiale. </em><br/><em>Quelli del quarto piano avevano proposto di aumentare l'affitto ai due appartamenti del quinto piano, solo perché si trovavano più vicini alla terrazza. Harry, Draco e Ron si erano infervorati ed avevano insultato le madri di quelli del quarto piano durante la riunione. Per una volta, nella stessa fazione. </em><br/><em>Da quel momento gli animi si erano un poco riappacificati, seppur continuassero a rapportarsi con estrema, estrema freddezza.</em><br/><em>«Ehm, ciao» iniziò Harry, stringendosi ancor di più nelle spalle. Hermione, dietro di lui, si schiaffò una mano sulla fronte. </em><br/><em>«”Ehm, ciao”?» ripeté Pansy, in un ghigno a metà tra il cinico e divertito. </em><br/><em>«Di che ti stupisci? È già tanto che abbia messo due parole insieme. Anche se “ehm”, effettivamente, non è una parola di senso compiuto» intervenne Malfoy. </em><br/><em>«Sono liberi questi sgabelli?» domandò quindi Harry, ignorando la lingua biforcuta del vecchio compagno di scuola.</em><br/><em>Draco e Pansy si guardarono per un secondo, come per decidere il da farsi.<br/>«Dipende. Che squadra tifate?» domandò Malfoy, sottecchi. </em><br/><em>«L'unica che valga la pena tifare, ovviamente» si intromise Ron, con uno sbuffo. </em><br/><em>Pansy si lasciò andare in una risatina sarcastica.</em><br/><em>«Lo dici solo perché ci gioca tua sorella».</em><br/><em>«Potter, mi stupisce il fatto che tu tifi ancora per loro. Che c'è? Speri che Lenticchia torni da te?» intervenne poi Malfoy, con espressione teatrale e compassionevole che ricordava tanto quelle di Rita Skeeter. Troppo, decisamente. E, a giudicare da quanto avesse appena detto, era persino pettegolo quanto Rita Skeeter.</em><br/><em>«Ok, abbiamo capito l'antifona, ce ne andiamo» concluse Hermione, prendendo per le braccia i due ragazzi prima che iniziassero una nuova diatriba con tanto di insulti alla progenie. </em><br/><em>«Fermi un po'» li bloccò Pansy.<br/>Draco sgranò gli occhi, preoccupato. La faccia di Pansy era decisamente quella da “idea geniale”. Tuttavia, in base a precedenti prove empiriche, nessuna di quelle idee geniali si erano rivelate tali.<br/>Più che altro, li avevano portati dritti al limite invalicabile dell'illegalità. Oppure della perdita della dignità. </em><br/><em>«Perché non facciamo una scommessa?» aggiunse quindi la ragazza. Draco cacciò la testa indietro. Evidentemente stavano per accadere entrambe le conseguenze sopracitate.<br/>I tre Grifondoro si lanciarono occhiate incuriosite.</em><br/><em>«Che tipo di scommessa?» domandò Harry, con le braccia incrociate al petto. </em><br/><em>«Ad ogni goal delle Harpies, ci beviamo uno shot. Ad ogni goal dei Catapults, lo bevete voi. Se le Harpies vincono, paghiamo noi tutto ciò che avremo bevuto. Se vincono i Catapults, pagate voi» spiegò accuratamente Pansy.</em><br/><em>Idea meravigliosa, pensò Draco, se l'obiettivo è farsi ricoverare al San Mungo in coma etilico. </em><br/><em>«Allora... siete abbastanza coraggiosi, Grifondoro?» domandò infine Pansy, sporgendosi un poco oltre al tavolo e ammiccando con le sopracciglia.</em><br/><em>Ron, Hermione ed Harry si scambiarono delle occhiate preoccupate. Anche Draco, in realtà, avrebbe espresso con piacere la propria preoccupazione. </em><br/><em>Si voltarono per un secondo, confabulando sulle possibili – o meglio, probabili – conseguenze; sui vantaggi e sugli svantaggi.<br/>Ma, in fin dei conti, erano solo tre ragazzi spensierati alla ricerca di un tavolo. Perché mai precludersi tale possibilità?<br/>Si voltarono, con i volti dipinti di espressioni furbe. </em><br/><em>«Andata!»</em><br/><br/><br/><em>Naturalmente, quella fu una delle partite di Natale più lunghe degli ultimi dieci anni. Tre ore e mezza di match! </em><br/><em>Dopo due ore, a fine primo tempo, le Harpies erano in vantaggio 110 a 90, e la sobrietà aveva oramai abbandonato lo Shame-rock. </em><br/><em>I Grifoni e le Serpi non avevano mai intavolato così tante discussioni senza finire alle mani o agli insulti. Si erano goduti la prima parte con uno spirito di sana competitività alcolica. Molto, molto alcolica.</em><br/><em>La grande idea fu quella di ordinare qualcosa da mangiare, giusto per compensare. Harry e Draco - quelli ridotti meglio - si alzarono dal tavolo per recarsi al bancone a ordinare delle alette di pollo piccanti e cinque doppi cheeseburger. Per fare schifo proprio fino alla fine. </em><br/><em>«Potter, ti vedo barcollante» disse Malfoy, appoggiandosi a fatica al bancone in attesa del barista. </em><br/><em>«È già buono che non mi vedi doppio» replicò Harry, divertito. Le Serpi avevano bevuto due drink in più rispetto a loro. </em><br/><em>«Oh, stanne certo, nel secondo tempo vi faremo una scopa così!» sibilò Draco, sicuro di sé. Speranzoso, più che altro, che il cercatore dei Catapults trovasse quel dannatissimo boccino prima che raggiungessero la cirrosi epatica. </em><br/><em>«Ma speriamo...» soffiò Harry, sconsolato, rendendosi però conto di aver parlato senza pensare. «Ehm... cioè, volevo dire...»</em><br/><em>Troppo tardi. E troppo inutile sperare che Malfoy non avesse colto. Ubriaco sì, ma evidentemente non stupido. </em><br/><em>«Potter?!» esalò, con gli occhi grigi fuori dalle orbite. </em><br/><em>«Malfoy, non-»</em><br/><em>«Tu tifi i Catapults?!» trillò, allibito ed esaltato allo stesso tempo. </em><br/><em>«Abbassa quella cazzo di voce!» lo rimproverò Harry, prendendolo per un braccio e frenando i suoi gesti plateali.<br/>Ron ci teneva tantissimo alle Holyhead Harpies, perché da quella squadra dipendeva la carriera di sua sorella. E aveva sperato davvero che Harry e Ginny rimanessero comunque amici dopo la rottura. Harry non se l'era proprio sentita di spezzargli il cuore – come Ginny aveva fatto con lui – quindi, oramai da mesi, fingeva di non risentire assolutamente di come quella stronza l'avesse lasciato piantandogli cinque o sei paia di corna in testa. Ron era solo a conoscenza che l'avesse lasciato lei, per giunta in modo assolutamente pacifico e corretto. </em><br/><em>E così Harry, di conseguenza, si stava comportando da finta persona matura e stava tifando comunque per la squadra in cui giocava Ginny. Solo per non dare un dispiacere al suo amico.</em><br/><em>«Allora non sei così uno zerbino, Potter!» ammiccò Draco, compiaciuto. </em><br/><em>«Non una parola con Ron. O giuro che ti affatturo» precisò Harry, con un dito puntato contro di lui.<br/>Malfoy allargò le braccia con fare eloquente.</em><br/><em>«Parola di Serpe!»</em><br/><em>«Ecco, sono fottuto...» sbuffò Harry. Quando mai ci si poteva fidare di un Serpeverde?</em><br/><em>«Naa! Davvero, Potter. Sarà il nostro piccolo segreto!» tentò di convincerlo Draco.</em><br/><em>E chissà come, mantenne davvero la parola.<br/>Quella sera, proprio quell'esatta sera, i due ragazzi posarono il secondo mattoncino della loro amicizia. Il primo, l'avevano posato l'anno prima alla festa del diploma, nel bagno. Tutti gli altri li avrebbero posati nei mesi a seguire.</em><br/><br/><br/><em>Ovviamente vinsero i Catapults 260 a 200. Ma quello non se lo ricordarono neanche. </em></span></span><br/><br/> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>•<br/> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><br/><span><span>Quella sera, dopo aver festeggiato il fidanzamento di Ron ed Hermione, i ragazzi tornarono alla palazzina Augurey barcollando come quattro pagliacci su uno skateboard solo.<br/>Pansy non aveva fatto altro che elencare mille e miliardi di modi possibili ed eccentrici per fare arrivare le fedi all'altare. Proposte che comprendevano anche Ippogrifi, Veela, colombe <em>imperiate</em>, una squadra di giocatori di Quidditch e Coriandoli Saltellanti.<br/>Hermione si era messa le mani nei capelli alla proposta di “abito con strascico adornato di farfalle con fiocco autoannodante”. Sarebbero stati mesi difficili.<br/>Harry e Ron, nel frattempo, non si erano risparmiati in Whiskey Incendiari e, quando erano arrivati Neville, Luna, Seamus e Dean la situazione era largamente precipitata. Le tre del mattino erano giunte in fretta.<br/>Harry, però, una volta giunto a casa, sentì il chiaro e impellente bisogno di rimanere un poco all'aria aperta e prendere fiato. Salì le scale barcollando fino in terrazza, ma si pentì di non aver assunto immediatamente una pozione anti-sbornia.<br/>Lì, appeso al muretto tra il tavolino e i cavi per il bucato, vi era ancora lo striscione con la scritta “will you marry me?”, con tanto di palloncini e petali di rosa sparsi sulle piastrelle. Le candele, oramai, si erano completamente sciolte.<br/>Harry sorrise ma il suo sguardo si accigliò immediatamente nel vedere chi ci fosse su quella terrazza, con gli occhi persi all'orizzonte e mezza sigaretta di Frullobulbo tra le dita.<br/>«Mal... Malfoy!» balbettò Harry, a bocca aperta. «E lo <em>smandrappone</em>? Che ci fai qui da solo?» domandò quindi, avvicinandosi al loro pallet adibito come panchina. Gli si sedette a fianco con un gesto così goffo che quasi si ribaltò a terra.<br/>«Breve ma intenso» sorrise mesto lui, con tanto di spallucce.<br/>«E perché non sei tornato da noi a festeggiare, scusa?» domandò Harry, confuso.<br/>Draco sbuffò annoiato e alzò gli occhi al cielo.<br/>«Onestamente, Potter, non ci trovo nulla da festeggiare in un matrimonio».<br/>Harry corrugò le sopracciglia. Conosceva bene Malfoy oramai da tre anni e, sebbene avesse capito che fosse una persona piuttosto libertina e indipendente, proprio non riusciva a comprendere tutto quell'astio. Ok le battute, ok la consueta scenata antisociale, ma addirittura isolarsi e non partecipare ai festeggiamenti? Non era da lui.<br/>«Ok... qual è il problema? Per davvero, intendo» domandò quindi, posizionandosi a braccia conserte.<br/>Draco soffocò una risata teatrale.<br/>«Niente! Il mare è pieno di-»<br/>«Puoi levarti per un attimo questa maschera da <em>cucadores</em> e parlarmi seriamente, per una volta?» sbottò Harry, esacerbato.<br/>Se c'era una cosa che aveva imparato di Malfoy in quegli anni era che fosse sì pazzo, strafottente, egocentrico, sprezzante, borderline... ma che nascondesse qualcosa di estremamente profondo dietro tutto quello. E che, piuttosto che parlare dei suoi problemi, preferisse mostrare solo la parte più superficiale ed esagerata di sé.<br/>Draco sbuffò di nuovo. Odiava Potter, sul serio! Lo odiava perché si conoscevano da troppo tempo e aveva imparato a leggere e decriptare i suoi comportamenti.<br/>Avevano passato cinque anni a odiarsi, uno a tentare di uccidersi a vicenda, uno a sopravvivere su due fronti diversi, uno ad evitarsi e altri quattro a strutturare un'amicizia sulla base traballante dei precedenti otto.<br/>Draco aveva mostrato ad Harry la parte peggiore di sé, in passato. E, ancora oggi, faticava a mostrargli quella migliore - quella parte che solo Pansy conosceva - ma che Potter aveva scoperto tra le righe, senza permesso. E quindi sì, un poco lo odiava. Ma un poco lo apprezzava anche.<br/>«Potter, cosa vuoi che ti dica? Che sono cresciuto con l'ideale dello schifo di matrimonio combinato e quindi ne sono letteralmente terrorizzato? Che me ne sono andato di casa perché mio padre voleva obbligarmi a sposare una tizia a caso? Una donna, poi! Che mi piacessero gli uomini neanche era contemplato!» scosse la testa Draco.<br/>Inspirò un altro tiro di sigaretta in modo concitato, poi si lasciò cadere con la schiena a ridosso del muro.<br/>Harry storse la bocca in un sorriso mesto. Sapeva che Draco non fosse in buoni rapporti con la propria famiglia - e come biasimarlo! - ma non avevano mai approfondito molto il discorso.<br/>«È per questo che non vuoi impegnarti?» domandò.<br/>«Mh, può essere» mugugnò, rassegnato. In realtà non lo sapeva neanche lui, il perché. Ma la sua vita, tutto sommato, gli piaceva. Non aveva mai preso nemmeno in considerazione l'idea di avere una persona fissa, dover condividere qualcosa che non fosse un letto per una notte.<br/>A differenza di Pansy, che ultimamente usciva con mille persone al mese con l'idea di trovare quello giusto – che non esisteva, naturalmente – Draco non si era mai posto neanche quel problema. Anche perché temeva davvero che non avrebbe mai trovato una persona che potesse apprezzarlo, se non fisicamente.<br/>«Ron e Hermione si sposano perché si amano per davvero, non sono costretti» spiegò Harry.<br/>«Beh, buon per loro. Io non ho mai avuto né la fortuna né la possibilità anche solo di pensarla, una cosa del genere...»<br/><br/>Fin da quando era piccolo sapeva che la tradizione aristocratica imponeva il matrimonio combinato tra maghi purosangue. La scelta, come gli aveva spiegato sua madre, avrebbe potuto anche ricadere sulle spalle dei diretti interessati – qualora un mago e una strega purosangue si fossero trovati casualmente -, ma la decisione finale spettava sempre ai padri di famiglia.<br/>Quindi, anche se Draco fosse stato eterosessuale e avesse conosciuto la persona giusta a scuola, era cresciuto con la rassegnazione che sarebbe stato Lucius a decidere se ne valesse la pena o meno.<br/>Nessuna idea di amore romantico nella sua vita.<br/>«Non sei più al maniero, Malfoy... puoi pensare di cercare la persona giusta quando ti pare e piace. E, se non la vuoi cercare, magari arriverà il momento in cui capiterà. Il mare è pieno di pesci, no?» convenne Harry, poggiandosi con la schiena sul muro accanto a lui, com'erano sempre soliti fare dopo le serate.<br/>Draco sorrise un poco, poi annuì. Di certo no, non si sarebbe messo a cercare un bel niente. Ma in fin dei conti quello scriteriato di Potter non aveva tutti i torti. Magari, prima o poi, sarebbe capitato. E nessuno avrebbe potuto fermarlo. Era libero, oramai.<br/>«Devi solo trovare il tuo pesce spada!» aggiunse poi Harry, stiracchiandosi.<br/>Draco voltò la testa verso di lui, costernato.<br/>«Voleva essere una battuta?»<br/>Anche Harry si voltò verso di lui.<br/>«Era tanto pessima?»<br/>Draco ridacchiò e non poté proprio far nulla per trattenerlo. Il pesce spada! Ma quanto poteva essere imbecille?<br/>«Naa...» soffiò, tornando poi a guardare le stelle. «Grazie, Potter».<br/>Harry sorrise. L'aveva ringraziato di rado, durante quegli anni. Forse aveva colto nel segno, quella sera. «Di nulla».<br/>«Potresti non dirlo a Weasel?» lo supplicò Draco infine, poi gli offrì gli ultimi tiri della sigaretta di Frullobulbo. Giusto per concludere la serata.<br/>Harry annuì. Sarebbe stato... il loro piccolo segreto. L'ennesimo.<br/>«Sarò muto come un <em>pesce</em>».<br/>«Hai finito!?»<br/>«Ok, ok, ma non prendermi a <em>pesci</em> in faccia».<br/>«Ti odio».<br/>Harry rise sguaiatamente. Aveva imparato a farlo, dopo la Guerra.</span></span><br/><br/> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>
      <em>
        <span>
          <span>
            <span>Continua...</span>
          </span>
        </span>
      </em>
    </p>
  </div>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>ANGOLO DI EEVAA:<br/>Buon anno, gente! <br/>Che questo 2021 porti qualche gioia in più, perché così non si può. Incrociamo le dita.<br/>Ma veniamo al capitolo di oggi! Hermione e Ron si sposano, happy? Draco è andato giusto in crash di sistema per colpa di questa cosa, ma è bello che abbia uno stupido Potter - e le sue stupide battute cringe - con cui parlarne. <br/>Dichiaro conclusi qui i flashback che parlano di come si siano ritrovati ad essere tutti amici - ma più avanti ci saranno alcuni flashback ancora più... back -. Dal prossimo capitolo si entra nel vivo della storia e, preparatevi, la mia cara beta Pally93 - che ringrazio sempre di cuore per il suo lavoro - ha dichiarato che è uno dei suoi preferiti. <br/>Siete pronti per la follia? Ecco, preparatevi. Livin' la vida loca! <br/>Un abbraccio e a domenica prossima,<br/>Eevaa</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Culo e Camicia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: Questa storia non è scritta a scopo di lucro. <br/>I personaggi usati e tutto ciò che fa parte del loro universo sono di proprietà di J.K.Rowling.<br/>Le seguenti immagini non mi appartengono e sono utilizzate a puro scopo illustrativo<br/>Nessun copyright si intende violato.<br/>Non concedo, in nessuna circostanza, l'autorizzazione a ripubblicare questa storia altrove, anche se creditata e anche con link all'originale.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span><span>- AUGUREY BUILDING N.7 -</span><br/><span>A magic sitcom in Diagon Alley</span></span><br/><br/><br/><span><span><strong>CAPITOLO 4</strong><br/><em>Culo e Camicia</em></span></span><br/><br/> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><br/><br/><span><span>L'esaurimento nervoso di Harry giunse, puntuale, durante i primi preparativi per il matrimonio.<br/>Che poi, più che di esaurimento nervoso si poteva benissimo parlare di crisi ormonale.<br/>Ron sosteneva che non si facesse così tante seghe dai tempi di Cho Chang.<br/>Intorno a metà dicembre, nonostante la data del matrimonio di Ron ed Hermione fosse prevista per la seconda metà di luglio, Harry aveva realizzato che presto si sarebbe trovato a convivere con una coppia sposata. O meglio, gliel'aveva fatto notare Pansy appellandosi a lui - molto delicatamente - come “candelabro”.<br/>Anche se, sempre a parere di Pansy, non sarebbe cambiato assolutamente niente rispetto a prima. L'unica sottile differenza sarebbero state le fedi alle dita dei due novelli sposi.<br/>Eppure, quell'anello con brillante sull'anulare di Hermione aveva acceso a Harry un allarme nel cervello con scritto “pericolo”. O, molto più precisamente, “scopare come un riccio”.<br/>Dopo il fidanzamento dei suoi migliori amici, Harry aveva iniziato la ricerca della persona giusta in modo quasi ossessivo. Cose che facevano passare Pansy come una persona asessuale.<br/>Aveva passato ogni singola serata a prendere Malfoy per la giacca e trascinarlo in strada o in qualche locale alla ricerca della sua anima gemella. E a Draco sarebbe andato tutto più che bene, se ogni santissima serata Harry non fosse tornato a casa con una quantità di paranoie tale da farlo sembrare la versione maschile e meno trasparente di Mirtilla Malcontenta.<br/>Punto primo: nessuna sembrava andare a bene. “Quella è troppo magra”, “quella è troppo alta” (“sei tu che sei nano”, faceva notare Draco), “quella ride come un ippopotamo”, “la sua<em> r</em> moscia mi innervosisce”, “lei è una Guaritrice e ho paura che mi diagnostichi malattie strane” (“ad esempio la tua instabilità mentale” puntualizzava Draco), “i suoi capelli sono troppo ricci”, “è troppo appiccicosa” e “la sua camicetta non mi piace”. Sì, aveva davvero rifiutato una ragazza per via della sua camicia. E Draco, ovviamente, aveva fatto notare che l'obiettivo era togliergliela.<br/>Punto secondo: se per qualche strano allineamento di pianeti Harry riusciva a trovarne una che andasse bene, cercava sempre una scusa per sabotarsi e sabotare ogni possibile relazione dopo la prima notte. Il “ti chiamo io” era diventato il suo grido di battaglia. Mai richiamata nessuna, naturalmente.<br/>Malfoy, in parte, si definiva un “proud-daddy” del suo compagno di rimorchi. Anche perché, se Potter avesse trovato una ragazza fissa, non avrebbe più avuto nessuno con cui uscire. A parte Pansy che, sì, ogni tanto gli rubava le conquiste.<br/>Il problema reale era che Potter passava tutto il giorno, poi, a lamentarsi con lui che non riuscisse a trovarne una decente, che fosse frustrato, che sarebbe rimasto single a vita. E a piagnucolare sul fatto che “se la Stronza mi ha messo le corna magari è perché non le bastavo”. Draco, a quell'affermazione, puntualmente gli faceva notare che se tutti si appellavano a Ginevra come “la Stronza”, un motivo c'era. E non era di certo lui.<br/>Malfoy odiava dover consolare Potter. Non era stato geneticamente programmato per consolare Potter. Lui e Potter dovevano o pestarsi e sfottersi, oppure uscire, cuccare, bere e divertirsi. Consolarlo per la sua costellazione di insicurezze non rientrava nel loro contratto di improbabile amicizia.<br/>Quindi, piuttosto che sentirlo lagnarsi in continuazione di cose che non stavano né in cielo né in Terra – figurarsi se l'Eroe del Mondo Magico poteva davvero faticare a trovarsi una ragazza decente! -, passavano le serate a bere in posti nuovi per vedere facce nuove e conoscere gente nuova.<br/><br/><br/>«Oh, Culo e Camicia stanno uscendo a rimorchiare, di nuovo» soffiò Ron una sera di metà dicembre, nel vedere Draco sistemarsi la cravatta davanti al loro specchio d'ingresso mentre aspettava Harry.<br/>«Ehi» si indignò Malfoy, «io sarei <em>Culo</em>?»<br/>Pansy, la quale stava sfogliando un catalogo di vestiti da sposa insieme a Hermione, sorrise a Draco in modo eloquente.<br/>«Beh, lo sei...»<br/>Draco arricciò il naso per un secondo poi, realizzando che non è che avessero tutti i torti, fece spallucce e si sistemò meglio il cappotto.<br/>«Oh, in effetti. Ma in questo caso, ah, possiamo dire<em> Culo Meraviglioso e Orribile Camicia a Quadri</em>» puntualizzò Malfoy nello scrutare con estremo disappunto Harry il quale, sistemandosi meglio gli occhiali sul naso, era appena uscito dalla sua stanza.<br/>«Ma-» fece per controbattere lui, invano.<br/>«Potter» sillabò Draco, in un tono pericolosamente tranquillo e tentando di mantenere la calma. «Chi credi di cuccare vestito in quel modo? Una contadinella del Kansas?»<br/>«Oh, per l'amor del cielo!» sbuffò Harry, pregando i fondatori di dargli la forza di sopportare quel supplizio per l'ennesima volta.<br/>«Giacca e cravatta. Andale, andale!» gli urlò dietro Draco, poi lo sospinse nuovamente fino in camera per una sessione approfondita di ricerca al buon gusto.<br/>Anche se, con tutta probabilità, nell'armadio di Potter non avrebbe trovato altro se non delusioni e crudeltà visive.<br/><br/><br/>«Pansy, il tuo amico sta esercitando una cattiva influenza su Harry» gli fece notare Ron, una volta che i due ragazzi se ne furono finalmente andati. Ovviamente solo dopo venti lunghissimi minuti di urla e rimproveri da parte di Draco sul fatto che il professor Lumacorno avesse più buon gusto di lui.<br/>«È la volta buona che Super-Eroe-Potter si dà una svegliata e capisce un po' da che parte sta girato. Ossia di <em>culo</em>» puntualizzò Pansy, senza entusiasmo.<br/>Ron, però, non la stava neanche più ascoltando. Si era messo a guardare una partita in tv mangiando carotine sbucciate. <em>Niente più cibo spazzatura</em>, aveva detto Hermione una settimana prima, <em>altrimenti non entrerai nello smoking. </em><br/>«Che intendi dire?!» domandò Hermione, confusa rispetto alla precedente risposta di Pansy.<br/>«Niente, niente. Proseguiamo qui. Questo con il corpetto di zaffiri giganti ti piace?» domandò la ragazza, mostrando un abito talmente pacchiano che neanche la Umbridge avrebbe indossato.<br/>«Morgana, aiutami...»</span></span><br/> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>•</p>
  </div>
</div><div>
  <p><br/><br/><span><span>Il quartiere londinese più in voga per giovani e aitanti maghi e streghe era senza dubbio quello dietro a Camden Market. Si accedeva da uno dei vicoli del Locke, in una libreria antica. Camden Magic pullulava di gente ogni sera, in particolar modo dal giovedì alla domenica.<br/>Il massimo picco il sabato e, quindi, quella era la serata perfetta per fare il giro dei locali.<br/>«Ahh, dannazione, ho finito le radici. Fermiamoci a prenderle» si maledì Draco, dopo aver controllato nelle tasche del cappotto nero.<br/>«Malfoy, tu fumi troppo!» lo redarguì Harry.<br/>«Disse la ciminiera».<br/>Il miglior posto per procacciarsi quel tipo di cose era senza dubbio lo Sfattucchiere. Solo roba legale, naturalmente! Certe schifezze che giravano - pozioni allucinogene, droghe Babbane - non ne avevano mai provate e non ne volevano proprio sapere.<br/>Le radici di Frullobulbo invece, secondo uno studio recente, non facevano altro che amplificare temporaneamente i sensi magici, diminuendo però temporaneamente la potenza degli incantesimi e i riflessi. Nessun danno per la salute. Veniva usata spesso dai profeti di Divinazione per aumentare le doti da sensitivi.<br/>La Cooman ne andava matta e, a detta di Paciock, da quando era giunto a Hogwarts come tirocinante, la strega aveva predetto cose oltre l'immaginabile, e si erano rivelate tutte vere.<br/>Harry, perciò, si teneva bene alla larga da lei. Non fosse mai che ne predicesse – di nuovo – la morte.<br/>«Malfoy, dai! Muoviti!» lo esortò Harry, mentre il ragazzo scrutava il listino sulla parete con l'elenco delle radici migliori.<br/>«Ma che razza di fretta hai!?»<br/>«Sono uscito per conoscere gente, non per strafarmi di Frullobulbo» sbottò Harry, esasperato.<br/>«Magari il cazzo di Frullobulbo amplifica i tuoi sensi e per una volta riesci a trovare una povera ragazza che ti vada bene. Cosa non andava in quella di ieri? Ah, aveva le doppie punte, vero» ricordò Draco, stringendo le labbra in un moto di disappunto.<br/>Harry sbuffò, annoiato.<br/>«E cos'è che non va nelle radici di qualità normale che prendi di solito?»<br/>«Ci sto provando a prenderlo, ma non vedi che il commerciante è sul retro del botteghino?» fece presente Draco, trascinando Harry più vicino per fargli sbirciare dietro la tenda del negozietto, dove il commesso stava mescolando una pozione..<br/>Gli occhi di Harry, però, vennero catturati su una statuetta di una bestia fantastica appoggiata sul bancone, una sorta di geco colorato con delle ali. Non aveva mai visto niente di simile, nei suoi libri di scuola e di specializzazione.<br/>«E questo cosa diavolo è?» domandò, prendendo tra le mani il modellino.<br/>Ma, proprio nel momento in cui appoggiò le dita sull'oggetto, avvertì come un vuoto d'aria a partire dall'ombelico. E Draco, ancora aggrappato all'avambraccio di Harry, si ritrovò a boccheggiare allo stesso modo non appena il mondo intorno a loro iniziò a vorticare incessantemente.<br/>Una strana forza sembrò prenderli entrambi per i piedi e, da un momento all'altro, vennero sbalzati via, altrove.<br/><br/><br/><br/>Atterrarono rovinosamente sul pavimento di un luogo semi-buio, con delle piastrelle blu, rosse e bianche e decorazioni improbabili sulle pareti. Draco mugugnò infastidito e tentò di alzarsi da terra sopprimendo le vertigini e il senso di nausea galoppante.<br/>«Che cazzo hai fatto?!» ringhiò, poi si appoggiò con la schiena contro una parete per respirare.<br/>Harry, ancora provato, fece decisamente più fatica ad issarsi sulle sue gambe. Quella sensazione, in realtà, non gli era nuova. Doveva trattarsi per forza una Passaporta.<br/>«Niente! Ho solo toccato quel coso!» rispose, indicando la statuetta dello strano geco sul pavimento.<br/>«Mettitele nel culo le mani, la prossima volta!» lo rimproverò Draco, guardandosi intorno.<br/>Sembrava una sorta di laboratorio in disuso in un seminterrato. Delle scale ripide in pietra e una porta in legno di noce portavano al piano superiore.<br/>Insieme provarono ad aggrapparsi di nuovo alla Passaporta, ma era evidente che si fosse disattivata. Decisero dunque di provare a salire al piano di sopra. Draco non perse tempo a insultare Potter per non aver neanche quel giorno portato il Mantello dell'Invisibilità ma, per loro grande fortuna, si ritrovarono in un negozio molto simile a quello che avevano lasciato, solo più gremito di persone e con colori decisamente più sgargianti. A giudicare dai vestiti, erano tutti Babbani o maghi in borghese.<br/>Nessuno dei proprietari, fortunatamente, sembrò accorgersi della loro presenza. Sgattaiolarono fuori e si ritrovarono in un ampio viale alberato pieno di gente. Tante decorazioni natalizie appese ai lampioni e tante bancarelle al centro della via, laddove non passavano macchine.<br/>«Ma dove diavolo siamo finiti?!» domandò Malfoy, allibito. Era certo di aver visto quel posto da qualche parte, ma proprio non ricordava dove.<br/>Harry, allarmato, provò a fermare una signora a caso per chiederle informazioni.<br/>«Mi scusi signora, sa dirmi dove ci troviamo?» chiese educatamente. La signora, però, alzò le mani e fece segno di diniego.<br/>«No entiendo! Lo siento mucho, no hablo inglés» disse lei, in una lingua a Harry incomprensibile.<br/>«Eh?!»<br/>«Oh, perfetto!» sbuffò Draco, sarcastico. «Dice che non parla inglese, non ci capisce! Parla spagnolo».<br/>«SIAMO FINITI IN SPAGNA?!» berciò Harry, esterrefatto, domandandosi poi come avesse fatto Malfoy a comprendere quanto detto dalla signora.<br/>Scoprì che egli non parlava spagnolo ma un poco lo capiva, poiché era simile al francese. Ed egli aveva dei parenti in Francia con i quali, spesso, aveva avuto a che fare.<br/>I due maghi, confusi, iniziarono a guardarsi intorno alla ricerca di indizi fino a quando, a lato di una palazzina, non comparve il nome della via.<br/><em>Rambla Principal</em>. Ecco dove Draco aveva già visto quel posto: in fotografia! Sapeva esattamente dove si trovassero. E, nel realizzarlo, il suo volto si illuminò di entusiasmo.<br/>«Barcellona, Potter! Siamo a Barcellona! Hai fatto una cosa giusta una volta tanto, nella vita» annunciò Malfoy, raggiante. Lo prese per un braccio e iniziò a trascinarlo per il viale in direzione opposta al porto.<br/>«Ma Malfoy! Non possiamo stare qui! Dobbiamo tornare a-»<br/>«Non fare il guastafeste e vieni con me. Ci penseremo più tardi, a come tornare! Vàmonos!» urlò Draco, entusiasta, incamminandosi veloce tra i vicoli della capitale della Catalogna.</span></span><br/> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>•</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div><div>
  <p><br/><span><span>L'iniziale reticenza di Harry venne completamente sotterrata dalla bellezza di quella città al tramonto, dalla gente, dalle luci colorate. Non avevano idea di dove si trovasse il quartiere magico, ma decisero di non chiedere troppo. Si godettero l'aperitivo e le tapas nel Barrio Gotico, si fecero un giro al porto e conobbero due ragazze francesi in un locale, mentre sorseggiavano Margarita. Ovviamente, per Harry, Antoinette e Sabine erano troppo <em>francesi</em>.<br/>Draco, mostrando una grande padronanza della lingua che fece stupire Harry, si fece consigliare dei locali alla moda.<br/>Fu così che, dopo numerose tappe, si ritrovarono di fronte al The Moon. E Harry ebbe l'insana voglia di mettere le mani addosso al suo improvvisato compagno di viaggio.<br/>«Sul serio, Malfoy? Vuoi portarmi in un locale gay?!»<br/>«Potter, Potter... beata la tua ignoranza, davvero» ridacchiò Draco, con elegante saccenteria. «Lascia che ti spieghi come gira il mondo: i locali gay sono pieni – PIENI! - di ragazze che vanno matte per queste cose e che vogliono passare una serata alternativa tra amiche».<br/>«Stai scherzando?»<br/>«Pansy rimorchia di più quando esce con me nei locali di Piccadilly che quando va con Millicent in giro nelle discoteche» spiegò Draco minuziosamente. Harry, ancora non del tutto convinto, si accodò per l'ingresso insieme a lui e insieme superarono elegantemente il buttafuori.<br/>Quel posto era quanto di più pazzesco Harry avesse mai visto in vita sua. Non era mai entrato in un locale gay ma, se proprio doveva ammetterlo, quello non era neanche così imbarazzante come se l'era immaginato. Beh, a parte i ballerini mezzi nudi attaccati ai pali che, con quel fisico lì, erano uno spettacolo per gli occhi per qualsiasi genere di persona. Erano statuari, da copertina. Soprattutto quello con i capelli biondi sul palo di sinistra. Ma anche quello con la pelle nera a destra era molto bello.<br/>Ah, in effetti, c'erano anche tante ragazze.<br/><br/><br/><br/>Due ore e altri tre Margarita più tardi, Harry e Draco si incontrarono ciondolanti al centro della pista. Quella, decisamente, era una serata leggendaria. Sarebbe stata ricordata negli annali come la serata in cui erano incappati per sbaglio in una Passaporta Internazionale, erano finiti a Barcellona e si erano ubriacati come Lepricani.<br/>«Potter, come va?» domandò Draco. Gli si appoggiò barcollante alla spalla, lo sguardo poco sobrio, un sorriso deliziato che gli tagliava il volto.<br/>«Sono ubriaco. 'Sti cocktail Babbani sono... ahah!» rispose Harry, scoppiando a ridere dal niente.<br/>«Concordo. Oh, ops, c'è Romero che mi chiama» ribatté Draco, strascicando la voce più del solito. Con l'ennesimo cocktail in mano, indicò un ragazzo carino con i capelli ricci a bordo pista che gli sorrideva.<br/>«Romero?»<br/>«Romero, lo prendo tutto intero» concluse Malfoy e, con una risata sguaiata, si allontanò balzellando verso il tizio in questione.<br/>«Fai schifo!» gli urlò dietro Harry, ma fu troppo tardi.<br/><br/><br/><br/>Non sapeva bene quanto tempo fosse passato, Draco, ma sapeva bene che quel Romero non era poi così un granché. Troppo molesto e rozzo, per i suoi gusti. Non che volesse essere trattato come una principessina, ma proprio non sopportava che gli tirasse i capelli e tentasse di divorargli il collo in pubblico. Con tutto il tempo che ci metteva a metterli in ordine in modo impeccabile! E poi non aveva una passione per i vampiri, nossignore.<br/>Il locale stava iniziando a svuotarsi, sintomo che probabilmente erano già passate le due del mattino. Di Potter, però, neanche l'ombra.<br/>Prima o poi avrebbero anche dovuto ingegnarsi per capire come tornare a Londra. Lo cercò in lungo e in largo per la pista, ritrovando finalmente un poco della sobrietà persa nelle ore precedenti.<br/>Ma finalmente, quando lo scorse dalla lontananza, dovette ricredersi. Non poteva essere.<br/>Draco chiuse gli occhi e se li stropicciò con le mani ma, quando li riaprì, lo scenario non cambiò. Non poteva essere così ubriaco da avere le allucinazioni, non aveva neanche fumato!<br/>Si avvicinò di qualche passo e avvertì il cuore palpitargli a mille nel petto. Era proprio Potter. Quell'imbecille, stupido d'un Potter. Che limonava con un ragazzo. Un <em>ragazzo</em>. Maschio.<br/>«Potter!» lo chiamò Draco, incredulo, iniziando a battergli insistentemente su una spalla. Egli si voltò per un attimo.<br/>«Ciao, Malfoy» mugugnò confuso, poi tornò a sbranare la faccia del tizio biondo. Draco non poteva crederci.<br/>«POTTER!» lo chiamò nuovamente, con più insistenza.<br/>«Che vuoi?!» gli urlò di rimando Harry. Si staccò goffamente dalle braccia tentacolari del ragazzo biondo il quale, scocciato, si allontanò con un borbottio.<br/>Harry guardò Draco con espressione di disappunto e confusione.<br/>«Ti sei... ehm» farneticò Malfoy. E lui non farneticava. Mai. «Potter... ti sei accorto che era un uomo, vero?»<br/>Harry lo squadrò con ovvietà.<br/>«Certo!» rispose, ciondolando e allargando le braccia con fare eloquente.<br/>Draco, allibito, sollevò un sopracciglio e spalancò la bocca. E da quando a Potter piacevano gli uomini?<br/>La risposta alla sua domanda gli giunse pochi secondi più tardi, quando gli occhi annebbiati di Harry si spalancarono in un moto improvviso di realizzazione.<br/>«Oh, Merlino» soffiò e si portò una mano alla bocca.<br/><em>Appunto</em>, pensò Draco. Harry iniziò a iperventilare.<br/>«Sì, Potter» gli fece notare, annuendo.<br/>«Oh, Merlino! Oh, Merlino!» urlò Harry. Si passò compulsivamente una mano tra i capelli sudati. Non poteva essere accaduto veramente!<br/>«Già».<br/>«Ho baciato un uomo» realizzò Harry, senza smettere di iperventilare.<br/>«Hai baciato quello a cui puntavo da tutta la sera, pezzo di stronzo!» puntualizzò Draco, mettendosi le mani ai fianchi nel tentativo di sdrammatizzare la situazione.<br/>Peccato che la situazione degenerò quando Harry si fece sempre più pallido e assunse lo stesso colorito sano e in salute di Nick-Quasi-Senza-Testa.<br/>«Devo uscire di qui» soffiò, fiondandosi infine in direzione della porta.<br/>Draco alzò gli occhi al cielo, poi lo seguì di corsa.<br/><br/><br/>Lo ritrovò nel vicolo accanto, quello che dava sul porto, intento a vomitare anima e dignità in un tombino.<br/>«Non ti sembra un tantinello eccessivo?» gli domandò Draco, con le labbra strette. Del resto si era fatto un uomo, mica un troll. La ragazza che aveva portato a casa due settimane prima sì che sembrava un troll.<br/>E, giusto per ribadirlo, si era fatto l'uomo più affascinante del locale.<br/>Harry finì di vomitare parecchi minuti più tardi, barcollò fino al muro e si lasciò scivolare fino a trovarsi con il sedere a terra.<br/>«Scusa. Troppe emozioni. E troppo Margarita» borbottò quindi, portandosi le mani in faccia e sospirandoci dentro.<br/>Draco scosse la testa con un sorrisetto.<br/>«Oh, nessun problema. Ora però... no, ehi!» si interruppe al suono di un singhiozzo, poi un altro.<br/>«Ehi, Ehi, no, Potter... perché piangi?» sussurrò Draco, avvicinandosi rapidamente a lui e posandogli una mano sulla schiena.<br/>Cosa aveva detto a inizio serata? Ah, che non era programmato geneticamente per consolare Potter.<br/>«Oh, per l'amor di Salazar» grugnì Malfoy, colto da un moto di dispiacere e di irritazione allo stesso tempo. Tentò di prendergli un braccio per issarlo in piedi, invano. «Tirati su-oh, ci rinuncio».<br/>Arricciò il naso con disgusto, poi si sedette accanto a lui. Per terra. Quanto poteva essere caduto in basso?<br/>«Sono ubriaco, a Barcellona, alle quattro del mattino, senza idea di come tornare a casa e mi sono appena limonato un uomo!» proferì quindi Harry, tra singhiozzi poco sobri.<br/>Beh, almeno lui sapeva che ore erano.<br/>«Oh, non è il caso di prenderla così male! Adesso chiamiamo i nostri amici e ci facciamo creare una Passaporta. O mal che vada prendiamo un aereo Babbano, per quanto io lo detes-» tentò di sdrammatizzare Draco, venendo però interrotto dall'affermazione più bizzarra e inaspettata degli ultimi... tre anni?<br/>«Mi è piaciuto».<br/>Draco spalancò gli occhi.<br/>«Oh...»<br/>Quella era decisamente una sorpresa. Tuttalpiù che erano settimane che lo sopportava in continue lamentele sul fatto che nessuna delle sue conquiste fosse soddisfacente.<br/>«E...» soffiò Harry, senza smettere di singhiozzare, «e... e se sono gay?»<br/>Draco non riuscì a trattenere una risatina, a quel pensiero.<br/>«Oh, Potter, sarebbe la prima volta che ti direi che hai buon gusto!»<br/>Harry, di tutta risposta, gli tirò una debole gomitata al fianco.<br/>«Malfoy!» lo redarguì con voce strascicata, poi appoggiò la testa sulla sua spalla, sconsolato.<br/>Draco si irrigidì e provò l'irrefrenabile impulso di schiantarlo altrove. Poi si ricordò delle condizioni precarie dell'amico e decise di passare oltre.<br/>«Lo trovo improbabile, magari sei bisessuale» <em>o semplicemente troppo ubriaco,</em> aggiunse mentalmente, prima di continuare, «ma non lo trovo comunque un buon motivo per frignare in questo modo. Tirati su, andiamo a cercare una cabina telefonica e chiamiamo casa. Poi ci facciamo dare una pozione anti-sbornia da Pansy e ne parliamo da sobri, ok? Potter? Pott... oh, per l'amor del cielo!»<br/>Il deficiente gli era collassato addosso. Andato! Spento, completamente addormentato, come le principesse delle favole. Mai vista una principessa con gli occhiali.<br/>Draco si maledì, maledì Potter, maledì quel tizio che si era limonato, maledì Romero e maledì Barcellona.<br/>Che poi, pensò Draco, a Barcellona non dovrebbe fare più caldo? Faceva un freddo becco. Sarebbero morti congelati.<br/>Fortunatamente si ricordò che – che cosa bizzarra! - erano maghi. Estrasse la sua bacchetta dalla tasca del cappotto, lanciò qualche incantesimo di protezione e all'interno di esso uno riscaldante.<br/>Tanto valeva attendere l'alba e chiudere un pochino gli occhi. Tuttalpiù che i capelli ricci di quel deficiente di Potter erano morbidi. Un giaciglio imperfetto, ma funzionale.</span></span><br/> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>•</p>
  </div>
</div><div>
  <p><br/><br/><span><span>«<em>A BARCELLONA?!</em>»<br/>Draco allontanò la cornetta dall'orecchio per un secondo.<br/>«Granger, ripeterlo più forte non lo renderà meno bizzarro».<br/>Si erano svegliati alle prime luci dell'alba, in pieni postumi, dopo due ore e mezza a dormire per terra come barboni. Draco sentiva di non essere mai caduto così in basso in vita sua.<br/>Harry, dal canto suo, avrebbe preferito non svegliarsi. I buchi di trama della precedente serata non lo avevano risparmiato dei dettagli più significativi. Perché, evidentemente, era troppo sperare in una totale amnesia.<br/>La cosa peggiore? Non avere con sé le pozioni anti-sbornia.<br/><em>«Ok... questa poi me la spiegate. Andiamo subito al Ministero a farci creare una Passaporta Internazionale speciale. Voi intanto recatevi a Casa Batllo, è da lì che si accede al quartiere magico» </em>spiegò Hermione, illustrando poi a Draco tutti i dettagli su come raggiungere il Ministero della Magia Catalano.<br/><br/><br/>Ci vollero quattro ore per riuscire a trovare il luogo e l'ufficio designato. Se Harry non fosse stato troppo impegnato a morire di capogiri, compiangere se stesso e detestare Malfoy per averlo portato in quel dannato locale, avrebbe riso sguaiatamente dei suoi tentativi di spiegarsi in lingua spagnola con gli addetti alle Passaporte.<br/>«Nos otros... tornares... a casa! Casa, Londra! Ehm Londras!» gesticolò Draco, parlando con un tono di voce estremamente alto e accondiscendente. Come se dire cazzate più lentamente le rendesse più comprensibili. «Yo e mi colega... persi... qui per sbaglio. Errores! Mi colega... cretino! Mette las manos dove non dovrebbes!»<br/>«Inglès?» domandò l'uomo dalle brillanti intuizioni.<br/>«Eh, buenos dias» sbottò Malfoy, mettendosi le mani nei capelli. Dieci minuti che parlavano e tutto ciò che quei tizi erano a malapena riusciti a dedurre era che fossero inglesi. «Morgana maledetta, di questo passo torneremo a casa a Natale. Dell'anno prossimo».<br/>C'era qualcosa di estremamente comico in tutto quello. O drammatico, che dir si voglia.<br/><br/><br/>Eppure finalmente, a mezzogiorno inoltrato, i due maghi riuscirono a tornare in Inghilterra. Dopo che Malfoy aveva dato sfoggio di tutta la sua blasfemia artistica per farsi comprendere.<br/>Una vera fortuna che la posizione di Harry come Auror avesse risparmiato loro la multa per aver viaggiato tra stati con una Passaporta non riconosciuta.<br/>Non vennero però altrettanto risparmiati dai giudizi e gli interrogatori dei loro rispettivi coinquilini una volta rientrati a casa. Harry, rosso come un peperone e fumante dalla rabbia, si precipitò in camera sua sbattendosi la porta alle spalle.<br/>Ron, Hermione e Pansy, i quali li stavano attendendo nel salotto dell'appartamento dei Grifoni, squadrarono Draco con sguardi di rimprovero.<br/>«Cosa gli hai fatto?» sibilò Ron.<br/>«IO!?» urlò Malfoy, indignato. «Io non gli ho fatto un bel niente. Ha fatto tutto da solo! È lui che ci ha catapultati a Barcellona, è lui che si è sbronzato come un cane e...» Draco si interruppe e si morse la lingua. Non era decisamente il caso di mettere in pubblica piazza cos'altro avesse combinato Potter. «...e basta».<br/>Ron e Hermione sbuffarono, esasperati, poi raggiunsero Harry in camera nel tentativo di capirci di più.<br/>Pansy, al contrario, poggiò una mano sulla spalla di Draco con un sorrisetto beffardo.<br/>«Ed è lui che ha scoperto di essere <em>Culo</em> e non <em>Camicia</em>?» domandò, affamata di gossip.<br/>Draco, di tutta risposta, le lanciò uno sguardo eloquente.<br/><br/>Di certo, era stata una serata che sarebbe passata agli annali.</span></span><br/><br/><br/> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>
      <span>
        <span>
          <span>Continua...</span>
        </span>
      </span>
    </em>
  </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>ANGOLO DI EEVAA<br/>Buenos diaaaaas, colegas!<br/>Bene, bene, bene. <br/>Vi avevo promesso follia? Follia è giunta.<br/>Mi avete chiesto in molti "ma quand'è che Harry scopre che gli piace la bacchetta?", eccovi accontentati! :D<br/>È partito subito con inconsapevoli prove empiriche. Un vero peccato che alla fine dei conti non l'abbia proprio presa benissimo. Diciamo che dovrà giusto realizzare! <br/>Pansy l'ha capito prima di tutti, naturalmente. (Quanto amate Pansy da 1 a 394?)<br/>Ebbene avete anche fatto la conoscenza del migliore amico di Pally93, Romero. Scusate, ma se la mia meravigliosa beta reader (che ringrazio sempre tanto &lt;3) non mi ha revisionato queste battute cringiosissime allora sono andata sul sicuro xD <br/>E niente, io mi sono divertita un sacco a scrivere questo capitolo. Due estati fa sono stata (per la terza volta) a Barcellona ed è una città che amo tantissimo.<br/>Voi ci siete mai stati? Vi è piaciuto questo capitolo? Ma, soprattutto... siete pronti per la Potter-paranoia del prossimo? :D<br/>Grazie come sempre a tutti per il supporto! Adiosssss amigosssss!<br/>Eevaa</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Le tette di Pansy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: Questa storia non è scritta a scopo di lucro. <br/>I personaggi usati e tutto ciò che fa parte del loro universo sono di proprietà di J.K.Rowling.<br/>Le seguenti immagini non mi appartengono e sono utilizzate a puro scopo illustrativo<br/>Nessun copyright si intende violato.<br/>Non concedo, in nessuna circostanza, l'autorizzazione a ripubblicare questa storia altrove, anche se creditata e anche con link all'originale.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Piccolo reminder giusto perché la gente è scema non si sa mai: PRENDETE LA STORIA CON IRONIA. Ovviamente sono contro e mi dissocio dal sessismo in ogni sua forma.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
    <br/>
    <span>
      <span>- AUGUREY BUILDING N.7 -</span>
      <br/>
      <span>A magic sitcom in Diagon Alley</span>
    </span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
    
    <br/>
    <span>
      <span>
        <strong>CAPITOLO 5</strong>
        <br/>
        <em>Le tette di Pansy</em>
      </span>
    </span>
  </p>
</div> <div>
  <p><br/><br/><span><span>Con il Natale alle porte e un matrimonio da organizzare, i primi venti giorni di dicembre passarono veloci come una Firebolt in corsa.<br/>C'era sempre un gran fermento all'appartamento dei Grifoni. Pansy aveva messo pianta stabile lì da quando si era offerta come wedding-planner. La cosa non sarebbe stata neanche così spiacevole, se solo la ragazza non avesse avuto dei gusti decisamente esuberanti.<br/>Hermione ci aveva impiegato una settimana intera per spiegarle che no, non avrebbe affatto desiderato giungere all'altare su un veliero volante con tanto di cornamuse scozzesi. E non c'era affatto bisogno di <em>imperiare</em> la filarmonica della Scala di Milano per il primo ballo. Poco etico e giusto un tantino illegale.<br/><br/><br/>Pansy e Hermione ci avevano messo inspiegabilmente poco a diventare amiche, negli anni. Erano entrambe furbe, caparbie e incredibilmente intelligenti. E, a dispetto dei loro interessi completamente agli antipodi, le due ragazze avevano trovato un punto forte in comune: il Diagon Mule. Quando bevevano quel particolare cocktail, erano in grado di parlare per ore del nulla più totale.<br/>Ma, se l'entusiasmo per le feste era giunto con tanto di bollette aumentate per le innumerevoli luci di Natale, la crisi ormonale di Harry si era spenta come una fiammella senza ossigeno e aveva lasciato posto ad uno smarrimento esistenziale.<br/>Da quella serata leggendaria a Barcellona di una settimana prima, infatti, Harry si era rintanato in camera sua ogni sera senza dar cenno di vita. Usciva la mattina presto per lavorare e rientrava millantando forti mal di testa e altre scuse per non partecipare ai raduni del gruppo o le consuete uscite al pub.<br/>E, soprattutto, non voleva parlare con Malfoy di quello che era successo a Barcellona. Ci aveva tentato, Draco, a chiedergli se avesse bisogno un ragguaglio sui vari buchi di trama della serata, ma Harry aveva cambiato discorso con una delicatezza e un aplomb da vero professionista. Ossia iniziando a tossire, ridacchiare, arrossire e farneticare.<br/>Il venti dicembre, però, non era proprio riuscito a dire di no alla consueta uscita di inizio vacanze allo Shame-rock. Pansy e Ron avrebbero lavorato comunque durante il periodo di Natale e Harry era in reperibilità in quanto Auror, ma in generale quella era oramai una serata di tradizione.<br/>Aperitivo leggero, cena a base di frittume e schifezze varie che offriva il menù del pub irlandese, litri di Burrobirra, lunghe partite a Sparaschioppo e Whiskey Incendiari come se non ci fosse un domani. Tuttavia, nei tre anni precedenti, si erano sempre pentiti che il domani fosse arrivato sul serio.<br/>«Ok, ragazzi, è stato bello» annunciò Draco poco prima della mezzanotte, «ma adesso vado ad acchiapparmi quel giovanotto aitante che mi sta guardando da tre quarti d'ora». Fece per allontanarsi baldanzoso, prima di voltarsi indietro con espressione beffarda. «Prima che qualcuno me lo freghi!» ridacchiò e sgattaiolò poi in direzione della sua preda.<br/>Harry, al contrario degli altri tre, colse la frecciatina al volo e le sue guance divennero rosse quanto i capelli di Ron. Si incupì e iniziò a giochicchiare con le arachidi nella ciotola, sorseggiando distrattamente il suo ennesimo drink. La rabbia lo pervase tutto d'un colpo. La verità? Detestava Malfoy e il suo modo di fare, in quei giorni. Senza motivo, senza un perché.<br/>Anche se, a dirla tutta, detestava molto di più se stesso.<br/><br/>«Ok, Harry, questa cosa deve finire» sbottò Hermione, dopo l'ennesimo tentativo del suo amico di isolarsi dal mondo. «Avete passato settimane a uscire tutte le sere. Poi siete tornati da Barcellona e lui è fresco come una rosa, tu sei un cadavere. Si può sapere cosa diavolo è successo?»<br/>Ron, al suo fianco, annuì. Pansy, con gli occhi sgranati e un sorrisetto imbarazzato, affogò nell'alcool la sua voglia di replicare. Oh, di alcool ne sarebbe servito eccome.<br/>«È che non capisco proprio come faccia!» si lagnò Harry, voltandosi per indicare Malfoy e la sua conquista. «Lui va, prende, disfa, limona e poi torna come se nulla fosse successo!»<br/>«Ma è quello che ha sempre fatto, non una novità» fece quindi presente Hermione, le sopracciglia corrugate in protesta.<br/>E non aveva nemmeno tutti i torti. Malfoy non stava facendo niente di diverso dal solito. Era lui che si sentiva diverso, completamente annebbiato da ciò che era successo a Barcellona con quel tizio.<br/>«Amico, non sarai geloso di Malfoy!» ridacchiò Ron, tirandogli una gomitata che lo fece scattare come una molla.<br/>«NO!» berciò. Ovviamente non era geloso <em>di</em> Malfoy. Anche se dal tono che aveva usato si sarebbe benissimo potuto fraintendere. Il problema era decisamente un altro. «No, ovviamente. È che a scuola non era così e forse non mi ci sono mai realmente abituato» sputò fuori Harry, in preda alla propria frustrazione.<br/>«Così come, scusa?» domandò Hermione, stupita.<br/>«COSÌ GAY!» sparò a vuoto Harry con rabbia, rendendosi poi immediatamente conto di quanto uscito dalla propria bocca. I tre coinquilini, a quelle parole, spalancarono così tanto gli occhi da sembrare tre allocchi.<br/>Per la sua affermazione, certo, ma anche perché Harry non si era accorto che Draco fosse appena tornato dalla loro parte. E, come da perfetto copione, avesse appena sentito tutto.<br/>Anche perché l'aveva detto tanto, tanto ad alta voce. L'avevano sentito tutti, un po' come quando Ron aveva invitato Fleur al Ballo al quarto anno.<br/>Quando Harry si voltò e lo vide lì, appena dietro di lui, avvertì come l'estremo bisogno di sprofondare. Specialmente quando egli ricambiò il suo sguardo con un'espressione così omicida che gli ricordò tanto i tempi passati. Troppo. Non lo guardava così dal sesto anno di scuola, e fece male. Poi, indignato, Draco prese per mano la sua conquista e si allontanò verso l'uscita a passi concitati.<br/>Harry si prese la faccia tra le mani e realizzò improvvisamente di essere un inesorabile, inguaribile testa di cazzo.<br/>«Sei diventato omofobo tutto di colpo?!» sibilò Pansy, inviperita più che mai.<br/>«Oh, Merlino, ci ha provato con te!?» squittì Ron, e Hermione gli sferrò un calcio sugli stinchi da sotto il tavolo.<br/>«No! No, certo che no...» affermò Harry, sconsolato.<br/>Non sapeva proprio cosa gli fosse preso. O meglio, lo sapeva eccome cosa gli fosse preso, ma solo in quel momento stava realizzando che se la fosse presa – ingiustamente – con la persona sbagliata.<br/>Perché non riusciva proprio ad accettare di aver baciato un uomo e che gli fosse piaciuto. E si sentì un completo idiota.<br/>«Complimenti, allora. Hai appena ferito i suoi sentimenti» lo rimproverò aspramente Pansy, incrociando le braccia al petto. La ragazza, a dire la verità, stava comprendendo anche fin troppo bene del perché Potter si fosse comportato in quel modo, ma non giustificava affatto una tale maleducazione da parte sua. Perché Draco era un fratello per lei, e ben sapeva quanto potesse ferirlo una cosa del genere.<br/>Anche Harry lo sapeva e, proprio per quello, si sentì morire.<br/>«È Malfoy. Non ce li ha i sentimenti» disse Ron nel tentativo di sdrammatizzare la situazione, beccandosi di conseguenza un altro calcio da sotto al tavolo. Due. Uno da Hermione, uno da Pansy.<br/>«Certo che ce li ha» soffiò Harry, affranto. Si alzò quindi di tutta fretta nella speranza che Malfoy non se ne fosse già andato via con quel tipo.<br/><br/><br/><br/>Lo trovò fuori dal locale, intento a sorbirsi le vane chiacchiere del ragazzo. Ed era così evidente che Draco non lo stesse ascoltando che Harry si domandò come diavolo potesse non accorgersene, quell'idiota.<br/>Quando Malfoy lo scorse, alzò gli occhi al cielo e fece per prendere di nuovo il tizio e allontanarsi, ma Harry si avvicinò più in fretta e lo chiamò.<br/>«Scusami, Caleb, torno subito» gli disse quindi Draco, scocciato, seguendo poi Harry qualche metro più lontano.<br/>«Beh?» sibilò Malfoy, con le braccia conserte e il naso arricciato.<br/>Decisamente inquietante, secondo Harry. Era da troppo, troppo tempo che non usava quel cipiglio con lui. E Harry scoprì che quell'espressione – oltre ad essere fastidiosamente aristocratica – era molto dolorosa.<br/>L'ultima volta che l'aveva fissato così, gli aveva lanciato di rimando una Sectumsempra. E per Harry era, tutt'oggi, uno dei sensi di colpa più grandi di tutta la sua intera esistenza.<br/>«Malfoy, mi dispiace...» soffiò quindi, con lo sguardo basso.<br/>Draco soffocò una risata amara e arricciò ancor di più il naso.<br/>«Di cosa ti dispiace, Potter? Di essere il bue che dà del cornuto all'asino?»<br/>«Malf-»<br/>«O di aver rimpianto i <em>bei</em> tempi della scuola in cui non ero <em>così</em> <em>gay</em>? Devo ricordartelo, che a scuola non ero così gay perché ero troppo impegnato a farmi manovrare come un burattino? Devo ricordarti di ciò che sono stato costretto a fare il sesto anno per sopravvivere? Devo proprio farlo?» rammentò Malfoy, con le braccia conserte e un espressione delusa dipinta sul volto.<br/>Harry avrebbe voluto sprofondare tanto da trovarsi in Cina.<br/>L'aveva presa decisamente male. Comprensibile.<br/>«Draco...»<br/>Non lo chiamava mai per nome, ma gli venne spontaneo.<br/>«Sai cosa, Potter?» lo interruppe nuovamente lui. «Non ti facevo così mentalmente chiuso. Spero che tu faccia pace con te stesso, ne hai bisogno» concluse quindi con un sorriso amaro, poi si allontanò nuovamente per raggiungere Caleb e, insieme, si smaterializzarono altrove.<br/>Aveva combinato un disastro. Il tutto perché era stupido, incredibilmente stupido. Piton aveva avuto ragione quando l'aveva definito un impiastro, arrogante, testa di legno. Pace all'anima sua.<br/><br/><br/>Harry tornò nel locale con la coda tra le gambe, si sedette sullo sgabello in silenzio, poi si accasciò con le braccia sul tavolo e la testa nascosta tra esse.<br/>Pansy, Hermione e Ron si lanciarono delle occhiate gravi.<br/>«Beh, il vostro rapporto non è cambiato poi molto dai tempi della scuola. Gli tieni il muso, ci litighi e il tuo umore rimane a terra per giorni» rammentò Hermione, con una punta nostalgica nella voce.<br/>Harry grugnì. Già, decisamente non era cambiato proprio un bel niente.<br/>«Sai, amico, sembrate davvero una vecchia coppia di sposi, a volte».<br/>Pansy, a quell'affermazione di Ron, dovette lottare ardentemente per non soffocare per tutto il whiskey ingerito in una botta sola.</span></span><br/><br/><br/> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>•••</p>
</div><div>
  <p><span><span><em>Harry si addentrò nel bagno dei ragazzi e si slacciò finalmente quello stupido farfallino al collo. Odiava ballare. Odiava le tradizioni e, soprattutto, odiava Calì e il suo orribile vestito che la faceva sembrare un'aranciata. E odiava Diggory, più di tutti, perché aveva ballato tutta sera con la ragazza che piaceva a lui.</em><br/><em>Si sciacquò la faccia due, tre volte prima di accorgersi che lì, seduto sul davanzale, c'era nientepopodimeno che Draco Malfoy. Anch'egli con il farfallino slacciato, l'aria di chi non ha la minima voglia di tornare alla festa e gli occhi stanchi. </em><br/><em>Harry non si domandò neanche perché fosse lì, né perché fosse così cupo. Lo guardò di rimando e sbuffò dalle narici.</em><br/><em>«Che vuoi? Che hai da guardare?» gli domandò Harry, rude.</em><br/><em>Malfoy assottigliò gli occhi e si rizzò sulla schiena, come infastidito da quell'intrusione. Poi storse il naso e indossò nuovamente la sua maschera altezzosa. </em><br/><em>«Potter, complimenti per il balletto. Delizioso, davvero! Il Platano Picchiatore sarebbe stato più elegante di te» ghignò.</em><br/><em>«Evapora, Malfoy, non è serata».</em><br/><em>«Ma che vuoi!? Sei tu che sei entrato qui a rompermi le palle» si indispettì. Balzò giù dal cornicione e si avvicinò con occhi dardeggianti. «Cosa c'è, la fidanzatina ti ha piantato? Come biasimarla...»</em><br/><em>Harry mosse anch'egli alcuni passi verso di lui, per fronteggiarlo a brutto muso.</em><br/><em>«E dov'è la tua, di fidanzatina, Malfoy? Non hai di meglio da fare piuttosto che stare qui?»<br/>Draco deglutì, come punto nel vivo da qualcosa che Harry non comprese. </em><br/><em>«Pansy non è la mia fidanzata» tagliò corto lui in un ringhio, divenendo prontamente rosso come un peperone. </em><br/><em>«E come biasimarla» sibilò Harry, compiaciuto.</em><br/><em>Draco divenne ancora più rosso. Ma, se prima sembrava quasi in imbarazzo, in quel momento Harry poté chiaramente vedere un moto di rabbia. </em><br/><em>«Se volessi lo sarebbe benissimo. Tu invece, anche se volessi, la Chang non l'avresti nemmeno supplicando, visto che può avere il vero campione di Hogwarts» lo attaccò Draco, e lo colpì in un punto piuttosto basso. Quasi come se volesse ricambiargli il favore di poco prima.</em><br/><em>«Che cosa?!»</em><br/><em>«Toccato un tasto dolente, Potter? Lei uno come te non lo vuole di certo. Ho più probabilità di farmela io, la Chang. Magari ci posso pure provare, per dimostrartelo» ridacchiò poi Malfoy, gonfiando il petto in segno di superiorità.<br/>Harry lo spinse via con entrambe le mani, ruggendo. «Sta' zitto, Furetto. Il meglio che puoi sperare di farti è quella stronza della Parkinson, che si farebbe anche i tronchi degli alberi. Ma a quanto pare non ti vuole neanche lei».<br/>Draco, indignato, strinse di più gli occhi. Si lanciò verso di lui a passo di carica. </em><br/><em>«Non osare» soffiò, poi lo spintonò a sua volta. </em><br/><em>Niente bacchette, niente incantesimi. Se le diedero di santa ragione – e non era di certo la prima volta – nel bagno del pian terreno. Laddove, anni dopo, si sarebbero ritrovati alla festa del diploma a condividere una fiaschetta di Whiskey Incendiario.<br/>Ma quello non era ancora il tempo. Si presero a pugni e calci finché due ragazzi del sesto anno non entrarono nel bagno e intervennero per dividerli.</em><br/><em>«Non finisce qui» lo minacciò Draco puntandogli un dito contro, mentre veniva trascinato via da un battitore del Corvonero. </em><br/><em>«Ci puoi scommettere» gli urlò dietro Harry, rosso di rabbia.</em><br/><br/><br/><em>Quando, il mattino dopo, Harry si presentò nella Sala Grande per la colazione di Natale, era ridotto peggio che un cadavere. Oltre a un occhio pesto e numerosi lividi sulle braccia, il suo umore era decisamente a terra. Si accasciò sul tavolo con la testa nascosta tra le braccia.</em><br/><em>«Harry, cosa diavolo è successo?» lo accolse Hermione, spalancando la bocca.</em><br/><em>Lei e Ron, nell'esatto istante, si voltarono verso il tavolo dei Serpeverde. Malfoy aveva un labbro spaccato in due e se ne stava da solo lontano da tutti.<br/>«Avete litigato? Di nuovo?!» aggiunse quindi Hermione, preoccupata. «Cosa ti ha detto?»</em><br/><em>Harry grugnì. La realtà era che ci aveva pensato tutta la notte. “La Chang non l'avresti nemmeno supplicando”, gli aveva detto. E purtroppo era così, per quanto detestasse dar ragione a Malfoy. L'aveva colto nel vivo, solo lui sapeva farlo in quel modo così orribile.<br/>D'altra parte, anche Draco sembrava essere completamente devastato sia nel corpo che nello spirito, e Harry non riusciva proprio a comprenderne il perché. </em><br/><em>«Mmh. La verità» si limitò a rispondere Harry, con la voce soffocata dalle proprie mani.</em><br/><em>«Impossibile. Tu credi alle parole di quel bastardo?» si indignò Ron.</em><br/><em>«Un bastardo decisamente perspicace» concluse Harry, sfinito.<br/>Ron e Hermione si guardarono allibiti. Harry che dava ragione a Malfoy? </em><br/><em>«Harry... sicuro di stare bene?»</em></span></span><br/> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>•••</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
    <span>
      <span>
        <em>Quella partita sarebbe stata decisiva per la prima parte della stagione. Era una semplice amichevole, niente che influisse sul torneo vero e proprio, ma sicuramente avrebbe esercitato un forte ascendente sulle squadre. Non ne valeva la coppa ma, siccome l'anno prima c'era stato il Torneo Tremaghi, quell'anno erano più competitivi che mai nel Quidditch, dopo quella lunga pausa. Soprattutto quella giornata che la Umbridge era dovuta andare al Ministero per degli affari e nessuno degli insegnanti – neanche Piton, incredibilmente, forse appunto perché non c'erano in gioco veri e propri punti – era deciso a fare la spia sul fatto che i Grifondoro partecipassero al completo.</em>
        <br/>
        <em>Faceva freddo, era quasi Natale e la neve stava scendendo copiosa in campo. Harry si arpionò meglio alla scopa. E d'improvviso eccolo là, tra i fiocchi di neve, il Boccino d'Oro. Un vero peccato che Malfoy l'avesse visto nel medesimo istante.<br/>Si lanciarono uno sguardo allarmato e poi, veloci come lampi, scattarono all'inseguimento nella tormenta. </em>
        <br/>
        <em>Quel bastardo di un Serpeverde era in testa, era più veloce, era più in forma quel giorno. Sfrecciava a poco meno di un metro davanti a lui, ben aggrappato alla sua scopa. Allungò una mano, ma il boccino era ancora lontano.<br/>Harry gli si affiancò nel tentativo di raggiungerlo, non poteva permettersi di lasciarglielo prendere. Non quella volta. Senza rifletterci troppo gli tirò una violenta spallata per farlo rallentare. Ma, forse complice il momento concitato, la spallata fu troppo violenta. Troppo.</em>
        <br/>
        <em>Malfoy si sbilanciò dalla scopa e sbiancò. Se fosse caduto da quell'altezza si sarebbe rotto l'osso del collo.</em>
        <br/>
        <em>Harry trattenne il fiato, rendendosi conto della stronzata che aveva fatto. Rallentò un secondo, per poterlo aggrappare nel caso cadesse per davvero. Ma Draco era forte, molto reattivo. Riuscì a rimettersi in sella e, con un lampo di accelerazione, sfrecciò di nuovo avanti.<br/>Colse quel momento di esitazione di Potter. Un momento che gli costò caro.<br/>Harry cacciò la testa all'indietro e si maledì non appena udì la voce di Lee Jordan.<br/>«Oh. Malfoy ha preso il boccino... Serpeverde vince 210 a 90».</em>
        <br/>
        <br/>
        <br/>
        <em>Avrebbe passato un'altra ora e mezza sotto la doccia. Un po' per riscaldarsi da quella partita sotto la neve, un po' per lavare via la delusione della sconfitta. </em>
        <br/>
        <em>E un po' per evitare i festeggiamenti delle Serpi, che stavano continuando imperterriti anche dopo che la maggior parte dei giocatori erano usciti dagli spogliatoi. Si infilò i boxer velocemente, più che intento a uscire in fretta. Speranza molto vana.</em>
        <br/>
        <em>«Cos'è quella faccia, Potter? Brucia la sconfitta?» </em>
        <br/>
        <em>La voce di Malfoy lo accoltellò alle spalle. Harry si voltò, già esacerbato da quella voce petulante.<br/>Se lo trovò a meno di un metro da lui, in accappatoio, spalleggiato da Nott e Zabini. </em>
        <br/>
        <em>«Hai vinto solo perché mi sono distratto a vederti barcollare» sibilò. Prima che potesse infilarsi i pantaloni della divisa, Malfoy si avvicinò ancor di più. Il profumo di bagnoschiuma al cocco gli fece girare la testa. Decisamente troppo dolce per essere virile.</em>
        <br/>
        <em>«Avrei vinto lo stesso perché ero più veloce, e lo sai bene. Altrimenti non avresti tentato di disarcionarmi» gli soffiò in faccia, provocatorio, con il consueto naso arricciato e i capelli bagnati che gli gocciolavano sul petto. «La prossima volta, quando decidi di fare lo stronzo, fallo fino in fondo» lo esortò, sfoderando un sorriso beffardo.<br/>Harry strinse i pugni. Lo odiava dal profondo delle viscere ma, dannazione, aveva ragione. Avrebbe vinto lo stesso, era veloce, e lui aveva commesso quel fatale errore di tentare di disarcionarlo. Era passato dalla parte del torto, ma non gliel'avrebbe data vinta. </em>
        <br/>
        <em>Non avrebbe mai ammesso di sbagliare. Non con lui. </em>
        <br/>
        <em>«Spiacente, non mi chiamo Malfoy» rispose, spintonandolo lontano.</em>
        <br/>
        <em>E, come di consueto, quel gesto diede via ad una nuova rissa. L'ennesima.</em>
        <br/>
        <br/>
        <br/>
        <em>Quando Ron lo vide giungere in dormitorio, quasi ebbe un mancamento. Harry aveva il volto completamente tumefatto. Si gettò sul letto e diede ad intendere che no, non sarebbe sceso a cena quella sera. </em>
        <br/>
        <em>«Amico, che diavolo è successo?» squittì. </em>
        <br/>
        <em>«È successo che Malfoy è uno stronzo» dichiarò Harry, trattenendo la voglia di mettersi a piangere dal nervoso.</em>
        <br/>
        <em>«Che novità...» sbuffò Ron. </em>
        <br/>
        <em>«E sono stronzo pure io» aggiunse Harry, poi sprofondò con la faccia nel cuscino. I tagli gli bruciavano, ma bruciava molto di più il fatto che, quella volta, il vero bastardo era stato lui. </em>
        <br/>
        <em>«Ma che dici!» ribatté Ron costernato. </em>
        <br/>
        <em>Harry sospirò.</em>
        <br/>
        <em>«La verità...» </em>
      </span>
    </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>•••</p>
</div><div>
  <p><br/><br/><br/><span><span>Harry avrebbe potuto aggiungere quella serata alla lista dei momenti più inopportuni di tutta la sua vita. E in quella lista il nome di Malfoy compariva fin troppo spesso.<br/>Ma, se in passato era stato del tutto giustificabile essersi comportato come uno stronzo con lui, quella sera era stato del tutto idiota.<br/>E così, quella notte, aveva deciso di aspettarlo sul pianerottolo, seduto sulle scale come un bambino in castigo.<br/>Quando Draco rientrò - intorno alle quattro del mattino - quasi gli inciampò sopra. E quasi Harry gli procurò un principio di infarto.<br/>«PORCA MORGANA!» urlò senza trattenersi Malfoy, in piena notte, portandosi una mano sul cuore.<br/>Harry si rialzò goffamente. Era stanco, non aveva chiuso occhio e si era autocommiserato per quattro ore seduto per terra. Stava accadendo troppo spesso, ultimamente?<br/>«Ok, non ho un bell'aspetto, ma non ti pare di esagerare?» bofonchiò Harry, grattandosi la nuca.<br/>Draco lo guardò storto.<br/>«<em>Umphf</em>... Potter, cosa diavolo ci fai qui sulle scale?» domandò infine, dopo qualche secondo di silenzio.<br/>«Volevo parlarti».<br/>«Sono le quattro del fottuto mattino. Hai aspettato qui solo per parlarmi? Cos'è, se ti dico di no inizierai a perseguitarmi?» sbuffò Draco, esasperato.<br/>Harry abbassò lo sguardo, imbarazzato, per spiarlo da sotto un ciuffo di capelli ricci.<br/>«... lo sai che ne sono capace».<br/>Draco strinse le labbra per non lasciarsi sfuggire una risata sarcastica. Oh, lo sapeva eccome! Harry Potter aveva guadagnato la coccarda da reginetta stalker del sesto anno. Non ci teneva a ripetere l'esperienza.<br/>Sbuffò con le narici e alzò gli occhi al cielo poi, con un gesto secco, prese Potter per un braccio e lo trascinò in terrazza.<br/><br/><br/><br/>Harry prese un grosso tiro di sigaretta, poi la passò a Draco. Faceva freddo, quella sera, ma gli incantesimi riscaldanti erano un vero miracolo. Le stelle erano grandi come diamanti e, dall'alto di quella terrazza, sembrava che lo smog londinese fosse solo un lontano ricordo.<br/>«Quando hai capito di essere gay?» domandò finalmente Harry, dopo qualche minuto di religioso silenzio.<br/>«Al Ballo del Ceppo, quando tutti i Serpeverde guardavano le tette di Pansy nella scollatura e io, invece, guardavo tutti i ragazzi in smoking. Beh, in realtà è stata Pansy a farmelo notare».<br/>Harry deglutì. Gli ci erano voluti quasi dieci anni per capirlo, ma in quel momento gli fu perfettamente chiaro il perché, quella lontana sera, Malfoy fosse chiuso in bagno con il morale a terra. Si sentì ancor più cretino.<br/>«Ah...» si limitò a rispondere. Draco lo guardò con sguardo eloquente.<br/>«Le guardi le tette di Pansy, Potter?» domandò poi, dopo altri minuti di quiete. Harry quasi si strozzò con il fumo.<br/>«È difficile non guardare...» ammise, stretto nelle spalle. Al contrario di quando erano giovanissimi, Harry provava un gran rispetto per Pansy. Ma, doveva ammetterlo, ogni tanto l'occhio gli cascava e se ne vergognava parecchio.<br/>«Te ne do atto, un po' le guardo anche io» ridacchiò aspramente. «Ma ti <em>piacciono</em> le tette di Pansy?»<br/>Harry rifletté per qualche momento. Gli sembrava decisamente un discorso sessista.<br/>«Beh, sì...»<br/>«E allora non sei gay» concluse Draco, in un tono a metà tra il cinico e l'esasperato.<br/>Harry non comprese.<br/>«Tutto qui?» domandò incerto.<br/>Malfoy, a quella domanda, dovette trattenersi dal prenderlo a pugni. Di nuovo.<br/>Una volta l'avrebbero fatto. Una volta, per un litigio del genere, si sarebbero picchiati fino a spaccarsi il setto nasale a vicenda.<br/>«Potter, dannazione, sarebbe così un disastro la tua vita se ti piacessero <em>anche</em> gli uomini, oltre che le donne?» sbottò.<br/>«No! No, è che...» intervenne Harry, gesticolando. Si interruppe per un secondo per riflettere sulle parole di Draco. In effetti, che problema ci sarebbe stato? L'unico problema era accettarlo, e accettarsi.<br/>Forse era il tempo di farlo. Provarci, quantomeno.<br/>«Ero confuso. Ma io non volevo offenderti, te lo giuro. Ho detto una cazzata e sono un coglione» dichiarò Harry, voltandosi per guardare Draco in faccia. Egli storse le labbra e annuì. «Non la reputo una cosa anormale, lo sai... cioè, non ne ho mai fatto un problema, Malfoy. È una cosa mia, che non avevo mai sperimentato e onestamente non ero pronto a prenderne coscienza... tu sei... tu vai benissimo» ammise, convinto. In quegli anni si era ritrovato più volte a pensare a quanto ammirasse Malfoy per essere così sicuro di sé. A volte non lo sopportava - specialmente quando giudicava il suo vestiario - ma Draco era... era una bella persona. Fu strano ammetterlo a se stesso, ma era così. «Non sopporto quando gli altri ti guardano male, figurati! Io non lo farei mai...»<br/>Draco tirò le labbra in un sorriso mesto.<br/>«Le persone mi hanno sempre giudicato, ci sono abituato. Onestamente, Harry...» Draco si morse le labbra, incerto se dichiarare una debolezza. «Mi farebbe molto più male se fossi tu a farlo».<br/>E pensare che una volta avrebbero fatto a gara per insultarsi! Un tempo in cui l'opinione di Potter, per lui, valeva meno di una Falce contraffatta. Ma, dannazione, quel giorno era oramai lontano.<br/>Quello scemo, idiota, diversamente abile a vestirsi, Grifontonto di Potter era suo amico. Forse, il suo migliore amico.<br/>Harry deglutì e si sentì ancora più idiota.<br/>«No, te lo giuro, Draco... scusami. Scusami tanto. Puoi perdonarmi?» domandò quindi, stringendogli un avambraccio.<br/>Draco sospirò. Chi era lui per dire di no alla faccia da cane bastonato di Potter? L'aveva capito, che fosse sincero. I suoi occhi non tradivano mai ciò che pensava per davvero.<br/>«Mmh. Forse» ponderò e si portò poi una mano sotto al mento come per pensare. «Sai di cosa ti dovresti anche scusare? Del tizio che mi hai rubato a Barcellona. Lo puntavo da tutta la sera!» asserì poi, montando un sorriso beffardo. Niente più sguardo omicida, niente più Malfoy dei tempi andati.<br/>Harry tirò un sospirò di sollievo, poi cacciò indietro la testa per ridacchiare.<br/>«E invece ha scelto me... arrenditi, Malfoy. Ho vinto!» disse poi, impettito.<br/>«Giammai!» ruggì Draco, fingendosi profondamente indignato. «Ahh. Diamine, e io che pensavo di non dover entrare in competizione con te <em>anche</em> per questo».<br/>Harry rise di nuovo, e Draco fece lo stesso.<br/>«Una rivalità senza confini».<br/>Certe cose non sarebbero mai cambiate.</span></span><br/> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>•</p>
</div><div>
  <p><br/><span><span>«Potter! Potter, ascoltami. Ascoltami bene: ho una vecchia prozia in Francia che vive tra i campi di lavanda. Ti giuro, te lo giuro, vestito così potresti far colpo su di lei».<br/>Harry ruggì di frustrazione. No, quella volta non gliel'avrebbe data vinta. La sua camicia a quadri era perfetta per un'occasione così informale. L'antivigilia di Natale, era risaputo, era la notte del paghi due bevi tre, a Diagon Alley. La giacca e la cravatta non erano assolutamente necessarie.<br/>Harry prese Draco per un braccio e lo trascinò fuori senza troppi complimenti.<br/>«Oh, oh fa' pure. Sono affari tuoi, se vuoi passare il resto della tua vita a raccogliere rape in campagna con la tua futura sposa contadinella chi sono io per impedirtelo? Non sperare che io venga a trovarti in mezzo al letame, mi si sporcano le scarpe di Dolce&amp;Babbana».<br/>Le lamentele di Draco giunsero fino dal fondo delle scale.<br/>«Ah... hanno fatto pace!» sorrise Hermione, mentre sfogliava l'ennesimo catalogo di bomboniere.<br/>«Fino alla prossima volta...» aggiunse Ron. Scosse la testa e accese la tv su un programma di Quidditch Americano di serie B.<br/>«Ancora non ho capito dove fosse il problema» disse Hermione.<br/>«Il problema è che non scopano» intervenne Pansy piatta, sorseggiando il suo te verde depurativo, giusto in prevenzione di tutti i pasticci delle feste.<br/>Ron si lasciò andare in una gassa risata.<br/>«Naah! Malfoy scopa come un riccio!» disse, continuando a guardare la tv.<br/>Hermione invece, allarmata e piuttosto recettiva, incrociò lo sguardo eloquente di Pansy. Le cadde la mandibola.<br/>Quello fu il giorno in cui Hermione perse l'illusione di vivere nel mondo delle fatine.</span></span><br/> </p>
</div> <div>
  <p>
    <span>
      <em>
        <span>
          <span>Continua...</span>
        </span>
      </em>
    </span>
  </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>ANGOLO AUTRICE:<br/>Buongiornissimo kaffèèé, gente! <br/>Vi avevo avvertiti di stare all'occhio con la Para-Potter ed eccola qui in tutto il suo dysagioh. Che dire... ok la confusione, ok la presa di coscienza, ma il suo atteggiamento con Draco è stato davvero pessimo. Che dite?<br/>Abbiamo fatto un saltino nel passato, giusto per puntualizzare che Draco fosse sì uno stronzo, ma nel mio immaginario anche Harry non era esattamente uno stinco di santo con lui. Mica Tassorosso xD<br/>Ma tutto è bene ciò che finisce bene e i nostri due rimbambiti sono tornati in pista... mentre le nostre due donne hanno capito entrambe il fulcro del problema. Ron no, ma va beh, lasciamolo perdere ancora per un po'.<br/>Nel prossimo capitolo ci sarà un piccolo passo in avanti per Harry, ma anche un poco per Draco. Siete pronti? Vi lascio una piccola anticipazione, just becëæuse: si intitolerà "Il Basilisco tra le gambe". Ottime premesse, no?<br/>Un abbraccio e grazie a tutti come sempre per tutto il supporto che mi date!<br/>Eevaa</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Il Basilisco tra le gambe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: Questa storia non è scritta a scopo di lucro. <br/>I personaggi usati e tutto ciò che fa parte del loro universo sono di proprietà di J.K.Rowling.<br/>Le seguenti immagini non mi appartengono e sono utilizzate a puro scopo illustrativo<br/>Nessun copyright si intende violato.<br/>Non concedo, in nessuna circostanza, l'autorizzazione a ripubblicare questa storia altrove, anche se creditata e anche con link all'originale.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Piccolo reminder giusto perché la gente è scema non si sa mai: CONTESTUALIZZATE. La storia è ambientata negli anni 2000. Non c'era informazione quanto adesso su alcune tematiche.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
    <br/>
    <span>
      <span>- AUGUREY BUILDING N.7 -</span>
      <br/>
      <span>A magic sitcom in Diagon Alley</span>
    </span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
    
    <br/>
    <span>
      <span>
        <strong>CAPITOLO 6</strong>
        <br/>
        <em>Il Basilisco tra le gambe</em>
      </span>
    </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><br/><br/><br/> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span><span>Il Natale dell'anno 2002 trascorse in una bambagia di tranquillità e totale nullafacenza. Solite cose, soliti pranzi esagerati, soliti auguri. Consueto litigio natalizio tra Draco e la sua famiglia, consueto biglietto sgualcito per Harry da parte dei Dursley, consueta dieta di Pansy a partire dal ventisette.<br/>Tutto perfettamente nella norma.<br/>Capodanno, invece, fu caratterizzato da un imprevisto uso eccessivo di alcolici. Blaise Zabini aveva invitato praticamente tutti i coscritti e contigui di Hogwarts nella sua tenuta in Cornovaglia, e non si era affatto risparmiato in buffet e open bar.<br/>Harry aveva scoperto a sue spese che giocare a Odgen-Pong non faceva parte delle sue doti, e si era ritrovato infrattato in un armadio delle scope con un tizio di cui non ricordava il nome. Una vera fortuna che Draco avesse mantenuto la soglia della dignità e si fosse gentilmente premurato di fargli da “palo” con Ron.<br/>Non era ancora pronto, Harry, a rivelare al suo migliore amico che i suoi gusti erano... fluidi. Anche perché non ci aveva fatto ancora sufficiente esperienza con tale fluidità e, proprio nel momento propizio, era collassato faccia a terra dello stanzino prima ancora di poter giungere in seconda base.<br/>Albert – nome di fantasia – era uscito e aveva supplicato quindi Malfoy di riprendersi il suo amico. Draco aveva dovuto trasportare Harry con un Levicorpus fino al divano più vicino, poi gli era toccato fare la stessa cosa con Pansy, dopo averla trovata incastrata nelle tende del salotto.<br/><em>San Draco dal Wiltshire protettore degli ubriachi</em>, l'aveva battezzato Hermione. E così era rimasto per i successivi venti giorni, se non di più.<br/>Per i due mesi successivi, l'ormone impazzito di Harry si era assopito per cause lavorative. La specializzazione gli stava costando in vita sociale e, pertanto, le uscite folli in cerca di single smarriti erano state ridotte al week-end.<br/>Ma se Draco e Pansy – per chissà quale grazia divina – riuscivano sempre a tornare a casa con un baldanzoso giovane, Harry non si era mai impegnato troppo per emularli.<br/>Era uscito con una ragazza di qualche anno più grande per una settimana, intorno a fine gennaio, ma non aveva funzionato. Poi aveva avuto un appuntamento a cena con un ragazzo americano, che si era rivelato decisamente troppo noioso e ignorante per i suoi gusti.<br/>Nulla di più. Fino a che, inaspettatamente, una sera di metà febbraio aveva incontrato al pub Justin Finch-Fletchley e, dopo qualche bicchiere, questi gli aveva chiesto di uscire. Non aveva nemmeno idea che fosse gay, ma Harry lo aveva trovato molto intraprendente. Senza pensarci troppo su, aveva accettato di uscirci a cena.<br/><br/><br/><br/>«Già il fatto che esci con un Tassorosso la dice lunga sui tuoi gusti» commentò Draco, sconsolato.<br/>Harry alzò gli occhi e si sistemò inutilmente i capelli nello specchio all'ingresso dell'appartamento delle Serpi.<br/>«E il fatto che sono amico di un Serpeverde la dice lunga sulla mia sanità mentale» rispose a tono, infilandosi la camicia bordeaux nei pantaloni.<br/>«Un vero peccato che non ne stai ricavando alcun progresso in buon gusto» concluse Draco, affranto. Nonostante il disappunto, non riuscì proprio a trattenersi dal sistemargli meglio il colletto di quella orribile, orribile camicia.<br/>Pansy, a braccia conserte appoggiata all'isola della cucina, soffocò una risatina.<br/>Harry non si era sprecato molto per nascondere a Pansy il suo nuovo interesse, anche perché era stata lei stessa a fargli intendere che l'avesse già capito da mesi.<br/>«Ah-ah, divertente» ribatté Harry e, detto ciò, prese un grosso respiro e si diede la carica per uscire. La verità era che un poco era agitato. Justin non gli dispiaceva, già lo conosceva e sapeva che fosse una brava persona. «Ciao Malfoy. Ciao Pansy» salutò i dirimpettai e si diresse ad ampie falcate verso la porta.<br/>«In bocca al lupo!» augurò Pansy, con un largo sorriso.<br/>La ragazza attese di udire i passi leggeri di Potter riecheggiare lungo le scale, prima di parlare.<br/>«Beh. Che dici?» domandò, volgendo uno sguardo malizioso verso Draco.<br/>Egli sbuffò annoiato e scosse la testa.<br/>«Dico che servirà un miracolo» affermò. Da quel poco che conosceva Potter, sarebbe ritornato strisciando a casa accampando qualche scusa per non proseguire con quella sorta di “relazione”.<br/>Non che gli andasse male. Quando Harry gli aveva detto che sarebbe uscito con Finch-Fletchey aveva dovuto trattenersi dal rigurgitare disappunto.<br/>O forse non si era trattenuto affatto.<br/>«Per quei capelli, gli serve un miracolo» concluse poi lei, affranta.<br/>Draco rise sguaiatamente.<br/>«Ti amo, Pansy. Se solo tu fossi uomo...»<br/>Pansy sollevò le labbra in un ghigno compiaciuto, poi tornò a sfogliare la sezione gossip del Profeta.</span></span><br/><br/> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>•</p>
</div><div>
  <p><br/><br/><span><span>L'appuntamento, a dirla tutta, andò meglio di quanto Harry si fosse immaginato. Quantomeno non era stato noioso.<br/>Avevano mangiato sushi in un ristorante Babbano, poi si erano spostati a Diagon Alley in un nuovo locale di magi-cocktail e avevano trascorso una piacevole serata rimembrando i bei tempi di Hogwarts.<br/>Fino a quando egli non tirò fuori l'episodio di quando Harry gli aveva aizzato un serpente addosso, al secondo anno. Ciò che non gli piacque di Justin? La sua scarsa capacità di slegarsi dal dito certe situazioni. Giusto un tantino permaloso.<br/>Harry, il quale non aveva la benché minima voglia di rivangare eventi spiacevoli, si ritrovò senza riflettere a tappargli la bocca con la propria. Scoprì che aveva un odore piacevole, e che non baciava affatto male. E che lo preferiva quando stava zitto.<br/>Si ritrovarono ben presto alla Palazzina Augurey e, dopo che Harry si fu accertato che Ron e Hermione fossero già belli che addormentati, lo invitò nella propria stanza.<br/>Aveva anche un bel fisico, Justin. Asciutto ma sufficientemente muscoloso. Da quello che Harry riuscì a notare quando si ritrovarono in mutande, era anche ben dotato.<br/>Stava andando tutto schifosamente bene. Fino alla secchiata d'acqua gelida.<br/>«Preferisci stare attivo o passivo? Per me è indifferente, sai?» gli sussurrò nell'orecchio, mordendogli il lobo.<br/>Harry si congelò sul posto, con una mano arpionata al gluteo destro di Justin e l'altra intenta a tirarsi giù i boxer.<br/>Si rese conto solo in quel momento – a riprova che non fosse stato assegnato a Corvonero – che non aveva mai fatto sesso con un uomo. Non aveva nemmeno idea di come si facesse.<br/>“<em>A volte penso che la tua testa serva per tenere insieme le orecchie</em>”. Oh, quanto aveva ragione, Hermione.<br/>Possibile che in tre mesi non ci avesse mai riflettuto una volta?<br/>«Ehm... puoi scusarmi un secondino? Devo fare un salto in bagno» farfugliò Harry, scansandosi poi Justin di dosso e caracollando fuori dalla stanza, in completo panico.<br/>Nell'oscurità si fece largo nel salotto, inciampò in qualche libro, poi si diresse in mutande e di soppiatto nell'appartamento delle Serpi in cerca di aiuto. Aiuto dall'unica persona che avrebbe potuto, effettivamente, aiutarlo.<br/><br/>«Malfoy!» sussurrò, bussando concitatamente. Nessuna risposta.<br/>A grandi balzi tornò in appartamento, prese le chiavi di scorta di quello delle Serpi e vi ci si addentrò in punta di piedi.<br/>Draco stava dormendo. In una posizione incredibilmente innaturale, per giunta. Più storto di un gatto, eppure elegante e silenzioso. Forse lo era per davvero, un felino.<br/>E conoscendolo, gli avrebbe persino tirato un'unghiata se avesse osato destarlo dal suo regale sonno. Quella questione, però, era di vitale importanza e di assoluta urgenza.<br/>Si avvicinò e provò a scuoterlo leggermente. «Malfoy!»<br/>Nessun cenno di vita. Ci riprovò.<br/>«No, Blaise, non ho voglia di andare a pettinare gli Schiopodi» mugugnò nel sonno. Si rigirò con la faccia contro il cuscino e assunse una nuova improbabile posizione.<br/>Harry roteò gli occhi al cielo e poi, ricordandosi di avere una certa fretta, lo strattonò più forte.<br/>«MALFOY!»<br/>«SALAZAR STRONZISSIMO!» gridò Draco, spaventato a morte, tirandosi di scatto a sedere con il fiatone. Ci impiegò dai dieci ai venticinque secondi per riprendersi. E accorgersi che Harry fosse in piedi di fianco al suo letto. In mutande.<br/>«Oh, ehm... Potter?!» squittì, dopo essere diventato rosso almeno quanto i capelli di Ron. «Dimmi che non abbiamo fatto sesso».<br/>Harry sgranò gli occhi e grugnì di disappunto.<br/>«No che non abbiamo fatto sesso, cretino!»<br/>«Tanti auguri a me, allora. Ma ti ricordo che il mio compleanno è tra quattro mesi» gli ribadì con un'occhiata maliziosa, dopo aver notato il prorompente regalo che Potter portava nei boxer.<br/>«SMETTILA DI FARE IL PERVERTITO!» urlò di rimando Harry, coprendosi istintivamente le pudenda con le mani. «Ho un problema».<br/>«Lo vedo». Draco indicò nuovamente là dove non batte il sole, ma Harry decise di ignorare la sua follia.<br/>«Come cazzo si fa a fare sesso con un uomo?» domandò quindi.<br/>Draco aggrottò la fronte e si sedette più comodo contro la testiera del letto. Sperò tanto, tanto di aver capito male.<br/>«Spero che tu stia scherzando».<br/>«C'è Justin di là!» svelò Harry, mettendosi le mani nei capelli nel più totale panico.<br/>Draco balzò di nuovo a sedere e spalancò così tanto gli occhi e la bocca da sembrare una di quelle bambole strane che usavano i Babbani per trastullarsi.<br/>«Potter, allora che cazzo ci fai qua?!»<br/>«Mi ha chiesto se sono passivo o attivo e io non so che cosa cacchio rispondergli, Merlino, sto iperventilando» farneticò Harry e, dopo essersi seduto sul letto, iniziò a farsi aria con le mani.<br/>Non era assolutamente da lui andare nel panico in quel modo. Lui era un Grifondoro, incosciente, amante del pericolo e dell'ignoto.<br/>L'amicizia con i Serpeverde lo stava decisamente rovinando.<br/>«Calma, calma» tentò di tranquillizzarlo Draco, gesticolando, stando attento però a non sfiorarlo neanche con un dito. L'idea di toccare il corpo nudo di Harry Potter seduto con una mezza erezione sul suo letto stava iniziando a disturbarlo non poco. «Sai come funziona la pratica vero? Dimmi che non ti devo fare un disegno o partire con la spiegazione della farfalla che vola sul fiore. O, in questo caso, la farfalla che vola sull'altra farfalla».<br/>«Lo so dove si deve infilare cosa!» sbottò Harry, rosso fino alla punta delle orecchie.<br/>«Merlino santissimo...»<br/>«Ti prego, Malfoy, devo sbrigarmi!» lo supplicò, veemente.<br/>«Allora nel dubbio stasera fai l'attivo. Non penso che Fletchey sia vergine. Incanto Lubrificante e via. Meh, magari mettici prima un paio di dita» spiegò Draco, inorridito. L'idea di Fletchey nudo lo disturbava molto più che Potter. L'indomani avrebbe chiamato il suo Magomentis per una seduta d'urgenza. «E usa l'Incanto di Protezione, Potter. Sia lodato il cielo non lui non è Babbano e non bisogna mettersi addosso quei cosi viscidi» si raccomandò. Odiava i preservativi Babbani ma, del resto, in tempo di guerra ogni buco è trincea.<br/>«Incanto Lubrificante?» domandò Harry. Sapeva cosa fosse quello protettivo, ma quello lubrificante proprio no.<br/>Draco prese la bacchetta dal comodino e gli spiegò per filo e per segno come effettuare quel tipo di incantesimo, i movimenti e le corrette parole.<br/>«Grazie!» cinguettò Harry, grato fino al midollo osseo. E, forse per la prima volta in dieci anni – in una situazione di sobrietà -, si sporse verso Draco e lo strinse in un abbraccio veloce e stritolante. «Grazie, grazie, grazie» ripeté poi, sospinto poi lontano dal suddetto.<br/>«Vai, Potter, vai e colpisci» mugugnò Malfoy, scarlatto in volto. Sì, aveva decisamente bisogno di una seduta.<br/><br/>Harry sgattaiolò fuori dalla stanza mormorando un'altra serie infinita di ringraziamenti ma, non appena mise piede fuori, si accorse della presenza di Pansy, in pigiama, che lo fissava con un bicchiere d'acqua in mano e l'espressione più maliziosa sulla faccia della Terra.<br/>«Oh, buonasera, Potter» trillò, ammiccante.<br/>Harry arrossì violentemente e ricercò nel suo frasario le parole più adatte per spiegare la situazione.<br/>«Pansy... non è come sembra!».<br/>Decisamente il suo frasario era un'accozzaglia disordinata di cliché inefficaci. La ragazza scoppiò a ridere, e rise ancora più forte quando Harry corse fuori dal loro appartamento sbattendo contro ogni soprammobile in ingresso. Senza occhiali era peggio di una talpa.<br/>Draco, non appena udì la porta d'ingresso chiudersi, si affacciò dalla sua stanza per fronteggiare la sua coinquilina. Ma anch'egli non riuscì a dire assolutamente nulla.<br/>«Allora... vuoi spiegarmi perché Potter è uscito da camera tua in mutande con un Basilisco tra le gambe?» domandò lei, maliziosa.<br/>Draco assunse l'espressione più omicida in repertorio.<br/>«Lui-»<br/>«Oh!» lo interruppe Pansy, deliziata. «Vedo che non è l'unico ad averlo» continuò, lasciando scivolare l'occhio sul cavallo dei pantaloni del pigiama in seta di Malfoy.<br/>Egli si coprì con le mani e strinse le labbra con estremo disappunto. Dannazione.<br/>Dannazione a Potter e i suoi addominali da Auror, dannazione a lui e tutta la sua stirpe.<br/>«Pansy... ti odio» ringhiò a denti stretti, poi si avviò a passi concitati verso il bagno. No, non si sarebbe fatto una sega pensando a Potter. Piuttosto avrebbe passato la notte sotto una doccia di acqua gelata.<br/>«Avevi detto di amarmi fino a poco fa!» gli urlò dietro Pansy, tornando poi a sorseggiare l'acqua, amareggiata ma consapevole. «Ah... la storia della mia vita!»<br/><br/><br/><br/><br/>Harry rientrò nel suo appartamento in punta di piedi, trafelato e agitato come se avesse partecipato a una gara di triathlon.<br/>Purtroppo, come avrebbe ben dovuto immaginare, sparire nel bel mezzo di un rapporto sessuale accampando qualche scusa a caso non era stata una delle sue idee più geniali.<br/>Justin, in mezzo al salotto e anch'egli in mutande, lo stava aspettando a braccia conserte.<br/>«Scusami, Harry, ma... proprio non capisco. Dove sei sparito?»<br/>Harry, paralizzato di fronte alla porta d'ingresso, iniziò a blaterare e balbettare come solo durante le interrogazioni di Pozioni.<br/>«C'è, uhm... il bagno guasto! Sì, il bagno. Guasto. Non andarci. Io sono... andato dai dirimpettai, era urgente...» bofonchiò, gesticolando peggio che gli italiani infervorati per la finale di Quidditch.<br/>Justin alzò un sopracciglio, non troppo convinto.<br/>«Harry, senti, se non avevi voglia di farlo bastava-»<br/>Egli però - giusto per aggiungere quella serata in cima alla lista degli spiacevoli festival di cliché - venne interrotto da una voce fin troppo familiare.<br/>«HARRY?!» urlò Ron dalla soglia della sua stanza, volgendo poi lo stesso sguardo allibito verso l'altro. «JUSTIN?! MISERIACCIA!»<br/>Perfetto.<br/>«Ron... posso spiegarti!» mise le mani avanti Harry, proseguendo verso la sagra dei luoghi comuni.<br/>«Ma che cavolo?!» intervenne Hermione, anch'ella a bocca aperta.<br/>«Ok, me ne vado» asserì Justin. Appellò i suoi vestiti dalla stanza e si avviò senza guardarsi indietro in direzione dell'uscita.<br/>«No, aspetta, Justin!» lo rincorse Harry, rendendosi però presto conto che, di quello che avrebbe fatto Justin in quel momento, gliene fregava assai poco.<br/>Era nudo, con una mezza erezione in via di spegnimento in bella vista – che poi perché? Era stato da Malfoy per dieci minuti, possibile che fosse ancora in quello stato? -, Ron e Hermione lo stavano squadrando come se gli fosse spuntato un gigantesco corno colorato in mezzo agli occhi e, cosa ben più importante, la sua dignità si era appena impiccata fuori dalla finestra.<br/>No, quello non era decisamente il momento di parlare con i suoi amici. Si vestì di imbarazzo e corse in camera sua sbattendo la porta, maledicendosi in tutte le lingue a lui conosciute.<br/>Ron, al contrario, rimase completamente paralizzato. Una statua di sale in mezzo al salotto.<br/>«Amore, ci sei?» domandò quindi Hermione, dopo aver atteso un tempo sufficiente.<br/>«Mi serve del Frullobulbo» concluse lui.</span></span><br/><br/> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>•<br/> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><br/><span><span>Ron non fumava spesso. Solo in occasioni speciali. E quella lo era eccome, un'occasione speciale.<br/>Di certo il Frullobulbo non avrebbe risolto gli intricati nodi di confusione che aveva in testa, ma quantomeno avrebbe calmato quel tipico moto di aggressività che lo colpiva di tanto in tanto, in situazioni particolari.<br/>Hermione gli stette vicino, in silenzio, per udire meglio gli ingranaggi del suo cervello roteare. Ogni tanto Ron apriva la bocca per dire qualcosa, ma poi cambiava idea.<br/>Proprio non riusciva a capire.<br/>«Amore... possiamo parlarne?» chiese finalmente Hermione, dopo mezz'ora passata a guardarlo fumare come il Brucaliffo.<br/>«Di cosa? Che il nostro amico è gay e noi non ne sapevamo niente?» sbottò, corrugando la fronte.<br/>Hermione strinse le labbra con disappunto.<br/>«Sarebbe così un problema?»<br/>Prima che Ron potesse rispondere la porta della terrazza cigolò, e Draco e Pansy comparvero da essa. Si stupirono di trovare lì i due Grifoni ma, in qualche modo, il <em>problema</em> era già chiaro a tutti.<br/>«Voi lo sapevate?» domandò secco Ron, con un cipiglio tutt'altro che amichevole.<br/>«Oh, io lo so da mesi, anche da prima che lo sapesse Harry stesso. Perché semplicemente ho il gay-radar. Anche se Harry è decisamente bisessuale» annunciò Pansy, tutta fiera. Draco, al suo fianco, le lanciò un'occhiata tagliente.<br/>«A quanto pare noi qui siamo gli ultimi a sapere le cose» commentò quindi Ron, adirato.<br/>Quell'uscita poco amichevole, però, portò Draco fuori dai gangheri.<br/>«Weasley, perché te la stai prendendo tanto? È forse un problema?»<br/>Ron divenne completamente rosso. Ovvio che non fosse un problema che Harry fosse... gay, o cos'altro diavolo fosse. Il problema era che non gliel'aveva detto. Era il suo migliore amico, e lo aveva messo in secondo piano.<br/>«No che non lo è. Ma proprio non capisco perché tu lo sappia e io no».<br/>Hermione alzò gli occhi al cielo. Era da molto tempo che Ron non manifestava scenate di gelosia nei confronti del suo migliore amico. Durante i primi mesi di amicizia tra Harry e Malfoy, Ron era stato insopportabile; poi, però, sembrava averla capita poi accettata. E, anzi, era stato felice che Harry avesse trovato qualcuno con cui uscire e che non si sentisse sempre come un candelabro.<br/>Poi, piano piano, era riuscito addirittura anch'egli ad avvicinarsi un po' a Malfoy. Dopo tre anni come dirimpettai, avevano imparato addirittura ad andare d'accordo.<br/>Draco strinse gli occhi e capì perfettamente l'antifona.<br/>«Punto primo: Potter non ne era certo, soprattutto all'inizio. Punto secondo: ne ha parlato con me perché, oh, sai... forse potevo capirlo un po' di più riguardo a questo particolare argomento?!» sibilò, muovendo alcuni passi in direzione di Ron. «Se hai intenzione di fare una tua tipica scenata da amico geloso, beh, sappi che non è decisamente il caso. Se davvero sei amico di Harry, vedi di non fargli pesare questa cosa, perché non so se voi bisonti Grifondoro lo sapete, ma sono questioni delicate» continuò, fino a trovarsi a mezza spanna dal volto scarlatto del ragazzo. «E punto terzo: spero proprio per te che non oserai discriminarlo o comportarti diversamente con lui per questa cosa, o sarà la volta buona che ti affatturo».<br/>Detto questo, Draco voltò i tacchi e fece la sua gloriosa uscita di scena. Non per niente Pansy lo chiamava “Drama Queen”.<br/>Ron, immobile con le spalle al muro, rimase sconvolto almeno quanto quella volta che aveva visto Hagrid e Madame Maxime tenersi per mano.<br/>«Beh... è diventato piuttosto protettivo» commentò Hermione, compiaciuta dal comportamento di Draco. Era bello, in fin dei conti, sapere che egli ci tenesse tanto a Harry.<br/>Il che la riportò però alle continue insinuazioni di Pansy sul fatto che quei due fossero chiaramente legati da qualcosa di più. Forse, forse non aveva tutti i torti.<br/>«Lo ha chiamato “Harry”. L'avete mai sentito chiamarlo “Harry”?» squittì Ron, lasciandosi cadere sulla panca.<br/>«Troppe emozioni per te stasera, amore. Ma, devi ammetterlo, Malfoy ha ragione» lo consolò Hermione, carezzandogli dolcemente la schiena.<br/>Ron chiuse gli occhi e prese dei grossi e calmi respiri. Detestava da morire ammettere che, effettivamente, fosse così.<br/>«Ha ragione... Merlino santissimo» soffiò poi, sconsolato. «Harry è bisessuale. Malfoy ha ragione. Sono finito in una dimensione parallela?»<br/>Pansy gli prese di mano la sigaretta di Frullobulbo e ne approfittò per fare un profondo fiato.<br/>«No, Weasley, hai finalmente avuto accesso alla realtà. Benvenuto nel mondo!» concluse poi in una nuvola di fumo, dopo aver lanciato uno sguardo compiaciuto a Hermione.<br/>Quella notte sarebbe passata alla storia. La notte in cui Ronald Weasley ascoltò per la prima volta un consiglio da parte di Draco Malfoy.</span></span><br/> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>•</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
    <span>
      <span>Ciò che passò ancor di più alla storia, però, fu la colazione del giorno dopo. Si erano ritrovati tutti nell'appartamento dei Grifoni per parlare con Harry, per fargli capire che nulla sarebbe stato un problema, che Ron aveva assolutamente capito il perché non gliel'avesse detto e che non doveva vergognarsi di niente. Inizialmente Harry si era rifiutato di uscire da camera sua ma, beh, Hermione non gli aveva lasciato decisamente scelta. La minaccia di incenerire tutti i suoi articoli di Quidditch firmati dai giocatori l'avevano fatto uscire veloce come un Bolide.<br/>Era stata una lunga, lunghissima chiacchierata, durante la quale Draco aveva persino preso una lavagna ed elencato le varie differenziazioni di preferenza sessuale e diversità di genere, mettendo in imbarazzo tutti quanti.<br/>«Io ti voglio bene amico, e sai che non cambia niente tra noi. Solo... forse eviterò di andare in giro nudo» concluse quindi Ron, stringendo forte un avambraccio di Harry, il quale annuì senza alcun rancore.<br/>«Cielo, Weasel, ti prego! È per il bene dell'universo che dovresti evitare di andare in giro nudo» si intromise Malfoy, in un brivido.<br/>«Tranquillo, Ron. Non sei decisamente il mio tipo...» lo tranquillizzò Harry, elargendogli un gran sorriso. Era stato contento che lui ed Hermione l'avessero capito senza troppe sceneggiate. A dire il vero su Hermione non aveva mai avuto dubbi, su Ron un poco di più.<br/>«Ah ok... ehi, aspetta!» disse Ron, accigliato. «Che intendi dire?! Che non sono abbastanza bello?» domandò, affranto, rivolgendosi poi alla sua fidanzata. «Amore... sono attraente, vero?»<br/>Hermione ridacchiò e annuì, poi gli carezzò una guancia con affetto.<br/>«Ah, l'amore è più cieco di Potter» convenne Draco, storcendo il naso alla vista dei due piccioncini. «Bene, dopo questa dose di smancerie non richieste, possiamo procedere con la prossima lezione».<br/>«Oh, no!» esclamò Harry, accasciandosi sulla sedia. Avrebbe di gran lunga gradito delle spiegazioni private, non di certo un pubblico comizio.<br/>«Capitolo tre: Il passivo» annunciò Malfoy, cerchiando con il gessetto rosso la gigantesca rappresentazione di un apparato genitale maschile sulla lavagna.<br/>Ron sbiancò e si portò entrambe le mani tra i capelli.<br/>«Miseriaccia...»</span>
    </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>
      <br/>
      <span>
        <span>
          <span>
            <em>Continua...</em>
          </span>
        </span>
      </span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>ANGOLO DI EEVAA:<br/>Che dire che dire che dire... Harry Potter, ti si ama, ma non sarai mai Corvonero. Sorry, not sorry.<br/>Ora spendiamo un minuto di riflessione sul fatto che, nonostante si trovasse con Malfoy da qualche minuto, il Basilisco non fosse affatto andato via. Mwhuahhah.<br/>Posso dire che Pansy è il personaggio del quale sono più fiera di tutta la storia? Dai. <br/>Però anche Draco non se l'è cavata male, qui, con quel bel discorsetto in faccia a Ron. Direi che gli è servito eccome.<br/>Bene, ora che la bisessualità di Harry è praticamente in pubblica piazza, aspettatevi di tutto dal prossimo capitolo. E aspettatevelo eccome! Si intitolerà "Aloha, Woodstock". <br/>Come sempre ringrazio la mia dolce Pally93 per avermi betato la storia e per avermi deliziata dei suoi commenti. Ho sputato polmoni, sappilo.<br/>A presto,<br/>Eevaa</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Aloha, Woodstock</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: Questa storia non è scritta a scopo di lucro. <br/>I personaggi usati e tutto ciò che fa parte del loro universo sono di proprietà di J.K.Rowling.<br/>Le seguenti immagini non mi appartengono e sono utilizzate a puro scopo illustrativo<br/>Nessun copyright si intende violato.<br/>Non concedo, in nessuna circostanza, l'autorizzazione a ripubblicare questa storia altrove, anche se creditata e anche con link all'originale.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p><br/><br/><br/><br/> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>
      <span>- AUGUREY BUILDING N.7 -</span>
      <br/>
      <span>A magic sitcom in Diagon Alley</span>
    </span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
    
    <br/>
    <span>
      <span>
        <strong>CAPITOLO 7</strong>
        <br/>
        <em>Aloha, Woodstock!</em>
      </span>
    </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><br/> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>
      <em>Luna Lovegood e Neville Longbottom sono lieti di annunciare che si uniranno nel magico vincolo del matrimonio<br/>il giorno 26 aprile 2003 ore 11.30, Perran Sand Beach (Regno Unito). </em>
      <br/>
      <em>Troverete una Passaporta al Paiolo Magico alle ore 11.15 dello stesso giorno.<br/>Dress code: Hawaiian wedding.</em>
    </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><br/><br/><span><span>Quando alla Palazzina Augurey giunse l'invito del matrimonio tra Neville e Luna - a malapena una settimana prima del lieto evento - nessuno era riuscito a trattenere lo stupore né i commenti riguardo una decisione così inaspettata e improvvisa.<br/>Draco, invece, non aveva speso affatto parole sulla repentinità dell'unione, in quanto troppo impegnato a montare una gigantesca filippica sull'imbarazzante dress-code fricchettone scelto per il grande giorno.<br/>Era stata una settimana d'inferno per tutti. Ron e Hermione – fin troppo impegnati con i preparativi del loro, di matrimonio – erano entrati in profonda crisi mistica. Neville e Luna ci avevano impiegato una settimana, loro erano in ballo da dicembre e la futura sposa ancora non aveva scelto un abito decente.<br/>Pansy, invece, aveva speso tutta la settimana a zonzo per la Londra Babbana alla ricerca di un vestito hawaiano perfetto per lei e, non trovando niente, aveva passato le successive nottate a cucirselo da sola.<br/>Harry – al quale era toccato un destino ben peggiore di chiunque altro – si era dovuto sorbire sette giorni di lamentele e borbottii di Draco sul fatto che «no, no, no e poi no, potete scordarvelo che seguirò quel dress-code imbarazzante». Una lunga, lunghissima settimana.<br/><br/><br/>Il mattino del ventisei di aprile, i cinque dirimpettai si ritrovarono tutti nell'appartamento dei Grifoni prima di partire alla volta del matrimonio più inaspettato della storia, tutti agghindati nei loro abiti caraibici. Beh, non proprio tutti.<br/>«Malfoy, almeno togli la cravatta e sbottonati il colletto» lo rimproverò Hermione, nel suo abitino leggero color girasole e due grossi orecchini pendenti in corda arrotolata. Harry, a quell'ammonimento, cacciò indietro la testa pronto all'ennesimo delirio mentale.<br/>«Se pensate che parteciperò a questa follia collettiva, siete fuori strada. No! Posso essere tutto, ma non fricchettone» sbraitò Draco, sistemandosi ancor più a puntino i polsini del suo completo nero elegante.<br/>«Ci risiamo...» esalò Harry.<br/>«Piuttosto prendo la Polisucco e divento donna così da poter mettere almeno un vestito alla moda. Pansy, a proposito, sei un incanto» concluse Draco, in ammirazione del lungo abito color amaranto con tanto di spacco della coinquilina. Lei, lusingata, gli sorrise largamente.<br/>«Scusate, ma devo andare a vomitare» disse Ron e, sconsolato, si avviò a passi svelti verso il bagno.<br/>«O a farti le seghe al pensiero di quanto sarei figa?» incalzò Draco, ammiccante.<br/>«EEEEW!»<br/><br/><br/>Quando entrarono al Paiolo Magico per chiedere a Tom della Passaporta, la clientela non risparmiò loro sguardi confusi e Draco, naturalmente, non perse tempo a unirsi al coro di tutti coloro che non comprendevano cosa ci facessero due maghi e due streghe vestiti come babbani in vacanza alle Hawaii.<br/>L'oste del pub li invitò sul retro e indicò loro la Passaporta, un piccolo ukulele rosso con un delfino intagliato nel legno.<br/>Alle undici e quindici in punto, i cinque inquilini della Palazzina Augurey si ritrovarono catapultati sul promontorio di una spiaggia di sabbia finissima. Un tappeto di fiori hibiscus colorati delineava la lunga stradina che portava sulla battigia e, di conseguenza, al luogo adibito allo sposalizio.<br/>Un grande arco nuziale ornato con ghirlande era posizionato a ridosso delle onde, al concludersi del lungo tappeto di fiori. Su una palafitta poco distante erano stati disposti tanti tavolini in vimini, sormontati da lucine e torce accese. Sulla spiaggia, invece, era stato allestito un palchetto sul quale quattro musicisti muniti di chitarra acustica, ukulele, cajon e flauti di bambù stavano già deliziando il pubblico della loro performance.<br/>Vi era già tanta gente, tutti vestiti leggeri, frizzanti e colorati, con i piedi scalzi come se fossero in pieno agosto in un'isola caraibica. Incantesimo Riscaldante su tutto lo spiazzo, ipotizzò Hermione nell'avvertire un tepore innaturale rispetto alle temperature inglesi di fine aprile. Lungo il sentiero erano state posizionate delle cassette in legno nelle quali riporre le proprie scarpe e, poco prima di poter accedere alla spiaggia tramite una passerella, vi era una bellissima strega dalla pelle nera che distribuiva ghirlande di hibiscus.<br/>Per Draco, naturalmente, fu come una tragicomica camminata verso il patibolo.<br/>«Questo non è un matrimonio. Questo è Woodstock» soffiò, avvertendo l'istinto irrefrenabile di strapparsi via quell'orribile, orribile collana da hippie Babbano anni settanta. E cavarsi anche gli occhi, giusto per gradire, alla vista di Neville che li accolse con entusiasti abbracci e ringraziamenti.<br/>Harry e Ron dovettero trattenersi dal non rigurgitare la colazione a causa troppe risate trattenute.</span></span><br/> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>•</p>
</div><div>
  <p><br/><span><span>La cerimonia fu un connubio perfetto tra commovente e grottesco ma, a doverlo davvero ammettere, Luna era una vera meraviglia nel suo lungo abito semplice color avorio e i lunghi capelli adornati di fiori bianchi. Neville, nonostante sembrasse appena uscito dalla pellicola cinematografica di Indiana Jones, aveva comunque un suo perché.<br/>Le promesse furono brevi ma sentite e, come ogni matrimonio avvenuto dal '98 a quella parte, entrambe le controparti spesero qualche minuto della cerimonia al ricordo degli anni della Seconda Guerra Magica, di quanto fosse un vero e proprio miracolo trovarsi lì insieme, in salute e pronti a condividere una meravigliosa vita.<br/>La cerimonia si concluse in scroscianti applausi e, per la <em>gioia</em> di Malfoy, una strana danza che accompagnò gli sposi fino al tradizionale giro sulla scopa prima del banchetto.<br/>«E pensare che ho pure preso un permesso al lavoro per partecipare a questa pagliacciata» disse Draco una volta che i due novelli sposi sparirono oltre le nuvole. Si pentì amaramente di non essersi tolto le scarpe che, irrimediabilmente, si erano riempite di sabbia dopo un paio di passi sulla spiaggia. Se non altro, pensò, c'era già un forte odore di Frullobulbo appena sminuzzato.<br/>«Stronzate!» disse Ron. «Tu non lavori».<br/>«Io lavoro più di te, Weasel».<br/>«Ah sì? E dove, sentiamo?!»<br/>«Oh, suvvia!» tagliò corto Draco, finalmente un poco più entusiasta nel vedere il lungo bancone in bambù dell'open-bar. Tanto valeva bere per dimenticare la situazione. «Potter, Potter!» trillò, prendendo l'amico per un braccio e indicando una folta schiera di ragazzi carini intenti già nei primi brindisi mattutini. «Guarda quel gruppetto! C'è solo l'imbarazzo della scelta».<br/>Harry, il quale oramai aveva già da un mese messo in pubblica piazza la sua bisessualità, non aveva affatto perso tempo a informarsi sugli ospiti. Ma Neville, purtroppo, non aveva molte conoscenze di quella sponda a parte Blaise Zabini e Justin Finch-Fletchey i quali, però, erano assolutamente off-limits.<br/>«Malfoy, sono spiacente... credo che solo quel ragazzo laggiù sia gay, così mi ha detto Neville. È un suo lontano parente» spiegò Harry e, con un gesto del mento, indicò un ragazzo sulla trentina al bancone del bar.<br/>Pantaloni verde scuro con doppio risvolto, larga camicia bianca aperta, pelle ambrata, pettorali da fare invidia, occhi nocciola, morbidi ricci castani chiari e un velo di barba sul bel volto.<br/>Draco e Harry si imbambolarono per qualche secondo di fronte a quella visione. Poi, d'un tratto, si lanciarono un'occhiata che Hermione non vedeva più almeno dalle lontane partite di Quidditch a Hogwarts.<br/>«Chi prima arriva meglio alloggia». Draco iniziò quindi a camminare ad ampie falcate nella sabbia, molto più goffo del normale. Harry, costernato, spalancò la bocca per elargirgli più insulti di quanti ne conoscesse. Poi però lo seguì senza fiatare, più che intenzionato a non dargliela vinta in quella sottospecie di sfida nella quale li aveva lanciati.<br/>Voleva la guerra? Guerra avrebbe avuto.<br/>«Malfoy, guarda, c'è Blaise! EHI, BLAISE!» lo chiamò Harry nel vederlo passare lì a fianco e, di tutta risposta, Zabini si voltò giusto in tempo per poter fronteggiare il vecchio compagno di scuola.<br/>«Draco, Potter, è da capodanno che non ci si vede» esordì lui e, con un largo sorriso ignaro, bloccò Malfoy nella sua camminata verso l'obiettivo.<br/>«Giusto, giusto, sempre un piacere! Con permesso vado a prendere da bere, scusate» disse quindi Harry. Camminò svelto in direzione del bar e lasciò così Draco e Blaise impegnati in una futile conversazione.<br/>«Figlio di puttana» ringhiò Draco a denti stretti nel vedere l'amico – amico un corno! - sgattaiolare tronfio fino al bel ragazzo al bar.<br/>«Come dici, Draco?» domandò Zabini, confuso.<br/>«Niente, Blaise. Niente».</span></span><br/> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><br/><span><span><em>Adam</em>. Quello era il nome del tanto agognato ragazzo. Harry non fu troppo sorpreso di apprendere che egli lo conoscesse già, nonostante provenisse da Belfast e si fosse diplomato a Hogwarts – in casa Corvonero - l'anno prima che Harry frequentasse. Probabilmente neanche andando in Giappone sarebbe riuscito a trovare qualche mago che non avesse sentito parlare del famoso Harry Potter.<br/>Tuttavia, Adam non fu per niente invadente nel plaudere alle eroiche imprese del salvatore del Mondo Magico. Harry lo trovò discreto, ironico, intelligente e persino molto alla mano. Una rarità.<br/>E, dopo un paio di Mojito, ancor più attraente di prima. Non che ce ne fosse particolare bisogno.<br/>Non trascorse molto tempo, però, prima che Draco cogliesse la prima occasione utile per avvicinarsi e presentarsi anch'egli, con tanto di faccia di bronzo, nodo allentato della cravatta e il miglior sguardo ammiccante in repertorio. Serpe.<br/>«Potter, tutto questo è tremendamente scorretto. E ingiusto. Tu puoi scegliere anche le donne!» gli sibilò Malfoy nell'orecchio con tanto di sorriso plastico, non appena Adam fu sufficientemente distratto da non udire i loro discorsi.<br/>«Ma Adam è bello. E gli piaccio» rispose Harry facendo spallucce, allontanandosi poi per poter prendere sottobraccio il ragazzo e accompagnarlo a prendere un altro drink.<br/>Se Draco fosse stato una caffettiera, sarebbe esploso in quell'istante in fumi di rabbia.<br/>«Maledetto eroico bastardo».</span></span><br/> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>•</p>
</div><div>
  <p><br/><span><span>Il pomeriggio, tra banchetto e free-drink, era trascorso festoso e all'insegna della giovialità. Ron aveva passato tutto il tempo a ingozzarsi furtivamente di dolci – dopo mesi di dieta pre-matrimoniale, non era il caso di lasciare indietro tutto quel ben di Merlino, Pansy si era ripromessa che non si sarebbe mai trovata col bicchiere vuoto per tutto il giorno, e Hermione era stata rapita dalle gemelle Patil e la loro squadra da Quidditch di figli. Dopo ore di discorsi sulla maternità – che avevano fatto salire un'ansia tremenda a Hermione la quale, per il momento, di figli non ne voleva – la ragazza aveva supplicato con lo sguardo Harry di andarla a salvare.<br/>E, come si suol dire, chi va via perde il posto all'osteria.<br/>Draco ne approfittò proprio in quell'istante per sfoderare le sue innate doti di sciacallaggio per attirare Adam nella propria ragnatela. Un drink veloce e un paio di battiti delle sue folte ciglia bionde furono sufficienti per catturare l'attenzione.<br/>«Adam, ti presento il mio dirimpettaio Ronald. Ha una certa tendenza ad ingozzarsi, tieniti stretta la tua fetta di meringata» lo avvertì Draco, nel riuscito tentativo di risultare brillante.<br/>«Oh, sono sicuro che c'è da mangiare per tutti. È un piacere, Ronald» ridacchiò Adam. Allungò una mano in direzione del giovane Weasley e gliela strinse con un vigore degno di un Battitore.<br/>«Lei invece è Pansy, la mia coinquilina».<br/>«Estasiato...» soffiò Adam, avvicinandosi un poco alla ragazza per farle il baciamano. Pansy ridacchiò giuliva e arrossì un poco sulle gote.<br/>Draco storse il naso. Da quando in qua Pansy Parkinson arrossiva?!<br/>«Ehm, sì, penso di averti presentato tutti, qui» si apprestò a dire Draco nel tentativo di far staccare i tentacoli della sua amica di dosso alla sua “preda”.<br/>Lei, però, fu piuttosto restia ad abbandonare la conversazione.<br/>«Di che ti occupi nella vita, Adam?»<br/>«Sono un Guaritore del reparto Lesioni da Maledizione all'ospedale di Belfast. Harry mi ha parlato di te, mi ha detto che aspiri a diventare una sarta d'alta moda. Complimenti» si congratulò lui, sincero e compiaciuto. «Draco, tu invece di cosa hai detto che ti occupi?»<br/>«HAH!» Ron non riuscì a trattenere una risata, sarcastico, divertito e curioso riguardo alla balla colossale che Lord Malfoy avrebbe tirato fuori dal cilindro.<br/>Draco, però, sfoderò un sorriso brillante.<br/>«Oh, suvvia!» disse, avvicinandosi a lui con un certo charme.<br/>Ron scosse la testa e avvertì sulla punta della lingua il gustoso sapore del “patetico” che avrebbe da lì a poco lasciato scivolare fuori ma, inaspettatamente, Adam annuì sorpreso.<br/>«Ah, capisco!»<br/>«Ti andrebbe di prendere qualcos'altro da bere, Adam?» domandò quindi Draco e, con galanteria, gli offrì un braccio per potersi recare al bancone.<br/>«Con piacere. Vogliate scusarci» si congedò il ragazzo, lasciando una Pansy con gli occhi sognanti e un Ronald con la bocca più aperta di un soprano.<br/>Non poteva credere alle proprie orecchie.<br/>«<em>Capisco</em>!?» soffiò rivoltò a Pansy la quale, però, non stava assolutamente più ascoltando. «In che senso “capisco”?! Io giuro che ci sbatto via la testa su questa storia!»<br/>In quel momento, però, Harry e Hermione giunsero al tavolino con l'aria trafelata di chi ha dovuto lottare con due ungari spinati e i loro cuccioli annessi.<br/>«Ron, fatti fare una vasectomia, per carità» sbraitò Hermione, provata da quella lunga conversazione da <em>mammine pancine</em>.<br/>«Una che?!»<br/>«Dov'è diavolo è Adam?» intervenne Harry, dopo essersi squadrato attentamente intorno alla ricerca del ragazzo.<br/>«Con Malfoy».<br/>«Figlio di puttana».<br/><br/><br/><br/>Harry li trovò a passeggiare sulla palafitta, baciati dal sole. Uno più bello dell'altro, in effetti. Ma tutto ciò che riuscì a vedere al posto del bel volto di Malfoy fu la gigantesca scritta “stronzo” a caratteri cubitali.<br/>«Oh, Harry, sei tornato. Il tuo amico Draco è un vero spasso» ridacchiò Adam, dopo una battuta ben piazzata di Malfoy.<br/>«Incantevole...» sorrise Harry, a denti stretti.<br/>«Grazie, Potter. Ora, vuoi scusarci?» ammiccò Draco, ben intento a chiudere lì quella conversazione.<br/>«In realtà, Adam, la professoressa Sprite mi ha chiesto di accompagnarti da lei, è da molto che non ti vede».<br/>Draco li guardò allontanarsi fianco a fianco con la stessa espressione di quando era stato estratto il nome di Harry Potter dal Calice di Fuoco. Perché una cosa era certa: non provava una rabbia del genere dal 1994.<br/><br/><br/>Trascorsero tutto il pomeriggio a litigare e soffiarsi le occasioni di stare soli con il malcapitato Adam, il quale stava dimostrando interesse bene o male per entrambi.<br/>O forse, come aveva fatto notare Hermione, era solo il suo modo di essere gentile.<br/>«Le tue tecniche di rimorchio sono meravigliose, Potter. Sempre se vuoi rimorchiare un Erumpent» si complimentò Draco, sarcastico, in ammirazione della bella e slanciata figura di Adam applaudire dopo il primo ballo degli sposi al tramonto.<br/>«Intanto Adam ha parlato più con me che con te, o sbaglio?»<br/>«Siete due immaturi!» si intromise Hermione, redarguendoli con tono aspro. «State parlando di lui come se si trattasse di un trofeo».<br/>I due ragazzi si guardarono in cagnesco e, dopo essersi ringhiati contro come i bei tempi andati, si allontanarono a elaborare nuovi tentativi di approccio più funzionali.<br/>Oramai non era più una gara su chi sarebbe riuscito a tornare a casa con Adam. Era una sfida tra loro due. Una sfida irrisolta da più di dieci anni.<br/>«Non ho mai conosciuto due idioti di proporzioni così gigantesche» esalò Hermione, aggrappandosi con un braccio al futuro marito il quale, con mezzo tortino alle noci ficcato in bocca, annuì concitatamente.<br/>Beh, per lui l'idiota più grande sarebbe rimasto comunque Malfoy.</span></span><br/> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>•</p>
</div><div>
  <p><br/><span><span>Harry, dopo l'ennesimo drink dal sapore caraibico al cocco e ananas, vagò per la pista da ballo stancamente, ricercando con gli occhi quelli nocciola della sua conquista. Conquista che, purtroppo, non vedeva oramai dal tramonto.<br/>Con i piedi nudi sporchi di sabbia, i pantaloni beige e la camicia bianca oramai aperta fino all'ultimo bottone, fu sull'orlo di rassegnarsi quando, dalla lontananza, scorse un Draco Malfoy baldanzoso camminare nella sua direzione. Evidentemente aveva raggiunto il suo obiettivo.<br/>Che rabbia.<br/>«Beh, Malfoy? Se devi gongolare, fallo da un'altra parte» soffiò Harry, stanco, oramai rassegnato al fatto che avesse perso quella sfida. L'orgoglio bruciava peggio che l'Ardemonio.<br/>«Ma gongolare di cosa, che sei rimasto infrattato con Adam fino adesso?!» sputò Draco, con il naso arricciato.<br/>«Eh?! Io non sono stato proprio da nessuna parte, l'ho visto sparire con te, sono stato qui tutto il tempo».<br/>Draco corrucciò lo sguardo e trovò d'improvviso una rinnovata speranza che non tutto fosse perduto. Speranza che, in una manciata di secondi, caracollò verso il mare per annegarsi alla vista di ciò che stava accadendo a bordo pista.<br/>Harry, nel medesimo istante, dovette pulirsi un paio di volte gli occhiali tondi per assicurarsi di vederci bene. E sì, ci aveva visto bene: Adam se ne stava lì avvinghiato come un polipo alla schiena seminuda di Pansy Parkinson, e le loro lingue stavano danzando insieme al ritmo di merengue.<br/>E le parole di Neville di qualche giorno prima giunsero alla mente di Harry come una sirena d'allarme <em>“... sì, ci sarebbe Adam. Ecco, lui è l'unico ragazzo gay che sarà presente al matrimonio oltre a Justin e Blaise. O forse è bisessuale, va beh, poco conta”.</em><br/>Tra i due litiganti il terzo gode, in fin dei conti.<br/>«Dannata stronza» soffiò Harry, la bocca spalancata nel vedere Pansy strusciare le perfette e marmoree chiappe sul cavallo dei pantaloni di Adam.<br/>«No, dannato stronzo tu, Potter» esplose Draco, scrollandolo per le spalle. «Volevi rubarmi la mia unica possibilità di conquista!»<br/>«No, tu volevi rubarmelo! Ho chiesto di lui ancora prima di venire qui» ringhiò quindi Harry, adirato.<br/>Draco si avvicinò ancor di più, giusto per sputargli in faccia ancor più veleno.<br/>«Potter, ti odio!»<br/>«Malfoy, ti odio!»<br/>Si ringhiarono in faccia tormenti e frustrazione e, per chi un po' li conosceva, sarebbe bastata una minuscola miccia per far scatenare tra loro l'ennesima rissa. La prima dopo tempi immemori.<br/>Ma la miccia non si accese. Al contrario, la soluzione a tutti i loro conflitti giunse dall'alto. Letteralmente.<br/>«Ahi!» squillò Draco, nell'avvertire qualcosa di leggero ma pungente colpirlo direttamente in testa. Harry, d'istinto, afferrò l'oggetto che cadde tra loro prima che rovinasse a terra.<br/>Il bouquet di Luna.<br/>Ci fu un silenzio imbarazzante su tutta la spiaggia, l'attimo senza suono prima di una deflagrazione. Poi, in un battito di ciglia, la pista da ballo esplose in sonore risate e applausi concitati.<br/>Harry Potter e Draco Malfoy avevano appena preso i fiori al lancio del bouquet. E, oltre al significato arcaico di quanto appena avvenuto, era oramai ben noto che la tradizione magica voleva che i due “futuri sposi” si esibissero nel loro primo ballo.<br/>Le urla concitate dei partecipanti riempirono le loro orecchie, mentre entrambi avvamparono fino alla punta dei capelli.<br/>«Primo ballo, primo ballo!» urlarono in coro i vecchi studenti di Hogwarts, divertiti come non mai per l'assurdità della situazione.<br/>Le risa di Pansy e Hermione si levarono ancor più alte di quelle di tutti. Maledette.<br/>«Oh, io non credo che-» disse Harry, nascondendosi il bouquet dietro la schiena mentre entrambi venivano sospinti al centro della pista dalla folla.<br/>«Daaai, andiamo! È la tradizione!» li incitò Luna a braccia aperte per farli avvicinare l'uno all'altro. Il coro dei loro coscritti, intanto, non accennava a scemare.<br/>«Ma per l'amor di Salazar!» si lagnò Draco, talmente rosso in volto che ben presto gli sarebbe colata via la faccia.<br/>«Come amici, forza, non fatevi pregare. È la sposa che ve lo chiede, non si dice mai di no alla sposa!» li rimproverò Neville, spingendoli anch'egli l'uno contro l'altro.<br/>Draco e Harry si squadrarono in cagnesco per un attimo poi, infine, si arresero al volere della folla. Folla che esplose in urla e acclamazioni quando il grande Eroe del Mondo Magico portò imbarazzato le braccia al collo della sua nemesi scolastica. Draco, imbarazzato anch'egli, gli cinse la vita. Sapeva benissimo come si ballava, ma non aveva mai immaginato di doverlo fare con Harry Potter.<br/><br/>Le luci si fecero più soffuse e la band attaccò un pezzo lento, un brano di un cantautore Babbano di nome Damien Rice.<br/>Romantico che più romantico di così c'erano solo i romanzi rosa letti da zia Petunia nelle afose giornate d'agosto.<br/>Ci vollero parecchi secondi prima che entrambi riuscissero a muovere qualche passo di quel ballo lento che suscitò parecchie, parecchie risatine tra il loro pubblico. Del resto non capitava tutti i giorni di vedere due rivali scolastici ballare abbracciati.<br/>Fu faticoso guardarsi negli occhi ma, man mano che i secondi passarono e altre coppie iniziarono a ballare intorno a loro, la tensione scemò lievemente. E poi, naturalmente, tutto il Frullobulbo e l'alcol ingerito fecero bene la loro parte per far scemare l'imbarazzo.<br/>«Balli come una scopa, Potter» disse Draco, le labbra increspate in un sorriso sghembo.<br/>«E tu sculetti come una Veela, Malfoy».<br/>Entrambi ridacchiarono e scossero la testa. Per un attimo quel folle pomeriggio sembrò semplicemente un lontano ricordo. Chi era Adam? Per quale motivo si erano fissati in quel modo con qualcosa di così stupido?<br/>Le note della canzone li fecero ondeggiare un poco.<br/>«Siamo stati degli idioti, oggi» ammise infine Harry, abbassando lo sguardo con dispiacere.<br/>Draco sospirò e strinse un poco più forte la vita di Harry, forse per la frustrazione, forse perché in quell'istante realizzò davvero quanto avessero agito come due immaturi. Come diceva la fottuta Granger.<br/>«Già. Parecchio».<br/>«Le cose sono cambiate in questi anni, ma è come se l'istinto ogni tanto ci riportasse sulla vecchia strada» sussurrò Harry, nel ricordare i tempi in cui bastava davvero così poco per farli litigare, per farli entrare in competizione.<br/>Draco ridacchiò.<br/>«È che ogni scusa è buona per essere rivali, questa è la realtà» disse, e sorridendo fece fare una giravolta a Potter, giusto per dimostrargli che lui sapeva ballare, a differenza sua.<br/>Harry rise e si aggrappò di nuovo alle spalle di Draco, appoggiandogli poi il mento sulla spalla.<br/>«Finirà mai?» domandò quindi, colpito al petto da un moto di malinconia.<br/>Forse il rapporto era bello per quello. Non erano due semplici amici, il loro passato era talmente burrascoso e particolare che li portava sempre in altre direzioni.<br/>Draco, a quella domanda, abbassò un po' la testa e lo sguardo per fronteggiare gli occhi di Harry.<br/>«Vuoi che finisca?» gli domandò. I suoi occhi grigi si fecero improvvisamente più cupi.<br/>NO! Si ritrovò a pensare Harry, gridando nella propria mente, stringendosi poi un poco di più. Gli piaceva la sua rivalità con Malfoy, gli piaceva stare con lui come amico, ma gli piaceva anche battibeccarci insieme. Quella era la verità: non ne poteva fare a meno.<br/>«No. E come si fa?» disse quindi, poi gli sventolò di fronte il bouquet che aveva tenuto con una mano. «Dobbiamo sposarci!»<br/>Draco esplose in una fragorosa risata e cacciò la testa all'indietro.<br/>«Finché Weasley non ci separi!» esordì, e anche Harry scoppiò a ridere.<br/>E, a proposito di Weasley, non passarono molti secondi prima che Ron e Hermione si avvicinassero loro con espressioni furbe dipinte in volto.<br/>«Ok, questa finisce nella lista delle cose più disturbanti che io abbia mai visto» asserì Ron in una finta smorfia di disgusto.<br/>«Subito dopo le tue sopracciglia, Weasley» ribatté immediatamente Draco, allentando un poco la presa su Harry, il quale iniziò a staccarsi.<br/>«Oh, ma guardatevi! E pensare che vi picchiavate sempre» cinguettò elettrizzata Hermione.<br/>La verità era che aveva passato metà ballo a confabulare con Pansy su quanto diamine fossero carini.<br/>Draco e Harry si lanciarono un'occhiata e un sorriso sghembo. Poco ci era mancato che si picchiassero, ma era acqua passata. Per il momento.</span></span><br/> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>•</p>
</div><div>
  <p><br/><span><span>Trascorsero ciò che rimase della serata a fumare sigarette di Frullobulbo, bere e giudicare quanto cavolo potesse essere profonda la gola di Pansy per ospitare tutta la lunghezza della lingua di Adam.<br/>Il matrimonio si concluse poco dopo le dieci di sera, ma la spiaggia non si svuotò affatto dei corpi collassati di molti dei loro amici. Uno sposalizio che aveva mietuto più vittime del Vaiolo di Drago, insomma.<br/>I cinque inquilini della Palazzina Augurey e Adam tornarono a Diagon Alley ciondolando e canticchiando per strada, sorreggendosi l'un altro come nelle migliori serate post campionato di Quidditch.<br/>La passione tra Pansy e Adam si riaccese sulla prima rampa di scale e, per emulazione, si accese nella rampa successiva anche quella di Ron e Hermione.<br/>Entrambe le coppiette si riversarono ognuna nel proprio appartamento, lasciando Harry e Draco sul pianerottolo senza nemmeno congedarsi da loro. Forse quello era un momento buono per andare in terrazza e finire ogni scorta di Frullobulbo.<br/>«Beh, alla fine è stato divertente questo matrimonio di fricchettoni» rise Harry, costretto ad appoggiarsi alle porte dell'ascensore per non perdere l'equilibrio. Colpa del Mojito.<br/>«Te ne devo dare atto, sì» ridacchiò Malfoy, poi gli sventolò il bouquet di Luna davanti agli occhi. «Che facciamo, lo tengo io o lo rivuoi tu?»<br/>Harry si sporse un poco per afferrarlo, ma Draco giochicchiò un po' e glielo tolse da davanti.<br/>«Se lo tengo io poi tu mi devi comprare un anello, lo sai...» gli ricordò Harry, ammiccante.<br/>«Come vai di fretta! Neanche il tempo di un primo appuntamento e già pretendi l'anello al dito, Potter?» lo redarguì Draco, nascondendo il bouquet dietro la schiena.<br/>Harry rise, poi si avvicinò di più a lui.<br/>«Allora esci con me» soffiò e, con un gesto goffo, lo imprigionò tra le braccia e l'ascensore.<br/>«Ahah» ridacchiò Draco, rabbuiandosi poi tutto di colpo quando si accorse che il suo interlocutore fosse pericolosamente serio.<br/>«Sul serio... esci con me» ribadì Harry. Le sue guance si tinsero di un rosso scarlatto.<br/><em>Cosa cazzo?!</em><br/>Draco spalancò gli occhi grigi annebbiati dall'alcol, e si rese quindi finalmente conto di dove stesse per andare a parare.<br/>«Potter, il Mojito ti fa male».<br/>Harry si accigliò per un attimo e aggrottò le sopracciglia.<br/>«Sarebbe così strano?» domandò quindi, confuso.<br/>Draco avvertì la terra sotto i piedi sciogliersi, o forse erano le sue gambe che stavano cedendo?<br/>Cosa diamine stava succedendo a quel cretino di Potter? E, soprattutto, cosa diavolo stava succedendo a lui? La parte razionale del suo cervello stava continuando a ripetere “CHE IDEA DI MERDA, CHE IDEA DI MERDA!” e invece quella irrazionale gli suggeriva che “no, non sarebbe strano, perché non lo facciamo davvero?” .<br/>Era decisamente colpa del Mojito. E del Frullobulbo.<br/>«Sì... sì, decisamente strano, Harry» si costrinse quindi a dire, non trovando però le forze di spingere via Potter da quella posizione fin troppo compromettente.<br/>Oh, se suo padre fosse stato un contadino del Texas avrebbe preso il fucile a canne mozze e li avrebbe ammazzati all'istante. E invece era un nobile mago del Wiltshire, si sarebbe limitato all'Avada Kedavra.<br/>Fortuna – più o meno – volle che Potter decise, improvvisamente, di rinsavire. Si allontanò di qualche passo e si portò una mano sulla fronte. Poi rise tra sé e sé.<br/>«Uhmpf... mi sa... mi sa che sono proprio ubriaco. 'Notte, Draco».<br/>E, detto ciò, barcollò fino al proprio appartamento e si chiuse la porta alle spalle.<br/>Draco rimase lì, contro l'ascensore, con un bouquet di hibiscus bianchi tra le mani e il cuore in gola.<br/>Cosa cazzo era appena successo?</span></span><br/><br/><br/> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>
      <span>
        <span>
          <em>Continua...</em>
        </span>
      </span>
    </span>
  </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>ANGOLO DI EEVAA:<br/>Festa?! Festaaaa! <br/>Finalmente c'è stato un bel passo in avanti. <br/>C'è da dire che io non sono una grande estimatrice della coppia LunaxNeville, ma me li sono immaginati entrambi abbastanza bene per prendere parte ad un matrimonio fricchettone. Che dite, vi è piaciuto? Alla fine è piaciuto anche a Draco xD <br/>Pansy sempre sul pezzo, se lo merita tutto il bel fusto avvinghiato addosso. Specialmente perché così facendo l'ha levato di torno ai due piccioncini che non sanno ancora di essere piccioncini. <br/>E ora? E ora dovranno convivere con l'imbarazzo e i postumi. Come se la caveranno? Meh. Solo un piccolo indizio per la prossima puntata: si intitolerà "L'Homo Sapiens e il totem indiano". A voi l'immaginazione!<br/>Grazie per il supporto a tutti coloro che stanno seguendo questa storia e, soprattutto, grazie alla mia cara Pally93 per avermi deliziato ancora una volta di commenti esilaranti durante il beta-reading. <br/>A presto,<br/>Eevaa</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. L'Homo Sapiens e il Totem Indiano</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: Questa storia non è scritta a scopo di lucro.<br/>I personaggi usati e tutto ciò che fa parte del loro universo sono di proprietà di J.K.Rowling.<br/>Le seguenti immagini non mi appartengono e sono utilizzate a puro scopo illustrativo<br/>Nessun copyright si intende violato.<br/>Non concedo, in nessuna circostanza, l'autorizzazione a ripubblicare questa storia altrove, anche se creditata e anche con link all'originale.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>NB: Non prendete questo capitolo troppo seriamente. Le situazioni sono fittizie e ironiche, come sempre. Nessun essere umano reale è stato maltrattato e preso in giro per la propria nazionalità o feticismo.<br/>(Sul serio, è necessario che io lo specifichi?)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p><br/><br/> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>
      <span>- AUGUREY BUILDING N.7 -</span>
      <br/>
      <span>A magic sitcom in Diagon Alley</span>
    </span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
    
    <br/>
    <span>
      <span>
        <strong>CAPITOLO 8</strong>
        <br/>
        <em>L'Homo Sapiens e il Totem Indiano</em>
      </span>
    </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><br/><br/> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><br/><span><span>Non ne parlarono più.<br/>Fu una gara silenziosa a chi faceva meglio finta di niente su quanto accaduto.<br/>Come se nulla fosse successo. Come se Harry, ubriaco, non avesse chiesto a Draco di uscire dopo il matrimonio di Luna e Neville.<br/>Oh, se lo ricordavano benissimo entrambi, ma fu un accordo tacito quello di non tirare mai più fuori l'argomento.<br/>Più difficili furono da ignorare le foto del matrimonio che li ritraevano sorridenti, danzanti e abbracciati con il bouquet in mano. E gli articoli di giornale che ne derivarono. E le Strillettere di Lucius Malfoy a riguardo, che Draco aveva sapientemente incenerito. <br/><br/><br/><span>“<em><strong>L'Eroe del Mondo Magico di nuovo innamorato?”</strong></em> di Rita Skeeter.<br/><em>Dopo il clamoroso coming-out di inizio aprile, Harry Potter ha trovato nuovamente il modo di far parlare di sé. Dopo la fine della precedente relazione con Ginevra Weasley – giocatrice delle Holyhead Harpies -, la situazione sentimentale di Potter sembrava essersi completamente raffreddata.</em><br/><em>Ma, udite udite, sembrerebbe proprio che il nostro Eroe non sia più sulla piazza! Il fortunato pare che sia Draco Malfoy, ex compagno di scuola e attuale vicino di casa del Prescelto. </em><br/><em>Da tempo i due ragazzi avevano messo da parte la loro storica rivalità scolastica, ma mai nessuno avrebbe pensato che la situazione potesse prendere una piega così inaspettata. </em><br/><em>I due novelli fidanzatini sono stati infatti immortalati in atteggiamenti romantici durante un matrimonio di amici. </em><br/><em>Continua a pagina 16.</em></span><br/><br/><br/>«Sul serio, perché nessuno l'ha ancora licenziata?»<br/>Ron chiuse il giornale di scatto e scosse la testa.<br/>«Ancora leggi quella robaccia?» domandò Hermione, prendendogli il giornale dalle mani. «Il posto di questo quotidiano è qui» disse, e con un gesto secco gettò tutto nel cestino, «nella spazzatura».<br/>«Già. Non prendetevela, cari» intervenne Pansy.<br/>Draco sfoderò una risatina apparentemente sagace.<br/>«Oh, io non me la prendo di certo. Potter, tu te la sei presa?»<br/>«No, Malfoy. Perché dovrei? Rita Skeeter scrive cazzate tutti i giorni» rispose Harry, anch'egli con un sorriso talmente tirato che gli si sarebbero potuti scorgere i molari. «Manderò una missiva al Profeta giusto per smentire, altrimenti sai cosa? Tutti penseranno che non siamo davvero più sulla piazza!»<br/>«Hai ragione, questo è il vero dramma: niente più conquiste! Andiamo direttamente in sede?» propose Draco.<br/>«Ci sto! Ottima idea!»<br/>I due ragazzi si alzarono in simultanea, poi uscirono dalla porta con continui e assurdi convenevoli sulle loro argute idee.<br/>Un'autentica gara a chi ha la faccia di culo più grande.<br/>«Cosa diavolo è appena successo?» domandò Ron, sconcertato da cotanta gentilezza reciproca.</span></span><br/> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>•<br/> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span><span>Quella situazione andò avanti per più di un mese. Dopo la smentita sui giornali, Draco e Harry avevano continuato a fare come se nulla fosse accaduto. Uscivano, partecipavano a eventi di vita mondana, si ritrovavano in terrazza, tutto completamente nella norma.<br/>Ma, ogni volta che qualcuno tirava fuori l'argomento matrimonio, i due sembravano assumere la classica posizione di chi ha una Firebolt infilata su per il sedere.<br/>Sorrisi plastici, tono della voce stridulo. Iniziavano ad assecondarsi in modo del tutto innaturale e cambiavano argomento veloci come una finta Wronski.<br/>L'equilibrio precario della situazione, però, venne spezzato una calda sera di giugno. Da un certo Luca.<br/>Quando Harry si presentò allo Shame-rock mano nella mano con il suo bel tirocinante italiano, infatti, fu come se quel sottile e gracile equilibrio fosse stato schiacciato da una mandria di Centauri in corsa.<br/>«Ciao ragazzi, vi dispiace se aggiungiamo un posto?» domandò Harry, con un largo sorriso.<br/>Stava frequentando Luca da oramai due settimane. L'aveva conosciuto all'Ufficio Affari Internazionali, nel quale il ragazzo aveva appena iniziato il suo tirocinio della durata di un anno.<br/>Era stato un piacevole colpo di fulmine e Harry quindi non ci aveva visto niente di male nel presentarlo ai suoi amici, tuttalpiù che Luca era appena giunto a Londra e non conosceva nessuno.<br/>Ma, se Hermione, Pansy e Ron riuscirono a trattenere le loro mascelle dallo sfracellarsi sul tavolo, Draco non fu altrettanto bravo a mantenere l'accortezza.<br/>Potter aveva declinato gentilmente le offerte di uscire a cuccare nei due week end passati perché, a detta sua, era stato molto impegnato con il lavoro. Non aveva idea che il <em>lavoro</em> fosse quel tizio.<br/>Luca si presentò alla tavolata con un sorriso smagliante di denti bianchissimi, una giacchetta di sartoria italiana e i lunghi capelli castani raccolti in uno chignon alto. Barba folta, piercing al sopracciglio e due grandi occhi blu.<br/>Ma, quando giunse il turno di presentarsi a Draco, quest'ultimo mostrò un attimo di riluttanza a stringere la mano al nuovo arrivato. Era bellissimo. E lo odiava.<br/>«Piacere, io Luca. Tu è?» parlò lui, ancora piuttosto impacciato con l'inglese.<br/>Draco storse per un attimo il naso, poi gli porse la mano e la strinse con un sorrisetto sarcastico.<br/>«Io Draco. Homo Sapiens» scandì lentamente. Fortuna volle che Harry in quel momento fosse troppo impegnato a parlare con Ron, per cogliere l'acido nelle parole di Malfoy.<br/>Pansy quasi si strozzò con il Diagon Mule, mentre Hermione tentò di salvare la situazione in extremis.<br/>«<em>Ahahah</em>, non badare a lui, Luca. Sono le uniche cose che Draco sa dire in latino, e lui pensa che il latino sia simile all'italiano e, beh, è un gran combina guai anche quando vuole sembrare gentile! <em>Eheh! </em>Di cosa hai detto che ti occupi?» farneticò la ragazza. Luca ridacchiò, confortato, poi iniziò a spiegare con parole sue il ruolo che copriva al Ministero.<br/>E il sopracciglio di Draco raggiunse vette inesplorate sulla fronte.<br/><br/><br/>La serata proseguì a suon di frecciatine nei confronti di Luca e la sua scarsa dimestichezza della lingua inglese – sempre quando Harry non poteva sentire – e con poco discreti tentativi di Draco di mettere in mostra tutto il suo estro e bellezza, oltre che la sua relazione amichevole e privilegiata con Harry.<br/>Quando, verso il concludersi della serata, Draco si allontanò dal gruppetto per prendersi un altro Whiskey Incendiario – sculettando come una Veela – rimase particolarmente sorpreso nel vedere Hermione avvicinarsi con un sorriso dolcemente divertito.<br/>«Sei ridicolo» gli disse, compiaciuta.<br/>A quanto pare le sorprese non erano finite.<br/>«... Granger?» le domandò, sperando di aver capito male.<br/>«Stai facendo apposta per dare nell'occhio, allora».<br/>Hermione si appoggiò con il fianco al bancone a braccia conserte per fronteggiarlo, e Draco la emulò.<br/>«No, se volessi dare nell'occhio uscirei con un cavernicolo» commentò lui, cinico e sorridente, con quelle sopracciglia che sembravano prendere vita propria nella danza del sarcasmo.<br/>Hermione scosse la testa, ma si lasciò scappare un altro sorrisetto.<br/>«Luca non sembra così male» lo provocò.<br/>«Affatto, se sei appassionato di cultura paleolitica» ribatté a tono Draco, sottecchi.<br/>Lei si avvicinò un poco di più, costretta ad alzarsi sulle punte per spiattellare in faccia a Draco la sua espressione più divertita.<br/>«Sai chi parlava allo stesso modo? Ron. Quando sono andata al ballo con Krum».<br/>Le sopracciglia di Draco frenarono la loro danza e si immobilizzarono in una curva di innaturale stupore.<br/>«Stai insinuando che io sia geloso?!» commentò, sempre più infastidito. «Ma è ridicolo» rise sguaiatamente. «Di quello?!»<br/>Indicò Luca con un gesto talmente schifato che sembrava si stesse riferendo ad un Purvincolo.<br/>«Se non lo fossi, avresti detto "di Potter?!"» fece notare Hermione, vittoriosa e raggiante, mentre Draco divenne completamente livido. Gli mancava solo il fumo dalle orecchie e dal naso.<br/>Aprì la bocca come per dire qualcosa, ma non ne uscì niente. Poi, dopo diversi tentativi di controbattere in modo sensato, le puntò un dito contro con indignazione.<br/>«Questa conversazione finisce ora» concluse secco, allontanandosi altezzoso.<br/>Il sorriso di Hermione, invece, non si spense affatto.</span></span><br/><br/> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>•</p>
</div><div>
  <p><br/><br/><span><span>Quella bizzarra relazione con il cavernicolo sembrava procedere a gonfie vele, dalla frequenza con la quale Draco li aveva sentiti rincasare insieme e uscire di casa sempre insieme per andare al lavoro, quella settimana.<br/>E, tutte le sante volte, non riusciva proprio a farsi mancare un verso di disappunto. Proprio non lo sapeva il perché, ma lo detestava profondamente. Sembrava il classico tizio bello ma stupido, che non capiva un accidente e soprattutto non c'entrava assolutamente niente con Potter. Ma cosa aveva da stupirsi? Erano risapute le pessime scelte di Potter e il suo pessimo gusto. Era uscito con Finch-Fletchey, per l'amor del cielo!<br/>Eppure tutti continuavano a dire che fossero “carini”. Anche Pansy lo diceva, e ogni volta Draco doveva costringersi a mordersi la lingua pur di tacere.<br/>Quel sabato mattina, in particolare, fu parecchio imbarazzante rientrare a casa da una colazione al bar con una collega e ritrovarselo davanti, sul pianerottolo, in attesa dell'ascensore. Evidentemente nessuno si era premurato di avvertirlo del Poltergeist.<br/>«Oh, ciao Drago!» trillò Luca, tutto pacioso e spettinato. Probabilmente se l'era data alla pazza gioia con Potter, quella notte.<br/>«Draco» puntualizzò, piatto.<br/><em>Drago</em>! Hah! Che grandissimo idiota.<br/>«Chiedo scusa! Beh, buona giornatta!» rispose candidamente Luca, arrossendo sulle guance.<br/>Semplicemente odioso.<br/>Il <em>ding</em> dell'ascensore evitò a Draco di dover fornire una risposta, e semplicemente si voltò per inserire le proprie chiavi nella porta, del tutto intenzionato a non avvertirlo di <em>Gazza</em>.<br/>Se la sarebbe spassata un mondo, in ascensore con lui.<br/>Poi, tutto d'un tratto, ecco il senso di colpa. Cos'era quella nuova sensazione? Non si era mai sentito in colpa per praticamente nulla. Ma già poteva vedere la faccia di disappunto di Harry quando Luca gli avrebbe raccontato di quella storia. Si sarebbe arrabbiato e lui avrebbe fatto solo la figura dello stronzo.<br/>Draco sospirò e si maledì per averlo anche solo pensato, ma decise di intervenire. Solo perché altrimenti Potter gli avrebbe rotto le scatole per settimane e lui no, non voleva farsi rompere le scatole.<br/>«Aspetta! Vieni fuori di lì!» disse a gran voce, e Luca uscì dall'ascensore allarmato e confuso. «È infestato da un Poltergeist. Potresti venirci fuori tra due giorni!» tutto d'un tratto non gli sembrò più una brutta prospettiva. Magari avrebbe potuto buttarcelo sopra a forza.<br/>Però, ancora una volta, gli occhi delusi di Potter gli invasero la mente.<br/>«Oh, grazie! Amici di Harry tutti così gentili!» sorrise di nuovo Luca, con quei denti dritti e bianchi. Poi, con un cenno gentile – e odioso – del capo, lo salutò e corse giù dalle scale.<br/>«<em>Mphf</em>» grugnì Draco, annoiato, intenzionato a chiudersi nel proprio appartamento e maledirsi per quel gesto caritatevole e fin troppo Grifondoro.<br/>Ma, a proposito di Grifondoro, la porta dell'appartamento 5a si aprì di scatto e ne uscì fuori solo la testa di Hermione Granger, compiaciuta.<br/>«Ri-di-co-lo» scandì a bassa voce, poi la porta di chiuse di nuovo.<br/>Draco esplose così tanto dalla rabbia che, per la prima volta in tutta la sua vita, entrò in casa tutto completamente spettinato e livido in volto.<br/>Quella storia doveva finire, e al più presto. Non poteva permettersi di essere tacciato di gelosia da parte di quella saputella. Gelosia poi, ma di che cosa!<br/>«Pansy!» urlò, spalancando la porta della camera della coinquilina, ancora profondamente addormentata nel suo letto. «Devi trovarmi un ragazzo. Voglio un ragazzo, adesso».<br/>Lei si tirò a sedere incredula, con la mascherina da notte mezza storta sul naso e l'aria di chi ancora non ha realizzato il proprio posto nel mondo.<br/>«Un ragazzo!?» pigolò, confusa e probabilmente certa che si trattasse solo di un sogno. Un sogno molto, molto bizzarro.<br/>«Sì, Pans, un ragazzo. Deve essere bello e disposto ad avere un appuntamento a pranzo e per le future sere a venire».<br/>Pansy si stropicciò gli occhi e si tirò un pizzicotto sul braccio, giusto per essere certa che non stesse ancora dormendo.<br/>«Ma a te non è mai interessato avere una relazione» disse lei, confusa.<br/>Draco arrossì fino alla punta delle orecchie.<br/>«Sì ma beh, le cose cambiano. Ho una certa età, poi! Non posso continuare a fare il cucadores per sempre, dai!»<br/>Pansy ascoltò le farneticazioni di Draco fino alla fine, ma non ci volle affatto molto tempo per riuscire a captare l'antifona di tutto quel discorso. Comprese immediatamente dove fosse il problema ma, siccome conosceva il suo pollo sin dai tempi della scuola, ben sapeva che non era affatto il momento di farglielo notare. Né di metterlo davanti al fatto compiuto.<br/>Sarebbe stato molto più proficuo assecondare la sua irriverente follia ancora per un po'.<br/><br/><br/><br/>La follia prese il nome di Jonas, un ragazzo di origine austriache che frequentava la sua stessa palestra. Un metro e novantacinque di altezza per un metro e mezzo di spalle. La circonferenza del braccio pari a un arto di Hagrid e degli addominali così scolpiti da poterci grattugiare sopra il parmigiano.<br/>Durante il primo appuntamento, Draco ebbe come la tremenda sensazione che Jonas avrebbe potuto prenderlo e utilizzarlo come stuzzicadenti. Ma, tutto sommato, si era rivelato abbastanza carino nei modi. Giusto un poco focoso e con la mania di infilargli la lingua in gola a mo' di gastroscopia, ma carino.<br/>Trascorsero il pomeriggio in giro per Diagon Alley a passeggiare romanticamente per le viuzze – tutto pur di non portarselo a casa nell'immediato e poter tranquillamente raggiungere lo Shame-rock all'aperitivo ove, Draco lo sapeva, si sarebbero radunati tutti gli inquilini della palazzina Augurey.<br/>Entrarono nel locale sottobraccio. O meglio, Jonas lo teneva ancorato a sé come se volesse stritolarlo. Era un Boa Constrictor o un ragazzo?<br/>Ma, se Hermione e Ron riuscirono a trattenere le loro mascelle dallo sfracellarsi sul tavolo, Harry non fu altrettanto bravo a mantenere l'accortezza. Ovviamente.<br/>«Oh, ma che sorpresa! Ci sono i miei amici!» trillò Draco, falso come una moneta da cinque Galeoni. «Amici, questo è Jonas! Jonas, loro sono i miei amici» disse estasiato, puntando poi lo sguardo verso il ragazzo di Harry. «E lui è Luca». Giusto per rimarcare il tipo di rapporto che non incorreva tra loro.<br/><br/><br/>Harry spalancò così tanto la bocca da sembrare uno stoccafisso. E la spalancò ancor di più quando li vide limonare al bancone del bar. E quando li vide limonare sul tavolo da biliardo. E quando li vide limonare al tavolo di Sparaschiocco.<br/>«Caspita, quel Jonas sembra molto passionale» commentò Hermione, dopo l'ennesimo siparietto dei due novelli piccioncini vicino al bancone.<br/>«Sembra quasi che voglia masticarlo, sputarlo fuori e poi divorarlo di nuovo» ribatté Harry, con un certo disgusto. Era uno spettacolo raccapricciante.<br/>Detestava quel tipo. Non gli era piaciuto fin dal momento in cui erano entrati.<br/>«Beh, però è molto bello» intervenne Pansy, giusto per stuzzicare ancor di più gli animi.<br/>«Se Malfoy voleva un armadio a doppia anta, gli avrei prestato il mio» controbatté di nuovo Harry, arricciando il naso.<br/>«Secondo me ce l'ha piccolo!» ridacchiò Hermione, più che intenzionata a voler fare la pettegola fino in fondo.<br/>«Già, infatti, e tutti quei muscoli servono solo a compensare» concordò Harry. Luca lo guardò storto per un secondo, ma Pansy fu più veloce a parlare.<br/>«Viene in palestra con me. Dai pantaloncini attillati si vede benissimo che ha un totem indiano nelle mutande!» sussurrò, ammiccando con le sopracciglia.<br/>Harry sbuffò, affranto.<br/>«Ragazze, che schifo!» intervenne Ron, completamente basito da quei discorsi. Specialmente da parte della sua fidanzata. Da quando Hermione era così propensa ai volgari pettegolezzi?<br/>«Ehi» si indispettì Harry, «mi hai dato della ragazza?»<br/>Ron fece spallucce e sollevò il labbro in un sorrisetto colpevole.<br/><br/><br/><br/>Quando Draco e Jonas si congedarono dal gruppetto per potersi finalmente allontanare – Jonas non aspettava altro da tutto il pomeriggio, se non portarlo in camera da letto – Harry alzò gli occhi al cielo nel vederli camminare fuori dal locale a braccetto. Che spettacolo disgustoso.<br/>Non seppe dire come mai, ma provò una rabbia cocente fin dentro le viscere. Jonas sembrava il classico tipo tutto muscoli e niente cervello, un lumacone di prima categoria. E Draco gli dava così tanta corda!<br/>Provò così tanto risentimento che non volle rimanere nel locale nemmeno un secondo di più. Prese Luca per un braccio e se ne andarono di tutta fretta. Ma, quando giunsero davanti alla palazzina Augurey e Harry lo invitò a salire, egli negò con la testa.<br/>«No, Harry. Non mi va» disse Luca, stringendosi nelle spalle.<br/>Harry si accigliò. Non gli andava? Forse era perché avevano passato tutta la settimana a vedersi? Forse aveva bisogno dei suoi spazi? Comprensibile, del resto.<br/>«No? Come mai?» domandò ingenuamente.<br/>«Mi dispiacce, Harry. Non credo può funzionare tra noi».<br/>Una secchiata d'acqua gelida si rovesciò sulla testa di Harry. Si stavano frequentando da due settimane e stava andando tutto bene!<br/>«Ma... ma come? Io pensavo che-»<br/>«Non è colpa tua. Ma io cerco cosa seria» ammise Luca.<br/>Harry si irrigidì. Se ci stava uscendo da così tanto – per i suoi ultimi standard - voleva dire che gli piaceva, che ne valesse la pena. Insomma, aveva fatto sesso con un uomo per la prima volta con lui! Non era cosa da poco. Era divertente, ironico, carino, intelligente. Ed era un bravissimo ragazzo. Forse valeva la pena andare avanti, provare a costruire qualcosa con lui, ufficializzare le cose.<br/>«Ma anche io voglio una cosa seria. Provarci, almeno» disse infine Harry, ma Luca ridacchiò.<br/>«Sì... ma non con me».<br/>La mandibola di Harry cadde nuovamente al terreno, e si sentì avvampare dalle dita dei piedi alla punta delle orecchie.<br/>«Cosa?» soffiò, incredulo.<br/>«Ci vediammo a lavoro, Harry» si congedò infine Luca e, dopo essersi allontanato di qualche passo, si smaterializzò altrove, lasciandolo solo.<br/>Solo e perso nei propri pensieri.<br/><em>Non con me</em>, aveva detto. E con chi, se no?<br/>Una cosa era certa: ne soffrì meno di quanto si aspettasse.</span></span><br/> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><br/>•</p>
</div><div>
  <p><br/><br/><span><span>Mai più, si ripromise Draco. Mai più uscire con un individuo del genere. Jonas l'aveva ridotto a uno straccio, quella notte. Non gli era mai, mai capitato di pensare “ma sicuro che ci sta?”.<br/>Ancora non aveva capito per quali leggi della fisica, ma alla fine <em>c'era stato</em>. Ma a che prezzo?<br/>Si sollevò dal letto con fatica disumana, e camminò fino al soggiorno con altrettanto sforzo. Ripensare alla notte precedente gli fece venire la pelle d'oca. Tralasciando le dimensioni fuori dal normale della sua <em>Firebolt</em>, forse avrebbe dovuto immaginarlo che un individuo che ti dice, testualmente, “voglio farti diventare il mio schiavo” non abbia intenzioni del tutto pacifiche.<br/>Non che Draco fosse pudico a letto, ma <em>quella roba</em> lì non l'aveva mai vista fare prima. E no, non gli piaceva. Si guardò allo specchio a torso nudo e si maledì per non avere delle scorte di Dittamo nella sua cassetta medica. Morsi, graffi profondi. Ma con chi diavolo era uscito? Con un Licantropo?<br/>«Ahi!» si lamentò, infilandosi la maglietta del pigiama a fatica.<br/>Camminò a passi lenti e molto, molto larghi fino a oltre il pianerottolo, poi entrò nell'appartamento dei Grifoni con un cipiglio tutt'altro che felice e l'esilarante sensazione di avere un riccio tra le chiappe.<br/>Inutile dire che lo accolsero delle risate sguaiatissime. Soprattutto da parte di Weasley.<br/>«Passato una bella nottata, Malfoy?» domandò, con le lacrime agli occhi. Draco lo fulminò e, lento come un bradipo, si avviò fino alla poltrona. Per sicurezza ci poggiò sopra due cuscini, prima di sedersi.<br/>«Oh, da matti!» trillò Draco, nel tentativo di essere convincente. «Non vedo l'ora di uscirci di nuov-<em>AHHH</em>!» urlò, nel momento in cui le sue aristocratiche natiche poggiarono sui cuscini.<br/>Altre ilari risate riempirono la stanza.<br/>«Vedo! “Oh, sì, sono il tuo padrone! Dimmi che sono il tuo padrone!”» lo prese di nuovo in giro Ron, e di tutta risposta si beccò una rivista in piena faccia.<br/>«“Sei la mia bambolina bionda! La mia bambolina porcellona”» intervenne Harry, facendo nuovamente ridere tutti.<br/>Jonas non era stato per nulla discreto e aveva persino insistito a non insonorizzare la stanza col Muffilato. Pansy si era veduta costretta a dormire sul divano dei Grifoni, quella notte.<br/>«Simpaticissimi, davvero. Che spasso!» grugnì Draco, massaggiandosi il collo con vigore. Il suo cellulare, però, iniziò a suonare nella tasca dei pantaloni. Hermione sollevò un sopracciglio. Sul serio aveva come suoneria “I want to break free”?<br/>Draco sbiancò: era Jonas. E ovviamente ciò causò altre sonore risate.<br/>«Pronto» rispose, con sguardo sofferente. Oh, no, non avrebbe potuto rifiutare di nuovo un'uscita con lui. O almeno avrebbe dovuto fare finta, altrimenti che senso avrebbe avuto tutto quello? Doveva mostrare a Potter che, se voleva, era in grado di avere una relazione anche lui. «Sì... ah... ok. Ci... ci vediamo staser-<em>aaaah</em>» si lamentò di nuovo, colto da un improvviso attacco di mal di schiena. Più in basso.<br/>Tutti risero nuovamente, soprattutto quando Draco chiuse la telefonata prima che Jonas si appellasse a lui con nuovi bizzarri epiteti.<br/>«Quindi ci esci di nuovo? Che coraggio, sembri quasi un Grifondoro!» commentò Hermione, respirando a malapena tra una risata e l'altra. Draco le fece il verso e annuì.<br/>«Peccato, speravo che stasera potessimo fare una serata rimorchio insieme come i vecchi tempi» si intromise Harry.<br/>«Vecchi tempi due settimane fa?» intervenne Ron, ma Draco ignorò la questione e si rivolse a Potter con occhi sgranati.<br/>«Rimorchio?! E l'italiano?» domandò, incredulo.<br/>«Mi ha piantato» fece spallucce Harry.<br/>Nonostante gli sforzi, Draco non riuscì proprio a farsi sfuggire un sorrisetto impertinente. Incredulo, certo, ma con una sensazione di leggerezza a livello del petto. Una sensazione di sollievo, nonostante tutto il dolore fisico che stava provando in quel momento.<br/>«Vogliate scusarmi, ho bisogno di andare ad acquistare del Dittamo» si congedò Draco nell'immediato, sollevandosi a fatica dalla poltrona. Si avviò a passi svelti – per modo di dire – verso l''uscita e, una volta fuori, si aggrappò al telefono e cercò in memoria il numero di Jonas.<br/>Trascorsero giusto due squilli, poi il ragazzo rispose e Draco non lo lasciò neanche iniziare a parlare.<br/>«Ripensandoci!»<br/>Quando Draco attaccò il telefono, si domandò cosa diavolo passasse nel cervello di Jonas. Aveva sul serio pianto? Dopo essere usciti un giorno solo? E poi, in che senso “rimarrai la mia principessa”?!<br/>Non fece tempo a interrogarsi troppo perché, dietro di lui, non si era accorto che la Granger l'avesse seguito e avesse origliato lungo le scale. Lo guardò con gli occhi di chi giudica, poi si voltò e salì i gradini senza guardarsi indietro. Tutto ciò che disse, prima che Draco si mettesse a urlare, fu: «Ridicolo».</span></span><br/><br/> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>•</p>
</div><div>
  <p><br/><br/><span><span>«Ladies and gentlemen, Lord Malfoy e Mr. Potter tornano in piazza, pronti a conquistare il mond-<em>OOH</em>!» annunciò Draco quella sera prima di uscire, vedendosi però costretto a sedersi su un cuscino morbido.<br/>«Tutto ciò che dovresti aspirare di conquistare, ora, è una ricostruzione dell'osso sacro» gli fece presente Ron.<br/>Draco grugnì e si sistemò meglio il cravattino al collo.<br/>«Io l'avevo detto a Mary che serviva una pozione apposta per riparare la verginità anale» brontolò.<br/>«Chi diavolo è Mary?» domandò Harry.<br/>«No, Harry, la giusta risposta a quell'affermazione era: che schifo» puntualizzò Ron.<br/>Hermione e Pansy ridacchiarono sotto i baffi e, nel frattempo, continuarono a sigillare con la ceralacca le lettere di ringraziamento sui confetti del matrimonio. Si sarebbero sposati il trenta di luglio, e mancava solo un mese e mezzo.<br/>«Mary è la mia collega di lavoro. O meglio, sottoposta» spiegò Draco e, con grande sforzo, si tirò in piedi pronto a uscire con Harry per una nuova, leggendaria serata.<br/>«Tu non hai un lavoro!» Ron scosse la testa, esasperato.<br/>«Certo che ho un lavoro, suvvia!»<br/>«Ma se rispondi sempre “suvvia”! Vuol dire che un lavoro non ce l'hai» ringhiò Ron, oramai stufo di fare sempre lo stesso discorso. Che cosa gli costava, a quell'idiota, ammettere che vivesse semplicemente delle ricchezze di famiglia?<br/>Draco storse il naso.<br/>«Oh, Weasel, come al solito la tua ignoranza non mi stupisce. Sono un pozionista, ovviamente! Lo sanno tutti! S.U.V.V.I.A. Società Ufficiale di Variegati Veleni e Ingredienti Alchemici!»<br/>E, detto ciò, prese Harry per un braccio e lo trascinò fuori dall'appartamento.<br/>Ma, se Hermione riuscì a trattenere la mascella dallo sfracellarsi sul tavolo, Ron non fu altrettanto bravo a mantenere l'accortezza.</span></span><br/><br/> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>
      <em>
        <span>
          <span>Continua...</span>
        </span>
      </em>
    </span>
  </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>ANGOLO DI EEVAA:<br/>Buongiorno gente!<br/>Che dire, vi avevo promesso un capitolo delirante e capitolo delirante è stato. Voglio unirmi alle mie lettrici su Wattpad e dare inizio a un nuovo trend: #TeamPansy. Anche se in questo capitolo, direi, ci sta anche un #TeamHermione.<br/>Finalmente abbiamo scoperto che lavoro fa Draco :D ve lo aspettavate? Chiaramente gli amanti di HIMYM avranno colto la citazione al nostro Barney preferito, no? :D<br/>La nostra coppia preferita di Corvoneroneanchepersbaglio ha decisamente bisogno di una spinta. O un calcio nel sedere, che dir si voglia. Abbiate fede, la spinta giungerà molto presto - anche perché mancano pochi capitoli alla fine.<br/>Abbiate fiducia nei team sopracitati, ve ne prego.<br/>Un grazie a tutti voi che mi seguite sulle varie piattaforme, siete preziosissimi! Come sempre un grazie speciale alla mia dolce Pally93, che anche in questo capitolo mi ha dato le doverose martellate sulle mani per i miei orrori. Love ya!<br/>A domenica prossima,<br/>Eevaa</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Ci scommetto la scopa</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: Questa storia non è scritta a scopo di lucro. <br/>I personaggi usati e tutto ciò che fa parte del loro universo sono di proprietà di J.K.Rowling.<br/>Le seguenti immagini non mi appartengono e sono utilizzate a puro scopo illustrativo<br/>Nessun copyright si intende violato.<br/>Non concedo, in nessuna circostanza, l'autorizzazione a ripubblicare questa storia altrove, anche se creditata e anche con link all'originale.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p><br/> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span><span>- AUGUREY BUILDING N.7 -</span><br/><span>A magic sitcom in Diagon Alley</span></span><br/><br/><br/><span><span><strong>CAPITOLO 9</strong><br/><em>Ci scommetto la scopa</em></span></span><br/> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><br/><span><span>Giugno passò veloce come i temporali estivi che lo caratterizzarono. Il giugno più piovoso degli ultimi dieci anni, l'avevano definito, e Hermione era entrata in un clima d'ansia non indifferente.<br/>Il matrimonio era stato organizzato all'aperto e, sebbene esistessero numerosi incantesimi idrorepellenti, sarebbe stato un vero peccato sposarsi in mezzo al grigiume.<br/>Fortuna volle che, intorno alla prima metà di luglio, le piogge estive lasciarono posto a un caldo piacevole e secco.<br/>Un vero peccato che Draco odiasse l'estate. “Il sole invecchia la pelle”, “Il sole mi fa venire le lentiggini”, “Il sole mi costringe a togliere le giacche eleganti”.<br/>Di fatto, la sera, il clima consentiva ancora l'utilizzo della giacca, e proprio per quello Draco si era tramutato in un vampiro che esce solo di notte.<br/>A tal proposito – dopo i bizzarri eventi di Luca e Jonas – Harry e Draco erano tornati a uscire per rimorchiare con l'assidua frequenza del periodo pre-Barcellona.<br/>Peccato che, in un mese, non avessero rimorchiato proprio nessuno. Uscivano, passavano le serate a vagare per i locali, bevevano insieme, ridevano, scherzavano e tornavano a casa a mani vuote.<br/>Ogni tanto se ne lamentavano pure, ma poi non facevano nulla di concreto per cercare una soluzione o un perché.<br/>E quindi uscivano di nuovo, scherzavano tra di loro, si bevevano qualche drink, poi tornavano. Tutto qui.<br/>«Sono ridicoli» convenne Pansy una sera, dopo che entrambi furono usciti per un aperitivo veloce in Camden Magic, non prima di aver illustrato grandi piani di conquista che non si sarebbero mai avverati. «Io giuro che non ho mai visto nessuno che si comporta così!»<br/>«Insopportabili! Mi chiedo quando finirà questa storia e inizieranno a capire» concordò Hermione, frustrata.<br/>Ron spense la tv e si affacciò dal divano, confuso.<br/>«Un momento... mi sono perso qualcosa?!»<br/>«Ron, sul serio? Hai anche tu le fette di salame sugli occhi come quei due? Devo farti un disegnino?» rispose Hermione con ovvietà.<br/>Ci vollero dai quindici ai trenta secondi prima che Ron facesse due più due e cascasse giù dal gigantesco pero su cui si era nascosto nei mesi passati.<br/>«QUEI DUE?! INSIEME?!» urlò, scoppiando poi in una risata nevrotica e molto, molto rumorosa. «Ma voi siete pazze. Sono Potter e Malfoy. Cane e gatto. Grifone e Serpe. Auror e Mang... ok, no, questo è ingiusto» si interruppe, prima di poter dire una cattiveria orribile nei riguardi di Malfoy.<br/>«E lo credo bene!» sibilò Pansy, inviperita.<br/>Ron arrossì. C'era stato un tempo in cui si odiavano e un tempo in cui non si rispettavano, ma Draco aveva ampiamente dimostrato di volersi distaccare dai vecchi ideali di famiglia. Definirlo “Mangiamorte”, al giorno d'oggi, sarebbe stato un colpo basso e tremendamente ingiusto.<br/>«E comunque no. Non possono funzionare!» ribadì Ron, tornando all'argomento principale.<br/>Harry e Malfoy erano quanto di più distante sulla faccia della Terra. Ok la rivalità, ok quell'improbabile amicizia... ma andiamo!<br/>«Ma li vedi? Escono ogni fottuto giorno insieme. E non si sforzano neanche un po' di cercare qualcun altro, perché si bastano! Si divertono insieme, fanno tutto insieme!» spiegò Hermione.<br/>«Ti ricordi<em> Culo e Camicia</em>? Ecco. Ora sono entrambi Culo. Due chiappe. Li separa solamente un buco». Le perle di pragmatica saggezza di Pansy, del resto, erano famose in tutta Diagon Alley.<br/>Ron inorridì. Hermione, invece, si stupì di quanto l'amica potesse essere saggia.<br/>«Ma ce li vedete? Si ammazzerebbero a vicenda dopo una settimana, ci scommetto la scopa» concluse Ron, risoluto.<br/>E, a quell'affermazione, le due ragazze si guardarono raggianti, colte da un'improvvisa illuminazione collettiva.<br/>«IDEA GENIALE!»</span></span><br/> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>•</p>
</div><div>
  <p><br/><span><span>Se c'era un'abitudine che Draco aveva amato conservare dalle sue reminiscenze aristocratiche da lord inglese, era il tè delle cinque. Earl Grey con un cucchiaino di miele d'acacia e, possibilmente, tre scones con marmellata di mirtilli.<br/>Un tempo, però, era solito berlo in veranda a Villa Malfoy, circondato da peonie profumate, sguardi altezzosi di suo padre, labbra strette di sua madre e silenzi densi e imbarazzanti.<br/>Da quasi quattro anni a quella parte, invece, durante il fine settimana il tè delle cinque si era trasformato in un garbuglio di pettegolezzi, commenti sportivi, chiacchiere rozze preludio delle infauste bevute allo Shame-rock o qualche festa mondana magica o Babbana.<br/>Il tutto nell'appartamento dei Grifoni che, giusto per sottolinearlo, somigliava più ad un circolo di qualche movimento politico di estrema sinistra, più che a un appartamento.<br/>Eppure, nonostante inizialmente lui e Pansy avessero mostrato numerose reticenze nel trascorrere il pre-serata in compagnia di tre Fricchettondoro, attualmente era ritenuto dai dirimpettai uno dei momenti più rilassanti e piacevoli di tutta la settimana.<br/>Anche perché Hermione e Ron avevano frequentato insieme un corso di pasticceria e gli scones ai mirtilli abbondavano.<br/>«Sai, Draco, oggi Millicent mi ha chiesto come vanno le cose tra te e Potter. Ah! Lei pensa che stiate insieme» disse Pansy candidamente, tra un dolcetto e l'altro.<br/>Ma, se Harry rischiò di farsi andare di traverso persino la bustina del tè, Draco rispose allo sguardo delizioso della sua amica con uno sguardo altezzoso degno, appunto, di quelli di suo padre.<br/>«E tu cosa le hai risposto a quell'inguaribile asina ficcanaso?»<br/>Da quando lui e Potter erano stati costretti a ballare insieme al matrimonio di Luna e Neville, le voci su una loro possibile relazione – nonostante fossero state smentite – avevano fatto il giro della Gran Bretagna.<br/>«Beh, le ho detto che non è vero, ovviamente. Cioè, andiamo! Voi due!» Pansy si lasciò andare in una risata giuliva, e Hermione si intromise facendo altrettanto.<br/>«<em>Ahahah</em>,» rise con una mano al petto, «loro due insieme!»<br/>Ron, all'udire di quel pollaio di risate ostentate, inarcò un sopracciglio e mise in moto gli ingranaggi della mente.<br/>«Già, che cosa sciocca...» ridacchiò più debolmente Harry, tra qualche colpo di tosse.<br/>«Sciocchissima!» concordò Pansy, poi volse di nuovo lo sguardo verso Draco. «Non riuscireste a durare un mese, Potter non è adatto ad uno come te. Con quella faccia da Eroe, da bravo ragazzo... come potreste funzionare?»<br/>Draco fece spallucce. Onestamente non aveva mai fatto caso che Potter avesse tutta 'sta faccia da bravo ragazzo. Blaise aveva la faccia da bravo ragazzo, quell'idiota di Macmillan aveva la faccia da bravo ragazzo. Potter aveva la faccia da... da Potter.<br/>«Già, non è decisamente storia, non funzionereste mai. Poi beh, Harry... Draco è così elegante...» incalzò Hermione e, a quell'affermazione, Ron iniziò finalmente a fare due più due e assunse la stessa espressione di quando sua madre l'aveva costretto a presenziare a quell'orribile cena di Natale con la prozia Tessie.<br/>«Stai insinuando che sono uno straccione, Hermione?» si indignò Harry, e Draco fu costretto a soffocare una risata.<br/>Cosa diavolo voleva dire che Malfoy era elegante? Certo che era elegante, ma anche lui sapeva essere elegante. Gliel'aveva detto Draco stesso, una sera, che con un po' di impegno avrebbe potuto esserlo.<br/>«No, ma non saresti mai il suo tipo. Siete così diversi!» Hermione si strinse nelle spalle, con un sorrisetto di scuse false.<br/>«Tu e Potter! <em>Hah!</em>» intervenne nuovamente Pansy rivolta a Draco, sbattendo una mano sul tavolo per ostentare divertimento. «Finiresti per litigarci dopo un appuntamento. Non saresti proprio capace di far funzionare le cose!»<br/><br/>Quello fu il turno di Draco per indignarsi.<br/>«Ehi! Perché parti dal presupposto che sarebbe colpa mia se non funzionasse?»<br/>«Perché lui è l'Eroe del Mondo Magico e... beh... non siamo molto ben visti dalla società dagli estremisti, anche se la Guerra è finita da anni. Dubito che vi accetterebbero» puntualizzò Pansy, fingendosi dapprima affranta, poi divertita nuovamente da tale pensiero. «<em>Hah!</em> Voi due insieme! Sono pronta a scommettere che non durereste neanche un'ora a un appuntamento».<br/>Harry aprì la bocca per controbattere, ma Hermione lo anticipò.<br/>«Un'ora?! Come sei ottimista, Pansy. Io scommetto che finirebbero a menarsi dopo dieci minuti di appuntamento. Ci scommetto la scopa!»<br/>Dopo un'altra fastidiosa risata, nel salotto dei Grifoni echeggiò solo il rumore del cucchiaino con il quale Ron stava compulsivamente mescolando il tè. Da dieci minuti.<br/>Draco e Harry, invece, assottigliarono lo sguardo, indignati e colpiti nell'orgoglio da tutta quell'arrogante saccenteria. Bastò solo un'occhiata, una lunga, complice occhiata.<br/>Nessuno poteva permettersi di fare una scommessa sul grande Draco Malfoy, nossignore.<br/>«SFIDA ACCETTATA!» annunciò quindi Draco alzandosi dalla sedia, raggiante. Puntò l'indice in direzione di Harry e ammiccò. «Potter, stasera appuntamento. Ci stai?»<br/>Harry si alzò anch'egli dal tavolo e, dopo aver lanciato un'occhiata velenosa verso le due ragazze, annuì concitatamente. Come osava Hermione dire che non era abbastanza elegante?<br/>«Ci sto! Niente rimorchi. Solo noi due. A cena!» asserì quindi, e Ron lasciò finalmente cadere il cucchiaino nella tazza.<br/>Draco, soddisfatto, lanciò un'occhiata di sfida in direzione di Pansy e Hermione, poi tornò a rivolgersi a Harry con galanteria.<br/>«Sushi?»<br/>«Adoro il sushi!» ribatté egli entusiasta e, giusto per rimarcare che le cose stavano già funzionando prima di poter iniziare il suddetto appuntamento, volse alle due ragazze uno sguardo vittorioso.<br/>«Perfetto. Ci troviamo alle sette sul pianerottolo. Conosco un posto, ti porto io».<br/>«Andata!»<br/>E, detto ciò, si congedarono con un sorriso macchinoso e si allontanarono ognuno verso la propria stanza.<br/>L'attimo di silenzio prima di un sonoro battito di cinque tra Hermione e Pansy diede giusto il tempo a Ron di comprendere infine cosa diamine fosse accaduto.<br/>«Psicologia inversa? Siete due Serpi. Hermione, il Cappello Parlante ha sbagliato tutto, con te».</span></span><br/> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>•</p>
</div><div>
  <p><br/><span><span>Nessuno dei due si accorse di essere caduto nella rete di inganno tratta dalle due ragazze. Furono troppo impegnati a rimuginare ognuno sulle pecche che avevano fatto loro notare.<br/>Harry, ad esempio, trascorse le successive due ore a mettere a soqquadro il proprio armadio in cerca di un completo sufficientemente elegante, mentre Draco a rimuginare e tentare di nascondere ciò che rimaneva dello sbiadito Marchio Nero sul polso sinistro.<br/>Draco non andava fiero del suo passato, per niente, ma erano trascorsi molti anni da quando era stato denigrato da qualcuno a causa di esso. Non aveva più avuto problemi, specialmente da quando aveva iniziato a frequentare la compagnia dei Grifondoro. Perché mai qualcuno avrebbe dovuto rompere le scatole ora che erano passati più di cinque anni dalla Guerra?<br/>Le sue elucubrazioni mentali, però, si fermarono nell'esatto istante in cui – bello come il sole, profumato, con la cortissima barba curata e un completo grigio scuro brillante – mosse un passo sul pianerottolo e trovò Potter già pronto ad attenderlo. E, che Merlino potesse fulminarlo in quell'istante, non riuscì proprio a non pensare che quei diamine di allenamenti da Auror gli conferissero un fisico degno da copertina patinata.<br/>Harry mostrò un sorriso timido, con i ricci scompigliati sulla fronte, un completo nero casual abbinato alla camicia dello stesso colore e, come ogni buona occasione, senza occhiali. Benedette le lenti a contatto Babbane.<br/>Il momento di imbarazzo fu palpabile e, solo in quell'istante, nella mente di entrambi balenò la velata possibilità che quella fosse un'immensa, mastodontica cazzata.<br/>E, proprio per quello, Draco decretò che l'ironia sarebbe stata l'unica sua grande alleata per smettere di guardare Potter come se fosse uno di quegli uomini da Settimanale delle Streghe.<br/>«Uh, Potter. Ho dovuto inviarti a cena per farti mettere una camicia decente!»<br/>Harry si scompose dall'imbarazzo e rise.<br/>«Chissà perché, sapevo che me l'avresti detto. Ma lo prendo come un complimento» disse, divertito e deliziato allo stesso tempo.<br/>«Beh, è pur sempre un appuntamento» ammiccò, e Harry ridacchiò di nuovo. Draco si ritrovò a pensare che la risata di Harry era fastidiosamente piacevole, ma si costrinse a soprassedere a quel pensiero.<br/>Diavolo, erano usciti insieme per anni, perché mai solo in quel momento doveva pensare una cosa del genere? Scosse la testa per rinsavire e, con ostentata galanteria, lo lasciò passare avanti sulle scale per dirigersi al punto di Smaterializzazione nel vialetto – e pur di non guardare come gli calzavano quei pantaloni sulle eroiche chiappe, si concentrò sulle proprie scarpe in modo ossessivo. Erano proprio delle belle chiappe. <em>Scarpe</em>. Scarpe! Erano proprio delle belle scarpe.<br/><br/><br/>Harry tentò di ignorare la sensazione di imbarazzo che comportò aggrapparsi al braccio di Draco per la Smaterializzazione Congiunta – per Morgana! L'avevano utilizzata una miriade di volte, quella sera cosa c'era di diverso? - e si lasciò trasportare fino al luogo designato.<br/>Si ritrovarono nel vicolo nascosto di una via colorata nel quartiere di Portobello e, camminando a una distanza innaturale l'uno dall'altro, raggiunsero la facciata diroccata di una palazzina a schiera color verde acqua. Le serrande mostravano insegne di un'antica sala da tè chiusa oramai da anni, alla quale i Babbani non facevano più neanche caso. Draco, dopo aver controllato che nessuno nei paraggi li stesse osservando, intimò a Harry di seguirlo nel passaggio nascosto oltre la serranda – passaggio molto simile a quello del binario Nove e Tre Quarti.<br/>Subito dopo averlo oltrepassato, Harry fu sorpreso di scoprire un locale spazioso dall'arredo orientaleggiante, con tanti tavolini disposti lungo due file precise e ordinate e, sui lati, porte scorrevoli in carta di riso con rappresentazioni nipponiche. Il soffitto, evidentemente stregato, era un tetto di alberi di sakura in fiore, alcuni petali che si staccavano sparivano appena prima di toccare le teste dei commensali. Le luci soffuse delle lanterne appese ai rami degli alberi rendevano l'atmosfera particolarmente intima.<br/>«Bel posto» commentò Harry, mentre un cameriere dai tratti orientali li invitava a seguirli dentro uno dei salottini privè dietro le porte scorrevoli.<br/>«Sono maghi giapponesi, hai mai provato il tataki di Marmite? È squisito» spiegò Draco, e insieme si sedettero sulle panche interrate uno di fronte all'altro.<br/>Harry si sorprese, specialmente quando una bottiglia svolazzante di champagne aromatizzato ai petali di sakura riempì i loro flûte e una piccola entrée si materializzò nei loro piatti. Non aveva mai mangiato sushi magico, si era sempre limitato a quei ristoranti All You Can Eat Babbani.<br/>Guardò Draco e fece segno di diniego.<br/>«Beh, c'è sempre una prima volta. Attento però a quel sashimi di Avvincino. Bisogna immergerlo nella salsa di soia per stordirlo, altrimenti ti si attacca alle tonsille» spiegò.<br/>Harry guardò con aria preoccupata i piccoli tentacoli dell'entrée muoversi concitatamente.<br/>Draco ridacchiò dell'espressione sul volto di Potter, la quale attenzione si spostò da quegli strambi tentacoli fino al suo volto divertito. Se non altro sarebbe stata un'esperienza interessante quella di portare Potter al San Mungo con l'ugola mutilata.<br/>«Allora, prima che questo affare ti uccida, brindiamo». Draco sollevò il bicchiere al centro del tavolo e attese che l'altro fece lo stesso.<br/>«A cosa, per l'esattezza?» domandò quindi Harry, curioso.<br/>«A quando non mi hai stretto la mano quel giorno sul treno per Hogwarts».<br/>Harry alzò le sopracciglia, sorpreso, il flûte tenuto a mezz'aria si abbassò lievemente. Cos'era, quella? Una recriminazione?<br/>«Perché?» chiese, sospettoso. «Se avessi accettato allora la tua amicizia ci saremmo risparmiati un po' di anni di odio».<br/>Se l'era domandato più volte, Harry, cosa sarebbe successo. Draco, invece, fece spallucce e sorrise.<br/>«O forse ti avrei portato su una cattiva strada e a quest'ora il mondo sarebbe governato da un pazzo furioso. E magari tu saresti concime per Mandragore». Ci aveva pensato tutto il pomeriggio a ciò che l'aveva portato a ricevere il Marchio. Ma, una cosa era certa, non sarebbe stata l'amicizia con Potter a farlo desistere. All'epoca erano troppo diversi, davvero troppo diversi per essere amici. Non avrebbe accettato di passare dalla fazione dei buoni all'età di undici anni, non dopo aver trascorso tutto quel tempo immerso in ideali sbagliati.<br/>Harry se ne sorprese. Non ne avevano mai parlato prima d'ora. Draco si era dimostrato sempre tanto restio a parlare del proprio passato burrascoso, se ne era sempre vergognato, ma era bello che finalmente si fosse aperto un poco di più.<br/>«Forse hai ragione. Abbiamo entrambi vissuto i nostri periodi bui, in un modo o nell'altro. Ma ora siamo qui e stiamo bevendo insieme. Ed è questo l'importante» decretò infine Harry, sollevando di nuovo il bicchiere. Lo fece tintinnare con quello di Draco ed egli, divenendo un poco più rosso sulle gote, fu felice di aver intavolato quella discussione.<br/>Era bello sapere che il signor Eroe l'avesse perdonato del tutto. Ed era anche bello pensare a tutto il percorso che li aveva portati fin lì, tra alti e bassi, a farli sentire perfettamente al proprio posto nel mondo.<br/>Draco, nel vedere il sorriso di Harry, corrucciò le sopracciglia in modo sospettoso e montò un ghigno soddisfatto.<br/>«Questo non è un vero appuntamento, vero, Potter?»<br/>Si guardarono per qualche istante, sospettosi ma comunque divertiti. Sapevano che prima o poi sarebbero arrivati a quel punto della conversazione. Era evidente che si fossero ritrovati nel qui ed ora per una sciocca sfida con Pansy e Hermione, ma nessuno dei due si era dimenticato la sera del matrimonio di Neville, quando Harry ubriaco aveva inappropriatamente chiesto a Draco di uscire. Fino a quel momento erano riusciti a fare finta di niente in maniera eccelsa. Peccato solo che la polvere sotto al tappetto stesse iniziando a strabordare e presto se ne sarebbero ritrovati pieni fino alla punta dei capelli.<br/>E c'era un solo modo per tirarsene fuori senza prendere una vera posizione: dire la verità.<br/>«Sai che ti dico? Chissenefrega» asserì Harry. «Vero o non vero, sono contento di essere qua. Spassiamocela».<br/>Draco si meravigliò ma, del resto, non era la prima volta che quell'idiota di Potter mostrava tutta la sua indole schifosamente Grifondoro, prendeva coraggio e manifestava esattamente ciò che gli passava dentro quella testa di capelli ingarbugliati.<br/>Ma non poteva essere più d'accordo: era bello essere lì, appuntamento o no.<br/><br/><br/>Bevvero, mangiarono, Harry non finì decapitato dall'Avvincino e Draco gli insegnò a utilizzare le bacchette in modo appropriato. Si concessero un delicato sakè di bambù e, infine – un po' perché erano pieni, un po' perché era divertente fingere di comportarsi come se fosse un vero appuntamento – divisero anche il dolce.<br/>«Sappi che mi rifiuto di imboccarti» puntualizzò Draco, con il cucchiaino cinicamente puntato verso Harry.<br/>«E sappi che mi rifiuto di cederti il lampone» replicò quest'ultimo e, con un rapido scatto, rubò l'unico lampone sopra la cheesecake. Draco si finse profondamente indignato.<br/>«Sei un vero maleducato. Non ci esco più con te».<br/>Draco insistette fino allo sfinimento per pagare l'intero conto, “ti ho invitato io, è un appuntamento, non essere ridicolo!”, e si ritrovò a formulare un incantesimo di Silencio su Potter per mettere a tacere quelle inutili proteste.<br/>Per potersi sdebitare, Harry lo portò in un locale carino vicino a Piccadilly e consumarono allegramente due Gin Tonic. Draco rigorosamente dry, Harry optò per un botanic speziato. “Grifondoro”, si limitò a commentare Draco.<br/>La tensione e l'imbarazzo iniziale – che si erano attenuati dopo la prima portata della cena – svanirono completamente al secondo giro al pub.<br/>Quando uscirono dal locale, si ritrovarono nella movida Babbana londinese.<br/>«Dovremmo fare una foto e mandarla alle stronze» propose Draco e, una volta estratto il telefono dalla tasca, scattarono un selfie in mezzo alle luci colorate di Piccadilly Circus. Vicini, abbracciati e sorridenti. E, giusto per fare un poco gli sciocchi, Draco azzardò pure a scattare una foto mentre faceva finta di baciare Harry sulla guancia.<br/>Inviò l'MMS<span><sup>[1]</sup></span> a Pansy, fiero e soddisfatto.<br/>«Quelle due streghe hanno fatto male i loro calcoli. Sono passate quattro ore e non ci siamo picchiati né abbiamo litigato!» rincarò Harry, da ora detto “l'ignaro”. Quel che proprio non potevano immaginare era che Pansy e Hermione, alla palazzina Augurey, avevano appena stappato una bottiglia per festeggiare.<br/>«Un appuntamento perfetto, direi» ammiccò Draco, deliziato.<br/><em>L'ignaro </em>non poté far altro che mostrarsi concorde ma, proprio quando lo colse il pensiero che ben presto sarebbero dovuti rientrare, una stramba idea gli balenò in mente.<br/>«Sai cosa manca per essere un appuntamento come si deve? Il London Eye» propose.<br/>Draco, che di primo acchito avrebbe tanto voluto rispondere “ma sei scemo o mangi Bubotuberi?”, si lasciò però convincere da quello sguardo entusiasta. E quel sorriso maledettamente seducente.<br/>Aveva appena pensato “seducente”?<br/>«E sia!»<br/>Corsero di soppiatto in un vicolo meno frequentato e, insieme, si smaterializzarono e raggiunsero quello scorcio sul Tamigi.<br/><br/><br/>Londra illuminata sembrava un grande quadro e il fiume un mesto sorriso. Il Big Ben, in lontananza, segnava le undici e mezza di sera.<br/>Draco e Harry, entrambi con i nasi premuti contro le vetrate della cabina, osservarono affascinati le scie luminose delle macchine, il traffico, le persone piccole come formiche e le stelle nascoste tra lo smog e l'umidità di mezza estate.<br/>«Ti devo confessare una cosa... non ci ero mai salito» ammise Harry.<br/>I Dursley non avevano mai acconsentito a lasciargli il permesso di andarci in visita con la scuola e, durante le loro gite domenicali, non l'avevano mai portato.<br/>Da più grande non l'aveva mai trovata una cosa essenziale: avrebbe potuto volare più alto con una scopa per osservare Londra. Quindi aveva desistito e non vi era mai stata occasione di andarci.<br/>«Oh, neanche io» confessò Draco. «Le attrazioni Babbane non mi hanno mai ispirato tanta curiosità, ma spesso ho avuto riprova di sbagliarmi. La Tour Eiffel, ad esempio, pensavo fosse un ammasso di ferraglia e invece sembra quasi... magia».<br/>Harry osservò gli occhi di Draco, luminosi e ricchi di sfumature e riflessi colorati. Non c'era follia, né saccenteria, né superiorità in quello sguardo. Ricordò la sera del matrimonio, quando avevano ballato insieme e si erano scusati l'un l'altro.<br/>Malfoy sapeva essere tremendo, una serpe in piena regola, ma sapeva anche essere semplicemente Draco. E Harry non poté fare a meno di pensare che <em>semplicemente Draco</em> fosse sbalorditivo.<br/>«Uno dei prossimi appuntamenti mi dovrai portare sulla Tour Eiffel, allora» si ritrovò a dire, senza pensarci.<br/>«Prossimi appuntamenti?» incalzò Draco, con un sorrisetto beffardo. «E chi ti dice che io voglia uscire ancora con te? Mi hai rubato il lampone, devo ricordartelo?»<br/>Harry finse di indignarsi profondamente, poi si impettì e montò la sua migliore espressione da Firebolt ficcata su dove non batte il sole.<br/>«Oseresti rifiutare l'Eroe del Mondo Magico?»<br/>Scoppiarono entrambi a ridere. Poi parlarono, poi passeggiarono sulle sponde del Tamigi. Chiacchierarono a lungo, di qualsiasi cosa – esattamente come avevano fatto durante i mesi precedenti. Si presero un po' in giro, commentarono eventi sportivi, ricordarono qualcosa di stupido. Non guardarono nessun altro, oramai come sempre.<br/>Poi, quando Londra stava per cadere nel profondo sonno etilico del week end, si ritrovarono di fronte alla Palazzina Augurey numero 7.<br/>«Questa è la parte in cui ti accompagno in casa e ti bacio al portone» ridacchiò Harry, le guance rosse dalla temperature frizzante della sera. O forse da quell'uscita ironica che di ironico aveva ben poco.<br/>Draco ghignò, ma un piccolo tarlo nella testa iniziò a mordicchiargli le sinapsi al quesito su quanto Potter potesse essere scherzoso.<br/>«Potter... abitiamo nella stessa casa!» disse nervoso, senza riuscire a stare al gioco.<br/>Una vera fortuna che Harry riuscì a salvarsi in corner.<br/>«Oh, guarda, risparmiamo anche nella noiosissima parte del "vuoi salire?"»<br/>Ridacchiarono di nuovo come due perfetti idioti e, dopo un momento sul filo tra l'imbarazzo e il ridicolo, Draco si prodigò a ostentata galanteria, aprì il portone e lasciò che Harry salisse per primo.<br/>Giusto per perdersi ancora un po' con lo sguardo sulle <em>scarpe</em>.<br/>Quando si trovarono entrambi sul pianerottolo del quinto piano – Harry con i capelli più scompigliati di quando erano usciti, Draco con la cravatta oramai allentata dopo tutti quei drink – si fermarono proprio al centro, in mezzo alle porte dei due appartamenti.<br/>Era giunto, dunque, il momento di salutarsi.<br/>«È stato piacevole, te ne devo dare atto. E non ci siamo picchiati, direi che abbiamo vinto la sfida» disse Draco, compiaciuto. Piacevole lo era stato per davvero. Molto più che qualsiasi appuntamento avuto negli ultimi tempi. Un po' perché non era andato spesso oltre le conoscenze occasionali nei locali, un po' perché tutti coloro che aveva portato a cena negli ultimi anni si erano rivelati solo dei gran noiosi, petulanti senza materia grigia.<br/>Potter invece... beh, era un Grifondoro, ma tutto sommato non era male.<br/>«Già! E sì, anche per me è stato bello» concordò <em>l'ignaro</em>. Non ricordava l'ultima volta che si era divertito così tanto, l'ultima volta che qualcuno l'aveva fatto ridere così spesso durante un appuntamento.<br/>Forse non era stata così una cattiva idea uscire insieme, sebbene si fosse trattato solo di una sfida, di una scommessa.<br/>«Beh... allora buonanotte» si congedò Malfoy, le mani nelle tasche dei pantaloni e un ciuffo di capelli biondi che ricadeva sulla fronte.<br/>Harry si dondolò un poco sui piedi.<br/>«'Notte, Draco...» disse. Malfoy arrossì ancora un poco, non lo chiamava spesso per nome. Era bello, era piacevole.<br/>Entrambi scoprirono che non avevano poi tutta 'sta gran voglia di andare a dormire ma, se si fossero fermati oltre, sarebbe stato forse troppo. Era forse troppo tempo che stavano lì così, uno di fronte all'altro, in attesa di chissà quale segnale.<br/>Il segnale, però, giunse nella mente di Draco come una gigantesca spia rossa, luminosa e lampeggiante, con scritto “pericolo”. Il segnale rumoroso che lo fece rendere conto che sì, poteva confermarlo, era stata una grandissima idea di merda.<br/>Con un ultimo, breve e fugace sorriso, Malfoy girò sui tacchi e si apprestò a scapparsene al sicuro dentro il proprio appartamento ma, si sa, i Grifoni possono essere avventati.<br/>Molto, molto avventati e per nulla riflessivi.<br/>Harry - la quale lampadina della spia di pericolo si era probabilmente bruciata tempo addietro - lo inseguì a passi svelti e, dopo averlo preso per un braccio, lo costrinse a voltarsi.<br/><br/><br/>Lo baciò senza pensarci. Un bacio irruento, violento, di quelli che ti colgono alla sprovvista e neanche fai in tempo a chiudere gli occhi. Labbra contro labbra a stampo, niente di più.<br/>Giusto il tempo per Harry di mollare delicatamente la presa dal suo braccio, e si rese conto della cazzata che aveva appena fatto. Si staccò dalle sue labbra e lo guardò in preda al panico più completo. Draco lo fissò di rimando a bocca aperta, in un'espressione che di intelligente aveva davvero ben poco.<br/>«Merlino, scusami!» borbottò Harry, portandosi le mani tra i capelli. Cosa porco Merlino gli era saltato in testa? «Scusa, scusa, ti prego perdonami. Mi sono lasciato forse troppo trasportare da questo gioco e-»<br/>«Chiudi il becco, idiota di un Potter» fu tutto ciò che Malfoy riuscì a dirgli, prima di prenderlo per la giacca del completo e trascinarlo di nuovo verso di sé.<br/>E poi, successivamente, trascinarlo dentro l'appartamento. E, infine, sotto le lenzuola.<br/>Evidente che anche la lampadina nella testa di Draco si fosse appena fulminata.</span></span><br/><br/> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span><span><span><em><span>Continua...</span></em></span></span></span><br/> </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>[1] Ricordiamoci che siamo negli anni 2000, What's App non esisteva ancora. Vi prego, ditemi che non devo spiegare a nessuno cosa sia un MMS, non fatemi sentire vecchia! </p>
<p>ANGOLO DI EEVAA:<br/>Ce l'abbiamo fattaaaaaaaa! Pèpèpèèèppèpèpèpèèèè! Festa, schiamazzi, festeggiamo insieme a Pansy e Hermione la vittoria.<br/>Dopo nove capitoli di follia, finalmente la follia più completa ha avuto la meglio. Proprio per il giorno di San Valentino! Incredibile. Tutto grazie alle nostre dirimpettaie preferite, qualcuno faccia loro una statua per favore. #TeamPansy e #TeamHermione. E Ron, poveretto, che fa da spettatore ignaro ai loro grandi piani di conquista. <br/>Eppure la follia non finisce di certo qui, mancano ancora due capitoli. E, se ben mi conoscete, potete immaginare che in due capitoli potrà accadere di tutto. <br/>Non so a voi... ma a me è venuta voglia di sushi di Avvincino. Che problemi ho?<br/>Io vorrei davvero farvi una lista con tutti i commenti che la mia cara Pally93 ha fatto per questi ultimi capitoli mentre li betava. Sono meravigliosi e a rileggerli perdo un polmone ogni volta xD Grazie, grazie, grazie come sempre.<br/>E grazie davvero di cuore a tutti voi che state continuando a seguirmi in questa storia un po' sciocca, ma alla quale sono particolarmente affezionata.<br/>Un abbraccio e a domenica prossima,<br/>Eevaa</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Amici con benefici</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: Questa storia non è scritta a scopo di lucro. <br/>I personaggi usati e tutto ciò che fa parte del loro universo sono di proprietà di J.K.Rowling.<br/>Le seguenti immagini non mi appartengono e sono utilizzate a puro scopo illustrativo<br/>Nessun copyright si intende violato.<br/>Non concedo, in nessuna circostanza, l'autorizzazione a ripubblicare questa storia altrove, anche se creditata e anche con link all'originale.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p><br/> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>
      <span>- AUGUREY BUILDING N.7 -</span>
      <br/>
      <span>A magic sitcom in Diagon Alley</span>
    </span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
    
    <br/>
    <span>
      <span>
        <strong>CAPITOLO 10</strong>
        <br/>
        <em>Amici con benefici</em>
      </span>
    </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><br/><br/><span><span>Quando Harry si svegliò, ci impiegò più di un minuto per comprendere dove si trovasse e perché.<br/>Fu tutto molto, molto più immediato quando si rese conto che fosse completamente nudo, in un angolino angusto di letto, con un braccio pesante che stava tentando di strozzarlo e un delicato ronzio nell'orecchio sinistro.<br/>Ciò di più strano, però, fu che la prima domanda che gli balenò in testa non fu “cosa cazzo ci faccio qui?” ma “come diavolo fa Malfoy a dormire comodo in questa posizione?”<br/>Poi realizzò che le implicazioni pratiche di trovarsi nudo nello stesso letto con un altrettanto nudo Malfoy fossero ben altre.<br/>I ricordi della serata – e soprattutto della nottata – precedente sfarfallarono davanti ai suoi occhi e, se per un momento l'istinto fu quello di levarsi di dosso il bell'addormentato di fianco, successivamente il sentimento fu contrastante.<br/>Era stata una notte folle, completamente fuori di testa. Non avrebbe mai, mai immaginato che finire a letto con Draco Malfoy non facesse provare lui l'insana voglia di vomitarsi addosso al sol pensiero.<br/>Si ritrovò invece a pensare che era stato incredibile. Draco era incredibile: sapeva essere una vera e propria serpe anche a letto e, al contempo, si era dimostrato di una dolcezza disarmante.<br/>Era passato dal baciargli tutti quanti i punti cardinali a pronunciare le zozzerie più irripetibili, più e più volte. Oh, del resto Harry lo sapeva che era un pazzo bipolare.<br/>Incredibilmente non c'era stato neanche un momento in cui l'aveva fatto sentire a disagio e, nonostante le sfide che erano soliti lanciarsi, non avevano perso tempo a schernirsi su chi dei due ce l'avesse più lungo.<br/>Harry ridacchiò con la faccia premuta contro il cuscino di seta, avvolto in un lenzuolo di seta e adagiato su un copriletto di seta. E, a tal proposito, si domandò come diavolo avessero fatto a non scivolare fuori dal letto come saponette.<br/>Ma, se l'imbarazzo era stato accantonato e chiuso in un cassetto per tutta la notte, ben presto uscì fuori dal suddetto cassetto come un fottuto Molliccio, nell'esatto istante in cui Draco aprì gli occhi e li incatenò a quelli verdi di Harry. Non sarebbe bastato prendere la bacchetta ed esclamare “Riddikulus”: la situazione era tanto ridicola già di per sé.<br/>Non dissero una sola, singola parola. Si limitarono a fissarsi, impietriti come sotto una Pastoia Total Body.<br/>«Ehm, Malfoy... sento le rotelle vorticare nel tuo cranio» disse Harry, dopo aver decretato che non sarebbero mai usciti da quella situazione di stallo.<br/>Draco strinse le labbra con disappunto. «Sarà perché nel tuo regna il vuoto cosmico».<br/>Normalmente avrebbero riso di quello scambio di battute, ma qualcosa nella voce di Draco lasciava trasparire imbarazzo sopra i livelli di guardia.<br/>Si scrutarono ancora un poco, torvi, poi lentamente si alzarono a sedere e si resero conto da soli quanto fosse ridicolo tentare di coprire le pudenda con il lenzuolo.<br/><br/><br/>Sostarono sul letto senza guardarsi per qualche istante prima che Harry facesse la sua mossa sbagliata.<br/>«Beh... è stato...»<br/>«Non dire nulla, ti prego». Draco lo interruppe immediatamente. Non era pronto a sentirsi decantare le mirabolanti doti manifestate quella notte, non da Potter.<br/>Aveva fatto sesso con Potter. Per la legge delle improbabilità il mondo sarebbe dovuto esplodere o, quantomeno, presentare loro il conto tramite le nuove sette piaghe d'Egitto.<br/>E invece tutto sembrava nella norma, sensazione di estremo disagio a parte.<br/>«Vuoi che me ne vada?» domandò quindi Harry.<br/>«Sarebbe carino, sì».<br/>Tutto ciò che Draco avrebbe voluto sarebbe stato prendere una pozione sonnifera e dormire tutto il giorno. O magari farsi Obliviare.<br/>Al secondo proposito, però, si ritrovò a pensare che sarebbe stato un vero peccato dimenticare una nottata così piacevole, e quasi si strozzò con la sua stessa saliva.<br/>«Ah, grazie» commentò Harry, inacidito.<br/>E fu come accendere una miccia.<br/>«Che cosa ti aspetti da me, ora? Che mi metta la tua camicia per prepararti dei french toast e che te li porti a letto?»<br/>«Ieri mi hai detto che ti piaceva la mia camicia» si indignò Harry e, con uno scatto, si alzò dal letto e iniziò a raccattare i propri indumenti.<br/>«Sì che mi piace la tua camicia, non per questo voglio mettermela» ribatté per metafore Draco, alzandosi anch'egli dal letto, gesticolando.<br/>«Non ti sto chiedendo di comprare la mia camicia, semplicemente di non buttarla a lavare dopo un utilizzo!»<br/>«<em>Due</em> utilizzi» puntualizzò Draco. Se stavano parlando per metafore, tanto valeva farlo fino in fondo.<br/>Harry divenne paonazzo.<br/>«Ah, già, dimenticavo che tu dopo che usi una camicia due volte poi la dai alla Caritas» sbottò.<br/>Draco, indispettito, strinse così tanto le labbra da farsele diventare bianche.<br/>«Non è vero, semplicemente la metto a lavare per avere tempo di pensare se usare di nuovo quella camicia oppure no» si mise sulla difensiva e incrociò le braccia al petto.<br/>«O chissà, magari in lavanderia la perdono e non rivedrai mai più la camicia. Vorrà dire che se la metterà qualcun altro!» ribatté Harry. Fece spallucce nel tentativo di fingersi indifferente, ma le gote color carminio tradirono lo stato d'animo.<br/>Draco spalancò la bocca, indignato, poi gli si avvicinò a passi svelti e lo fronteggiò a brutto muso. Una gran fatica quella di non lasciar cadere l'occhio più in basso. Era piuttosto difficile ignorare il fatto che fossero ancora entrambi completamente nudi.<br/>«Ok, hai finito di comportarti come un pezzo di idiota?» gli puntò un dito contro.<br/>«TU SEI UN PEZZO DI IDIOTA!» gridò Harry, livido.<br/>«OK, LO ACCETTO, MA SOLO PERCHÉ TU SEI UN IDIOTA INTERO!»<br/>Harry non ci vide più dalla rabbia e, in un impeto arcaico, gli diede uno spintone. Draco ringhiò e fece lo stesso e, come erano soliti fare ai vecchi tempi, iniziarono a picchiarsi. Non capitava da anni, e fu come immergersi in un lago di ricordi.<br/>Ma, quando entrambi si ritrovarono sul pavimento nel tentativo di disarcionarsi l'uno dall'altro, la lotta si fece molto, molto diversa dalle loro tipiche scorribande scolastiche.<br/>A occhio nudo non si sarebbe potuto affatto comprendere quale fosse il sottilissimo confine tra mettersi le mani addosso e mettersi le mani <em>ovunque</em>. Un confine labile, estremamente fragile che venne spezzato con morsi e graffi con intenti molto diversi da quelli di farsi male.<br/>Certo, il labbro inferiore di Harry sanguinò comunque e sulla schiena di Draco si potevano leggere messaggi incisi di Rune Antiche ma, al termine di quella <em>lotta</em>, nessuno dei due scappò nella propria stanza a medicarsi le ferite o lamentarsi con i propri amici di quanto l'altro fosse un pezzo di stronzo.<br/>Vicini, stesi per terra tra il cumulo di vestiti abbandonati la sera prima, fissarono il soffitto con il fiatone e le guance imporporate. I capelli di Draco non erano mai stati più in disordine di così.<br/><br/><br/>«Non stavamo veramente parlando di una camicia, vero?» soffiò Harry, dopo aver recuperato fiato.<br/>«Evidentemente no» rispose Draco, portandosi una mano sulla fronte imperlata di sudore.<br/>Scoppiarono entrambi in una risatina nervosa poi, lentamente, si alzarono a sedere.<br/>«Siamo fottuti» decretò infine Malfoy. «Se ora al posto di picchiarci finiamo a letto è una catastrofe!»<br/>«Tecnicamente siamo sul pavimento ma sì, il concetto è quello» convenne Harry.<br/>Un altro imbarazzante, denso silenzio aleggiò per la stanza. No, decisamente non poteva funzionare.<br/>«Ok, la soluzione è quella di non litigare. Non litighiamo, ok? Ora tu... esci di qui, con calma, non c'è fretta. Ma quando esci, torni nel tuo appartamento e facciamo come nulla fosse successo». Draco provò a spiegare il suo piano infallibile come se stesse leggendo le istruzioni per montare i mobili di un negozio Babbano svedese.<br/>Harry ascoltò con un discreto interesse e, chissà come, non gli parve nemmeno una così stupida idea.<br/>«Mi sembra giusto. Siamo amici, possiamo farcela a non litigare!»<br/>«Amici, esattamente. Devo ammetterlo, non è stato poi così brutto ed è evidente che c'è una certa... sintonia» specificò Draco, e Harry quasi si sentì lusingato da quel complimento velato. «Ma non possiamo... non possiamo diventare amici con benefici, insomma, sarebbe strano!»<br/>Harry annuì concitatamente e, piano piano, iniziarono entrambi e rivestirsi lentamente come se nulla fosse successo, quasi come se si trovassero nello spogliatoio di Quidditch.<br/>«Già, troppo strano. Insomma, siamo noi!» concordò e storse il naso. «Sarebbe imbarazzante. Scusa se ho dato di matto, prima, credo di essere ancora un po' ubriaco!» si giustificò Harry.<br/>Draco scacciò l'aria con la mano.<br/>«Scuse accettate. L'importante è aver chiarito e non litigare più».<br/>«Mai più» specificò Harry e, ritrovandosi entrambi vestiti di fronte alla porta della camera, si squadrarono con aria solenne.<br/>«Perfetto. Allora ci vediamo, Potter» gli tese la mano e l'altro la strinse frettolosamente, come si fa di solito con un cliente del quale non ci si ricorda il nome.<br/>«A presto, Malfoy».<br/>Draco aprì la porta con fare galante per accompagnarlo fuori ma, non appena misero piede in salotto, trovarono tre allocchi con occhi sgranati.<br/>Hermione, Pansy e Ron sedevano al tavolo, tutti e tre con le braccia incrociate.<br/>Harry e Draco, invece, con la bocca spalancata dallo stupore, non riuscirono a formulare neanche una domanda. Una vera fortuna che Pansy prese in mano la situazione.<br/>«Bene, bene, bene. Sapevamo che sarebbe successa questa cosa, ed è proprio per questo che siamo qui a intervenire».<br/>Harry trasalì.<br/>«Stavate origliando?!» ringhiò Draco, allibito.<br/>«Sì, e avrò i traumi per il resto della vita» intervenne Ron, prontamente messo a tacere dalla fidanzata.<br/>«Zitto, tu!» soffiò Hermione, indicando poi le due sedie di fronte. «E voi due sedetevi» disse, così perentoria che nessuno dei due osò rifiutare l'invito.<br/>Draco e Harry si sedettero e, per un secondo, si ritrovarono immersi in un altro lago di ricordi. Sarà che Hermione in quel momento aveva le labbra più strette e gli occhi più giudicanti di quelli di Minerva McGranitt. Quante volte erano stati convocati dalla professoressa dopo le loro azzuffate?<br/>«Beh?» disse quindi Pansy, nel vedere che nessuno dei due osava fiatare.<br/>«Beh cosa?»<br/>«Lo stavi davvero lasciando andare?» ringhiò Pansy verso Draco, esterrefatta.<br/>«Stavi per andartene per davvero?!» intervenne Hermione, sporgendosi in direzione di Harry.<br/>«COSA DIAMINE VI PASSA PER LA TESTA?!» gridò infine Pansy, paonazza.<br/>Draco e Harry, spaventati dalla reazione spropositata delle due amiche, indietreggiarono sui propri schienali e tentarono il tutto per tutto per non cedere nel tranello.<br/>«Frenate: è stato un colpo di testa, noi siamo amici!» spiegò Draco, mettendo poi una mano sulla spalla di Harry, il quale annuì concitatamente per confermare. «Vedete? Cioè, è stato un piccolo beneficio tra amici, niente di che».<br/>«Amici! Vogliamo rimanere amici, semplicemente» confermò Harry.<br/>«VOI DUE NON SIETE AMICI!» Pansy era fuori di sé dalla rabbia.<br/>Hermione guardò Harry e scosse la testa con disappunto.<br/>«Tu e Ron siete amici. Draco e Ron sono amici!»<br/>«Avrei da dissentir-» si intromise Ron con un dito alzato.<br/>«Oh, e piantala! Oramai siete come fratelli anche voi» lo interruppe Hermione, tornando poi a rivolgersi ai due interrogati. «Ma voi... non siete amici. Non solo, almeno».<br/>Harry e Draco si guardarono di sbieco, rossi come due peperoni. L'imbarazzo era così denso da poterlo tagliare con un coltello.<br/>Hermione e Pansy, però, prese dalla furia e dall'esasperazione, avevano commesso un grosso, grossissimo errore: non avevano utilizzato la psicologia inversa che tanto aveva funzionato il giorno precedente.<br/>E, inconsciamente, avevano dato ai due una nuovissima sfida.<br/>«Sì che lo siamo!»<br/>«E lo dimostreremo!»<br/>Detto ciò, i due si alzarono e si ritirarono nelle loro stanze. Ron incrociò le braccia e iniziò a ridere di gusto.<br/>«Io ve l'avevo detto che era un'idea di merda».<br/>«ZITTO!»</span></span><br/> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>•</p>
</div><div>
  <p><br/><br/><span><span>Di fatto lo dimostrarono eccome. E, a parere delle due ragazze della Palazzina Augurey, dimostrarono anche di avere la faccia come il didietro di un Erumpent.<br/>Nelle successive due settimane, infatti, Harry e Draco si esibirono in eccessive – per non dire spropositate – e false cortesie durante le interazioni sociali di gruppo.<br/>Un continuo “amico, posso offrirti qualcosa da bere?” o ancora “ho pensato che potesse interessarti che quel ragazzo ti sta guardando, amico” oppure nella manifestazione peggiore del gioco chiamato “tu lo conosci il mio amico Potter?” per presentare il suddetto agli estranei. Come se ci fosse qualcuno nel Mondo Magico che non fosse al corrente di chi fosse Harry Potter.<br/>Tuttavia, a lato pratico, nella sfera privata i due ragazzi trovarono mille espedienti per incorrere in litigi dalla dubbia credibilità che, di conseguenza, si traducevano in atti sessuali perpetrati negli angoli più bizzarri.<br/><em>«Che buono questo ammorbidente, Malfoy, c'è anche da uomo?!»<br/>«Almeno i miei vestiti profumano, al contrario dei tuoi calzini che sembrano essere appena usciti da una serra di Mimbulus Mimbletonie!» </em><br/>E via di acrobazie sulla lavatrice.<br/><em>«Questo Frullobulbo non è il solito che prendi, Malfoy».</em><br/><em>«No, era finito. In più che te lo offro vuoi anche lamentarti?»<br/>«Ma chi ti ha detto niente, era solo una constatazione!»<br/>«Con quella faccia schifata?!» </em><br/><em>«È la mia faccia!»</em><br/><em>«E allora fatti un Incantesimo Distensore, che con quelle rughe mi sembri la McGranitt!»</em><br/>Il pallet adibito panchina in terrazza, che aveva resistito ad anni di serate, si sfondò all'alba di una mattina di luglio.<br/><em>«È stata una partita davvero avvincente, come sono contento che i Catapults si stiano riprendendo».</em><br/><em>«Già, anche io, anche se avrei voluto durasse un po' più a lungo. Johnson ha preso il boccino dopo soli quindici minuti!»</em><br/><em>«Cos'è, una frecciatina, Malfoy?»</em><br/><em>«Ma di che stai... ohoh, hai la coda di paglia, Potter?»</em><br/>Non fu facile spiegare a Hermione, Pansy e Ron perché si fossero assentati mezz'ora nel bagno dello Shame-rock. Non che non lo avessero già capito tutti, ovviamente.<br/>Il giorno prima persino il povero poltergeist Gazza era stato sfrattato dall'ascensore che abitava per far spazio alle performance di quei due. Per cos'è che avevano litigato? Ah, giusto, perché a Draco non piaceva il cappello di Harry.<br/>Per non parlare di quella mattina in cui Draco si era alzato con un ciuffo in disordine e aveva dato la colpa a Potter perché, a parere suo, gli aveva attaccato la Malattia dei Capelli a Cazzo di Crup.<br/>O quando a Harry era arrivato un Odgen Stravecchio senza ghiaccio quando l'aveva chiesto col ghiaccio e, chissà come, la colpa l'aveva fatta ricadere su Malfoy.<br/>Una volta avevano persino litigato perché si erano accusati di stare litigando troppo.<br/>Insomma, ogni scusa era buona per accusarsi, sbottare e fornicare su ogni superficie piana o sconnessa che fosse. Ovviamente tutto ciò condito da un contorno delle suddette finte cortesie davanti a tutti gli altri.<br/>Hermione, che già era un fascio di nervi per l'imminente matrimonio, spaccava qualcosa ogni volta che li vedeva abbracciarsi ostentatamente in pubblico. Pansy, invece, aveva saggiamente deciso di ignorarli fino a data da destinarsi.<br/><br/><br/><br/>L'apice lo raggiunsero però a fine luglio, durante l'addio al celibato di Ron. Harry aveva organizzato tre giorni prima del matrimonio un aperitivo a Candem Magic con gli amici più stretti e poi tutti in Calderoneria a sentire la presentazione del nuovo album delle Sorelle Stravagarie. L'invito era stato esteso a chiunque.<br/>«Sarà una serata leggendaria! C'è un sacco di gente che non vediamo da anni!» constatò Malfoy appena entrato in discoteca, nel vedere il fiume di persone accalcate nella pista di ballo.<br/>«Un sacco di possibili rimorchi!» confermò Harry, già piuttosto alticcio dal lungo e impegnativo aperitivo.<br/>«Oh, così mi piaci, Potter! Buttiamoci!»<br/>Insieme si gettarono nella mischia con un sacco di buoni propositi. Ron era talmente imbottito di Diagon Mule che a metà concerto salì sul palco a cantare Do The Hippogryff insieme alla band e, giusto per mostrare al mondo la sua grazia da bisonte, si ruppe una gamba facendo stage diving. Riuscirono a ripararla immediatamente, ma tutta l'adrenalina e la gradazione alcolica scesero di botto e si addormentò rovinosamente sui divanetti a lato della pista.<br/>Tutti gli altri, invece, continuarono a darsi alla pazza gioia, ballarono e tracannarono Odgen anche dopo il concerto, quando iniziò la musica orribile del Dj Set.<br/>Una serata leggendaria per davvero fino a quando, tuttavia, Harry si ritrovò a vagare verso il bagno alla ricerca di Neville – sperduto da oramai una buona mezz'ora – e, malauguratamente, si ritrovò a interrompere una coppia di ragazzi che pomiciavano appassionatamente.<br/>Harry fece per scusarsi dell'intrusione ma, quando si accorse che uno dei due fosse nientepopodimeno che Malfoy, il fiato gli morì in gola. E tutto il castello di carte che si era costruito intorno crollò rovinosamente a terra, insieme alla dignità.<br/>Non riuscì a capire se la sensazione che provò fu rabbia, tristezza, sconforto, delusione. Tutto ciò che gli fu immediatamente chiaro, però, era che gli facesse un male cane. Gli occhi gli pizzicarono, così come le guance. Avvertì l'immediato bisogno di prendere la bacchetta e lanciare uno Schiantesimo al tizio in questione, allontanarlo immediatamente dalle mani di Malfoy e, successivamente, appendere Malfoy al soffitto con un Levicorpus.<br/>Ma che diritto ne aveva, in fin dei conti? Nessuno.<br/>Malfoy lo fissò di rimando con la fronte corrucciata e quegli occhi grigi che, in quel momento, Harry si rese conto fossero belli da fare male. Si rese conto che avrebbe voluto che guardassero solo lui, solo e unicamente lui. Che quelle mani non toccassero nessun altro. Si rese conto solo in quel momento di ciò che provava oramai da tempo, di ciò che aveva tentato di nascondere, soffocare sotto un cuscino.<br/>E fece male perché era evidente che Draco non provasse lo stesso, che non volesse lo stesso quindi, prima ancora che potesse dire qualcosa, decise che quello era il momento di raccogliere i suoi pezzi e scappare.<br/>Draco giurò di non aver mai visto la faccia di Harry contratta da una smorfia così dolorosa. Non dai tempi della Guerra, almeno.<br/>«Potter!» lo chiamò, ma oramai se ne era andato.<br/>Non ebbe neanche un secondo di esitazione nell'inseguirlo e lasciare il povero Tizio – perché era quello il suo nome, giusto? - imbambolato nell'anticamera del bagno. Lo rincorse per tutta la pista di ballo oramai semivuota fino a ritrovarsi fuori, sulla strada acciottolata di Hogsmeade.<br/>La luna era piena e alta nel cielo, ma Harry guardava in basso, appoggiato alla staccionata di una via periferica.<br/>C'era qualcosa di profondamente sbagliato in tutto quello, e Draco lo capì perfettamente.<br/>«Potter» lo richiamò quando finalmente lo raggiunse.<br/>Harry alzò la testa con grande sforzo, aveva gli occhi lucidi e le guance rosse come fragole.<br/>«Ehi, Malfoy, che ci fai qui?» disse con un tono di casualità che uscì davvero, davvero male.<br/>E Draco comprese tutto solo da quelle parole, dal tremore della voce, dagli occhi verdi che stavano indubbiamente lottando per non affogare.<br/>Si sentì sprofondare.<br/>«Potter... che diavolo succede?» domandò con un filo di voce.<br/>«Niente... niente. Volevo solo prendere aria» tentò di giustificarsi, ma gli occhi di Malfoy tradirono una certa preoccupazione. «Non mi guardare così!»<br/>«Come ti sto guardando?» domandò Draco, con un filo di voce. Non c'era arroganza nelle sue parole, non c'era più la voglia di litigare, di accusare.<br/>«Come se ti facessi pena» sbottò infine Harry, prendendosi la testa tra le mani.<br/>Malfoy avrebbe voluto controbattere che non gli faceva pena, ma che fosse solo preoccupato per lui, che gli dispiaceva che ci fosse rimasto male, che non avrebbe voluto che andasse così.<br/>Draco aveva smesso di pensare, quella sera, quando quel tizio gli si era avvicinato e lo aveva baciato. Si era costretto a farlo, perché il primo pensiero era stato quello di allontanarlo e dirgli che era impegnato. Ma non era vero, diamine, non era vero! Non era impegnato e solo il fatto di aver pensato una cosa del genere lo aveva fatto sentire male – mai nella vita aveva pensato una cosa del genere! - quindi si era costretto a spegnere il cervello e non badarci. E aveva anche funzionato, finché quell'idiota di un Potter non era entrato.<br/>Inizialmente aveva pensato che non ci fosse motivo di sentirsi in colpa. Era stato Harry il primo a dire che c'era gente da rimorchiare quella sera, no? Ma poi lo sguardo di Harry aveva parlato da solo.<br/>«Ho capito, ok? Non vuoi niente da me, ed è giusto così, quindi rimaniamo amici e basta» continuò quindi Harry.<br/>«Non mi sembra che stia funzionando» disse Draco, serio.<br/>«No che non sta... Draco, senti, puoi solo far finta di niente e tornare a fare... quel che stavi facendo?»<br/>Il solo pensiero di ciò che Malfoy stesse facendo poco prima gli fece salire la bile ed era profondamente, irrimediabilmente sbagliato.<br/>«Non ho voglia. Non mi va» esalò Draco, sinceramente. L'ultima cosa che avrebbe voluto sarebbe stata tornare da Tizio, tornare dentro a divertirsi quando lì c'era Harry sull'orlo delle lacrime.<br/>Per colpa sua.<br/>Si guardarono con occhi gravi e la consapevolezza di tutto ciò che stava succedendo li travolse come una mandria di Thestral in corsa. Le ultime carte del loro castello di false convinzioni crollarono rovinosamente.<br/>Il suono lontano dei bassi della discoteca cessò in quel momento, niente rimase a coprire quel vuoto.<br/>«Che cosa ci succede?» domandò quindi Harry, supplichevole.<br/>«Non lo so. Ma non... forse hanno ragione loro» convenne Draco, riferendosi alle convinzioni di Hermione e Pansy. «Non siamo amici» disse, con un filo di voce e un groppo in gola. «Non possiamo esserlo».<br/>Harry divenne paonazzo.<br/>«E ALLORA CHE COSA DIAVOLO SIA-» fece per urlare, ma le labbra di Malfoy gli tapparono la bocca. Si stava arrabbiando e Draco l'aveva zittito, come era successo nelle settimane precedenti. Ma no, non poteva essere così, non doveva essere così. Harry lo allontanò di scatto, molto meno rudemente di ciò che avrebbe voluto.<br/>Draco si sentì stupido oltre l'inverosimile. Come diavolo gli era saltato in mente di baciarlo?!<br/>«No. No, Malfoy. Non voglio. Non voglio questa roba, non...» sussurrò, senza guardarlo negli occhi. La presa di coscienza fu dolorosa come una Maledizione Cruciatus. «Forse è meglio se stiamo un po' lontani».<br/>Draco spalancò la bocca e faticò a respirare. Avrebbe voluto controbattere qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa, ma non ne uscì niente. Non riuscì a districare i pensieri, non riuscì neanche a capire perché e come erano giunti a tanto.<br/>Ma era evidente dallo sguardo di Potter che quella era l'unica, l'unica soluzione per non impazzire, per non cadere in quella dinamica malsana che li aveva avvolti nelle settimane – o meglio, nei mesi – precedenti.<br/>Annuì in silenzio e Harry, prima di poter versare quelle dannatissime lacrime che era riuscito a tener dentro fino a quel momento, sorrise forzatamente, voltò le spalle e si incamminò di nuovo verso il locale.<br/>I capelli argentei di Draco, alla luce della luna, brillarono in quella via buia di Hogsmeade. Dentro di lui, però, c'era solo l'oscurità.<br/>«Harry...»</span></span><br/> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>•</p>
</div><div>
  <p><br/><br/><span><span>Quando Draco rientrò alla Palazzina Augurey trovò Pansy sul divano ancora sveglia, intenta a fumarsi una sigaretta di Frullobulbo con accanto una Granger svenuta sulla poltrona con una coperta gettata addosso. Sintomo che, era evidente, anche l'addio al nubilato di Hermione fosse stato leggendario.<br/>«Ehi! Com'è andata?» trillò Pansy, noncurante di parlare a voce alta. Neanche uno scontro di Bolidi avrebbe svegliato Hermione, in quel momento.<br/>Draco alzò le spalle e le si sedette accanto in silenzio e poi, senza riuscire più a trattenere nulla dentro di sé, si prese la testa tra le mani e pianse. Per la prima, primissima volta dopo molto tempo.<br/>Pansy, allibita e preoccupata, gli si fiondò addosso e lo strinse forte.<br/>«No, no... amore... non fare così».<br/>Lo sentì singhiozzare più forte e non disse nulla, si limitò ad accarezzargli i capelli e aspettare che gli passasse. Ci vollero dei buoni minuti e parecchi fiati di Frullobulbo per farlo calmare.<br/>«Sono un coglione» decretò infine, asciugandosi le lacrime con il dorso delle mani.<br/>«Sì che lo sei» confermò Pansy con dolcezza, sincera e comprensiva.<br/>Draco la guardò storto ma si mise a ridere. Da parte di Hermione, nel frattempo, nessun segno di vita, se non il lieve russare.<br/>Ma, conoscendo l'astuzia e la furbizia della ragazza, Malfoy eseguì un Muffilato tanto per stare tranquillo e parlare liberamente con la sua amica.<br/>«Non avrei dovuto. Sapevo che Potter era così, è un Grifondoro, è uno che vuole delle robe come si deve...» spiegò.<br/>Pansy corrucciò le sopracciglia e negò con la testa. «Non è per questo che sei un coglione».<br/>«No?»<br/>«Sei un coglione perché dopo tutto questo tempo non ti sei accorto che ti sei innamorato di Potter, esattamente come lui è innamorato di te».<br/>Draco spalancò la bocca, oltraggiato.<br/>«Non sono innamorato di Potter!» asserì con una risata nevrotica.<br/>«Non ti vedo piangere da dopo la Guerra, Draco!»<br/>E Draco si zittì.<br/>L'ultima volta che aveva pianto era stato dopo il diploma, quando si era ritrovato costretto a tornare a casa dai propri genitori per la prima volta dopo la Guerra. Non voleva tornare lì, non dopo gli orrori che aveva vissuto quando Voldemort aveva fatto del maniero il suo quartier generale.<br/>Deglutì a quel pensiero e scosse la testa. Non era il caso di ricordare quella merda.<br/>«Sto piangendo perché... Potter è un mio amico e non voglio farlo soffrir-oh, Merlino, non ci credo neanche io a queste stronzate!» sbottò infine, prendendosi di nuovo la testa tra le mani.<br/>Ma a chi voleva darla a bere? A Pansy? Pansy lo conosceva più di chiunque altro, forse lo conosceva meglio di quanto si conoscesse lui stesso.<br/>Inutile continuare a nasconderlo, inutile continuare a fingere.<br/>Stava piangendo perché era la prima volta che desiderava che qualcuno gli rimanesse accanto, che qualcuno lo accettasse, era la prima volta che provava qualcosa del genere e lo spaventava a morte. Stava piangendo perché vedere Harry andarsene via, rifiutarlo, non dargli neanche una possibilità gli aveva fatto male. Ma, più di tutto, gli aveva fatto male averlo deluso, averlo fatto piangere. Sapere che stesse male per colpa sua. Si sentì tremendamente in colpa e provò la grande paura che fosse troppo tardi, che Harry non avrebbe mai scelto di stare con lui dopo quello che aveva combinato.<br/>Pansy, però, sorrise e lo riportò alla realtà, lontano dalle paranoie.<br/>«Che schifo. Ti sei innamorato di Potter».<br/>Draco scoppiò a ridere di cuore.<br/>«Già, mai fu fatto più grave torto al buon gusto».<br/>Per Morgana, si era innamorato di un Grifondoro!</span></span><br/><br/><br/> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>
      <span>
        <span>
          <em>
            <span>Continua...</span>
          </em>
        </span>
      </span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>ANGOLO DI EEVAA:<br/>Ops, I did it again! <br/>Oh, dai, non vi aspettavate di certo che le cose andassero lisce... oramai mi conoscete da tempi immemori xD (a proposito, avete notato che questo capitolo inizia esattamente come uno di quelli di The Wild Rover? Sono la regina dell'autocitazionismo, che schifo).<br/>Beh, di fatto di "benefici" nelle precedenti settimane Harry e Draco se ne sono concessi a iosa, mi sembra inutile specificarlo. Un vero peccato che queste cose portano quasi sempre a un punto di svolta, oppure un punto di rottura come in questo caso. <br/>I due sono diversi sotto molti punti di vista, questo li rende incompatibili a far funzionare il rapporto di "amici con benefici". <br/>E quindi? Draco e Harry decideranno di farla finita e restare semplicemente amici oppure porteranno la relazione a un livello successivo?<br/>Manca ancora un capitolo e possiamo definire il loro rapporto come "la relazione di Schrödinger": fino a che non leggerete l'epilogo, la loro relazione sarà finita o appena iniziata nello stesso tempo. Whuhahahaha, sono anche la regina delle stronze.<br/>Bene, vi aspetto tutti all'epilogo di settimana prossima! T___T ancora non ci credo che siamo in dirittura di arrivo. <br/>Grazie di nuovo a tutti e grazie come sempre a Pally93 per le correzioni e per i commenti esilaranti &lt;3 <br/>Un abbraccio,<br/>Eevaa</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Il matrimonio (epilogo)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: Questa storia non è scritta a scopo di lucro. <br/>I personaggi usati e tutto ciò che fa parte del loro universo sono di proprietà di J.K.Rowling.<br/>Le seguenti immagini non mi appartengono e sono utilizzate a puro scopo illustrativo<br/>Nessun copyright si intende violato.<br/>Non concedo, in nessuna circostanza, l'autorizzazione a ripubblicare questa storia altrove, anche se creditata e anche con link all'originale.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p><span><span>- AUGUREY BUILDING N.7 -</span><br/><span>A magic sitcom in Diagon Alley</span></span><br/><br/><br/><span><span><strong>CAPITOLO 11 - Epilogo</strong><br/><em>Il matrimonio</em></span></span><br/> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><br/><br/><span><span>I due giorni precedenti al matrimonio erano stati, per Harry, uno schiaffo in piena faccia. In quanto testimone dello sposo – insieme a George – era responsabile dell'organizzazione di molti dettagli dei quali avrebbe fatto volentieri a meno di pensare, dato lo stato d'animo.<br/>Quantomeno era stato abbastanza facile tenere la mente impegnata e mantenere vivo il proposito di tenersi alla larga da Malfoy.<br/>Dopo avergli voltato le spalle alla Calderoneria non aveva più avuto sue notizie per due giorni, ma non c'era stato attimo senza che la sua mente lo portasse con l'immagine di lui avvinghiato al corpo di quel tizio e quanto gli avesse fatto male.<br/>Ma ciò che gli aveva fatto più male era stato che Malfoy non avesse fatto lo stronzo! Se solo l'avesse trattato da schifo avrebbe avuto un buon motivo per avercela con lui. Invece gli era corso dietro, si era interessato, si era mostrato preoccupato per lui e così facendo gli aveva dato pure delle false speranze che qualcosa, in fin dei conti, gli interessasse.<br/>Però Harry non aveva voluto neanche saperlo. Era pericoloso, sapeva che Draco fosse una persona indipendente, che non amasse impegnarsi e che la sola idea di stare insieme a una persona lo mandasse in crisi e in ansia. Quindi Harry aveva deciso che era meglio chiuderla subito prima di soffrire troppo, prima di rovinare anche quel che rimaneva di un'amicizia lunga più di quattro anni e mezza vita trascorsa – volenti o nolenti – a contatto.<br/>Forse, se solo fosse riuscito a dimenticarsi di ciò che provava per lui, presto le cose sarebbero tornate come prima. Sarebbero tornati amici e avrebbe sopportato di vederlo rimorchiare gente a caso nelle discoteche. Ma per farlo era necessario che smettessero di trombare in ogni angolo con espedienti di dubbia funzionalità. E, per quanto facesse male, non vedersi per un po'.<br/>Peccato solo che di lì a due giorni era previsto il matrimonio di Ron e Hermione e si sarebbero visti inevitabilmente. Avrebbe dovuto stringere i denti e sopportare, far finta di niente ed evitare di turbare gli animi.<br/>Non aveva detto niente a Ron e Hermione – anche se era convinto lo sospettassero – per non dare loro ulteriori pensieri. Quel trenta luglio sarebbe stato il loro grande giorno e non avrebbe voluto rovinarglielo con i suoi drammi esistenziali e pene d'amore. <em>Amore</em>.<br/>Mai avrebbe pensato di associare il nome di Malfoy a tale concetto astratto ma, del resto, non si sarebbe neanche aspettato di diventare suo amico e vivere praticamente in simbiosi per più di quattro anni.<br/>Tutto è mutevole, tutto si evolve e si trasforma. E, a tal proposito, Harry aveva decretato che il giorno dopo il matrimonio – il suo compleanno, per l'esattezza – l'avrebbe trasformato nell'inizio di un letargo.<br/>Con Hermione e Ron in luna di miele in Giappone, avrebbe avuto l'appartamento tutto per sé. Per fare schifo per tutta la durata delle sue ferie estive e tentare di dimenticare di essersi innamorato di una persona che, seppur con tutto il bene, non avrebbe potuto corrisponderlo.<br/>Era certo che anche Draco ne soffrisse, gliel'aveva letto negli occhi e lo conosceva. Ma separarsi era necessario per non trovarsi invischiati in qualcosa che non funziona.<br/><br/>«Miseriaccia!»<br/>L'imprecazione di Ron lo fece tornare a galla.<br/>«Hermione mi ucciderà. Credo di aver messo su peso e questo dannatissimo, dannatissimo panciotto mi stringeva, ho provato ad allargarlo con la magia ma non sono bravo con questi incantesimi e ha cambiato colore sul davanti e ora sembro un pettirosso e Hermione mi ucciderà. L'ho già detto che Hermione mi ucciderà?»<br/>«Ron, prendi un respiro e calmati. Pansy è una sarta, scommetto che sistemerà tutto con un colpo di bacchetta» fece spallucce Harry.<br/>Ed ecco che ritornò immerso nei suoi pensieri.<br/>«È già al castello da stamattina all'alba insieme alla sposa» lo informò George, con le lacrime agli occhi per le troppe risate.<br/>In effetti, pensò Harry, con quel panciotto rosso era pressoché ridicolo. Malfoy l'avrebbe preso in giro da lì alle nozze d'oro.<br/>Ed ecco che si inabissava di nuovo nel suo brodo di autocommiserazione. Ogni singola cosa lo riportava lì, da quel maledetto bastardo che...<br/>«Weasley, mi è parso di annusare dalla lontananza un crimine perpetrato al buon gusto estetico e, oh, per Salazar, si può sapere cosa hai combinato?!»<br/>A parlar del Doxy spuntano le ali.<br/>Harry quasi ingoiò la sua stessa lingua quando Draco entrò nella stanza, bello come il sole nel suo completo verde scuro. Verde. Per tornare al castello di Hogwarts aveva scelto il colore della sua casa.<br/>Hermione e Ron, infatti, avevano scelto di celebrare le loro nozze nel parco di Hogwarts, là dove si erano conosciuti e innamorati. La preside McGranitt aveva concesso loro il permesso e sarebbe stata lei stessa a celebrare la funzione.<br/>«E se la Granger ti lascerà agonizzante al terreno quando tenterà di ucciderti, sarà Pansy che ti darà il colpo di grazia. Oh, eccome se ti ucciderà, visto quel che ci ha messo per assemblarti questo completo». Draco continuò il suo sproloquio dopo aver volto a Harry e George un saluto di circostanza.<br/>«Malfoy, smettila di rigirare il dito nella piaga e aiutami!» urlò Ron, esagitato.<br/>«Per aiutarti per davvero dovrei farti internare in un riformatorio oh, e sta' fermo con quelle manacce, lascia fare a me. E chi diavolo ti ha pettinato i capelli in questo modo?! Sembri appena scappato al Tranello del Diavolo».<br/>Ci vollero diversi minuti e diverse bestemmie volte ai fondatori perché il completo tornasse in grado di farsi guardare, ma Draco riuscì a fare un lavoro tutto sommato decente. Ron rimase in bilico sulla sottile soglia tra il volerlo strozzare e volerlo abbracciare per avergli salvato la vita ma, alla fine, optò per una sincera stretta di mano colma di tutta la sua gratitudine.<br/>E Harry non riuscì proprio a non pensare a quanto desiderasse che quel figlio di puttana si rivolgesse a lui come aveva sempre fatto, accusandolo di avere i capelli simili a quelli della Cooman e poi tentando di sistemarglieli. Invece non disse nulla, si limitò a scrutarlo da lontano fino a quando, finalmente, fu il momento di tornare a Hogwarts.</span></span><br/><br/> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>•</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><br/><span><span>L'ultima volta che Draco era stato a Hogwarts era il giorno dopo il diploma. Era uscito da quella scuola con il cadavere in postumi di Pansy sottobraccio e, insieme, avevano camminato tetri verso il treno. Si era voltato indietro e si era domandato se la vita sarebbe stata clemente con lui, se la protezione offertagli da quel castello in quei sei mesi dopo la Guerra l'avrebbe avuta anche fuori.<br/>L'aveva avuta ma no, non fino a che era rimasto al maniero con la sua famiglia.<br/>La sua vita aveva preso forma e speranza solo dal momento in cui lui e Pansy, insieme, avevano varcato la soglia del loro nuovo appartamento a Diagon Alley, in quell'edificio dalla facciata di un verde poco brillante, infestato da un poltergeist e con una terrazza insaccata nel tetto che offriva uno scorcio sullo smog londinese.<br/>La Palazzina Augurey, per certi versi, gli aveva salvato la vita. E i suoi abitanti l'avevano resa frizzante, gioiosa, frenetica e soddisfacente.<br/>Quando era uscito da quel castello, nel lontano dicembre 1998, non si sarebbe immaginato di poter diventare davvero amico di Harry Potter e del Trio delle Meraviglie. Ma, ora che tutti insieme si trovarono di nuovo lì - cinque anni dopo - per celebrare il matrimonio di Ron e Hermione, Draco realizzò quanto loro, Harry e Pansy fossero i migliori amici che potesse desiderare. Sì, anche Weasley, alla fine dei conti.<br/>Ma tutto è mutevole, tutto si evolve e si trasforma.<br/>Spiò Harry di soppiatto e si accorse che lo stava guardando di rimando. Draco non poté fare a meno di domandarsi, nel vedere quel castello, come si sarebbe trasformata la propria vita di lì in poi.<br/><br/><br/>Il giardino del castello profumava di bouganville. Non vi erano studenti, in quanto tutti erano a casa per le vacanze estive, ma era comunque gremito di gente e invitati.<br/>Tutte persone conosciute e anche ospiti d'onore. Hermione era una persona molto rinomata all'interno del Ministero della Magia e Ron, con i suoi affari al negozio dei Tiri Vispi, si era guadagnato una fetta di clienti molto facoltosi. Anche ai più abbienti piacciono gli scherzi, in fondo.<br/>Naturalmente c'era la famiglia Weasley al completo, i genitori e parenti stretti di Hermione, i loro vecchi compagni di scuola, alcuni insegnanti tra i quali, naturalmente, Hagrid. Quando Ron giunse sul luogo della cerimonia lo accolse nell'abbraccio più stretto e stritolante che poté e Malfoy, con occhi orripilati, giurò di poter vedere un bottone della camicia tirarsi fino a rasentare la rottura.<br/>La professoressa McGranitt, avvolta in lungo abito scozzese, li accolse con trepidazione mentre il professor Lumacorno, con il pancione ancor più prominente di quanto ricordassero, chiacchierava con le alte cariche Ministeriali.<br/>Quando Harry scorse Ginny tra gli invitati si domandò quante altre persone che non aveva voglia di vedere avrebbe dovuto sopportare. E poi incontrò la zia Muriel. Nessun altro avrebbe potuto competere.<br/>Andromeda e Teddy giunsero poco dopo di loro e il piccolo – il quale adorava suo cugino Draco almeno quanto adorava Harry – gli saltò addosso con foga. Un vero peccato che il rapporto di Draco con gli infanti fosse sulla soglia dell'intolleranza, e la soglia venne ben oltrepassata quando il bambino tentò di strappargli dal collo la cravatta di seta nera.<br/>«Oh, siete arrivati, finalmente. È tutto pronto, è tutto perfetto, vero?» li raggiunse Pansy, splendida più che mai e fiera di essere stata l'artefice di tutto quello. Portava un lungo abito verde acqua senza spalline e una collana di strass luminosissimi.<br/>«Hai fatto un lavoro magnifico, Pansy, e sei bellissima» si complimentò Draco nel guardare quanto tutto fosse perfetto. Le lanterne appese agli alberi, vasi di fiori eleganti e profumati, l'arco nuziale adornato di gigli, sedute di raso bianco e la splendida vista sulla facciata più diroccata del castello. Poco distante, accanto allo scorcio sul lago, un gazebo con un rinfresco di pietanze disposte in modo impeccabile, una pista da ballo con un palco per la band – un gruppo emergente, tali Tassi Tecnici Interstellari – e, infine, già disposta su un tavolo, una gigantesca torta nuziale decorata con le miniature di Ron e Hermione che ballavano.<br/>«Lo so! La vedete quella signora, laggiù? È Marianne Devon, una delle più importanti wedding planner del Mondo Magico. Ed è estasiata! Voci dicono che potrebbe offrirmi un lavoro!» trillò Pansy.<br/>«Ma è fantastico! E che ne sarebbe del tuo sogno di cucire abiti di alta moda? Lo porterai avanti lo stesso?» domandò Harry, sinceramente colpito.<br/>«Oh, aspetta di vedere la sposa!»<br/><br/><br/>E aveva ragione.<br/>Quando tutti si furono posizionati ai loro posti e Ron venne accompagnato da una Molly piangente sotto l'arco nuziale, un quartetto d'archi intonò il canone di Pachebel in re maggiore e le porte del castello si spalancarono. Hermione, a braccetto con suo padre, splendeva di una luce meravigliosa.<br/>L'abito bianco e lungo era di pizzo ricamato di fiori semplici, con un lungo strascico brillante e leggero. I capelli, sapientemente pettinati in una treccia laterale, erano ornati degli stessi piccoli fiori bianchi che decoravano anche il bouquet. Sorrideva nervosa, ma di gioia.<br/>Nessuno tra gli invitati si sforzò per trattenere le lacrime. Specialmente Hagrid il quale, rumorosamente commosso, si soffiò ripetutamente il naso in un fazzoletto grande come una tovaglia.<br/>Harry, in prima fila, per un istante dimenticò tutti i problemi, tutti i dolori. I suoi migliori amici si stavano per sposare, e lui poteva vantarsi di aver visto fiorire il loro amore e aver condiviso parte di quel percorso. Non poteva essere più felice di così, per loro, per come la vita li aveva uniti.<br/>Draco odiava i matrimoni, ma quando vide la sposa camminare verso il tappeto di gigli, bella come non l'aveva mai vista prima, si rese conto di quanta felicità potessero esprimere i suoi occhi. Poi guardò Weasley e ci lesse dentro le stesse emozioni, le stesse paure, la stessa gioia e la stessa speranza. Ron, che aveva sempre avuto la fama di avere la stessa sensibilità di un cassonetto dell'umido, non si vergognò di piangere.<br/>Era quello, dunque, l'amore? Il senso di passare il resto della vita con qualcuno?<br/><br/><br/>Il discorso di Minerva McGranitt fu solenne ma commovente al tempo stesso e quando, finalmente, pronunciò le parole “con i poteri conferitomi dal Wizengamot vi dichiaro uniti nel magico vincolo del matrimonio” un applauso scrosciante si levò dalla folla e Ron e Hermione partirono alla volta del tradizionale giro sulle scope.<br/>L'aperitivo, l'open bar e la cena furono memorabili. Pansy aveva sapientemente messo a disposizione delle fontane autoriempienti di Diagon Mule tutte per la sposa ma, di fatto, si ritrovò ubriaca lei stessa già prima del taglio della torta.<br/>Neville e Luna, i testimoni della sposa, avevano allestito intorno alla pista da ballo diverse postazioni di narghilè di Frullobulbo.<br/>E così la sontuosità dello sposalizio andò sontuosamente a farsi fottere ben poco dopo il primo ballo degli sposi. Tutto nella norma, insomma.<br/>Harry, il quale aveva trascorso gran parte del banchetto in giro per i tavoli pur di non starsene seduto nel posto assegnato vicino a Draco, non mangiò quasi nulla e bevve talmente tanto che dovette ricorrere a una pozione anti-sbornia per non collassare.<br/>Malfoy, invece, si era ritrovato annoiatissimo in una conversazione compromettente con Blaise Zabini.<br/><br/>Poco prima dello scoccare della mezzanotte gli sposi salirono sul palco dei Tassi Tecnici Interstellari e approfittarono dei loro microfoni per un discorso. Ma, siccome Ron non sembrava più nelle condizioni di formulare alcun discorso e l'ultima volta che era salito su un palco si era fratturato una tibia, fu Hermione a prendere la Pluffa al balzo.<br/>«È stato davvero magnifico avervi qui tutti con noi in questo giorno speciale, in questo momento per noi prezioso e indimenticabile. Ci sono tante persone che vorremmo ringraziare. Tante, troppe. In primis la professoressa McGranitt, che ci ha consentito di essere qui oggi, in questo luogo per noi simbolo della nostra unione. Lei che ci ha visto crescere, che ci ha conosciuto e ha avuto l'enorme sfortuna di avere a che fare con due scapestrati senza alcun rispetto per le regole. Una volta ci ha detto “com'è che quando succede qualcosa, ci siete sempre di mezzo voi?”» tutti risero a quel ricordo e Minerva, oramai annegata nell'Acquaviola, si concesse una risatina sguaiata. «Beh, ce lo siamo domandati spesso anche noi e tutt'oggi non abbiamo la risposta. Hagrid, Hagrid che è stato nostro fedele amico, il nostro più prezioso alleato, lui che senza volerlo ci ha dato informazioni fondamentali anche se “non doveva proprio dirlo”. Senza il suo aiuto forse non saremmo neanche qui».<br/>Hagrid si soffiò il naso rumorosamente, commosso, poi Hermione continuò.<br/>«Le nostre famiglie, che ci hanno sostenuto, che ci hanno supportato. Mia madre e mio padre, che sono stata costretta ad Obliviare durante la Guerra, e mai scelta fu più sofferta. Ma finalmente hanno recuperato tutti i loro ricordi e sono qui con me, ed è così bello che si ricordino di ciò che sono stata. Arthur e Molly, che sono stati per me come dei genitori quando loro non c'erano. Tutti i miei adorabili cognati, compreso Fred, che sono convinta che se fosse qui mi direbbe di scappare e darmela a gambe».<br/>La famiglia Weasley rise tra le lacrime, anche Ron che, poggiato alla spalla di Hermione, sembrava essere oramai in un punto di non ritorno. Forse, pensò Harry, avrebbe dovuto dare una pozione antisbornia anche a lui.<br/>«I nostri amici, i nostri compagni di scuola, anche coloro che non sono più tra noi ma che so che avrebbero gioito con noi. Poi Neville e Luna, i miei testimoni, e la meravigliosa persona che ha reso i nostri sogni realtà, Pansy. Se devo essere onesta all'inizio ero davvero spaventata dalla portata di ciò che aveva in mente, ma nel vedere tutto questo non posso fare a meno di pensare che non avrei potuto affidarmi a mani più sapienti. Andiamo, le fontane di Diagon Mule, non è meraviglioso? E, a tal proposito, vorrei includerla di nuovo nei ringraziamenti insieme a Draco. Lui e Pansy, insieme, sono i vicini di casa più strani, eccentrici e meravigliosi che potessimo desiderare» Ron strappò di mano il microfono a Hermione e ci rise dentro.<br/>«Io volevo ringrazi-are Malfoy! Per avermi aggiusta-to il vesti-to che era stre-tto. Senza di lui sarei qui con la pancia ro-ssa e mia moglie e Pan-sy mi avrebbero ucci-so» urlò tra i singhiozzi, facendo fischiare gli altoparlanti.<br/>«Che cosa?!» domandarono Hermione e Pansy in coro.<br/>Draco scoppiò in una risata fragorosissima e Hermione, esterrefatta, dovette lottare per togliere il microfono di mano al suo ubriachissimo marito.<br/>«E per ultimo, naturalmente, volevamo ringraziare una delle persone più importanti della nostra vita. Molti di voi lo chiamano “Eroe del Mondo Magico”, per noi invece è solo Harry. Harry, il nostro migliore amico, il migliore che potessimo desiderare, che da tredici anni ci sopporta, che ci è stato vicino nei nostri momenti fragili, che ha saputo perdonare le nostre debolezze. Abbiamo condiviso tutto, tutto quanto. Non ci sono sufficienti parole per ringraziarlo, ovviamente. Ma c'è una cosa che vorremmo fare, ed è anche questo il motivo per il quale abbiamo deciso di sposarci il trenta di luglio» annunciò Hermione e, alzando la bacchetta in aria, richiamò a sé un enorme, gigantesca torta di melassa con ventitré candeline colorate.<br/>L'orologio del castello rintoccò la mezzanotte e tutti esplosero in un applauso fragoroso.<br/>«Buon compleanno, Harry. Grazie» concluse infine Hermione, con un largo sorriso.<br/>Harry, che fino agli undici anni non aveva mai ricevuto un regalo, un augurio, o anche un semplice abbraccio per il compleanno, quasi non riuscì a credere ai propri occhi. I suoi migliori amici avevano scelto la data di nozze per poter festeggiare insieme a lui, ed era tutto ciò che di più bello e prezioso potessero fare.<br/>Ron, Hermione e Pansy si avvicinarono a Harry e lo strinsero in un forte abbraccio. E, a quel punto, anche Draco non riuscì proprio a trattenersi dall'avvicinarsi e fargli gli auguri. Harry, nonostante tutto, accettò di buon grado e sorrise. Era felice che fossero lì, tutti insieme, tutti i coinquilini della Palazzina Augurey numero 7. Si abbracciarono tutti e cinque, forte, stretti, e gridarono al cielo la loro gioia.<br/>Ed era vero, erano davvero i vicini di casa migliori che potessero desiderare.</span></span><br/><br/> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>•</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
    <br/>
    <span>
      <span>La festa proseguì tra canti, balli, brindisi e schiamazzi. Ma c'era un'ultima, ultimissima tradizione di nozze che ancora non era stata adempiuta.<br/>Quando Hermione si posizionò a bordo della pista di spalle, il fermento salì tra i pubblico e un coro di suspense si levò tra la folla. Poi, dopo quelli che parvero interminabili secondi, lanciò finalmente il bouquet di fiori bianchi.<br/>Mani si levarono verso il cielo, speranzose ed eccitate. Ma una bacchetta le sovrastò.<br/>«<em>Accio</em> bouquet».<br/>Il mazzo di fiori cambiò immediatamente direzione e giunse con un tonfo secco tra le mani di chi aveva chiamato l'incantesimo. Ma, se tutti gli invitati esplosero in borbottii di protesta, un sorriso larghissimo si fece largo sul volto di Hermione, Pansy e Ron.<br/>Ci avevano sperato, ci avevano sperato fino all'ultimo – sì, anche Ron – e alla fine era accaduto.<br/>Draco, con il bouquet in mano, sorrise. Poi, a passi veloci, raggiunse Potter tra la folla e glielo porse.<br/>Harry rimase completamente sbigottito ma, prima ancora che potesse dire qualcosa, i Tassi Tecnici Interstellari attaccarono con un brano lento. E, ovviamente, la tradizione voleva che la coppia che prendeva il bouquet ballasse, no?<br/>La folla non dovette neanche insistere tanto, perché Draco si aggrappò alle spalle di Harry ancor prima che potesse rifiutarsi.<br/>«Ma sei pazzo?» fu tutto ciò che riuscì a dirgli, una volta riacquistate le facoltà mentali.<br/>«Oh, non dirlo come se fosse una novità» ridacchiò Malfoy, picchiettandogli il bouquet sulla testa.<br/>Harry scosse il capo e si aggrappò ai suoi fianchi e, proprio come al matrimonio di Luna e Neville, iniziarono a ballare. Harry, ovviamente, male.<br/>Ma cosa significava tutto quello? Non era così che doveva andare.<br/>Avevano deciso di stare lontani per un po' e ok il momento di auguri del compleanno, ok il matrimonio. Ma ballare insieme non era proprio quello che si poteva definire distanziamento sociale.<br/>«Senti, Draco...»<br/>«Oh, se mi introduci un discorso così potrei pensare che tu sia incinta» lo interruppe, e di tutta risposta si guadagnò un pizzicotto sul fianco.<br/>«Sei un pezzo di idiota» rise Harry.<br/>«Perché tu sei l'altro pezzo. In due ne facciamo uno intero» puntualizzò Malfoy, con un ghigno.<br/>Harry sorrise di nuovo, poi sospirò.<br/>«Ok, ora possiamo essere seri?»<br/>«Voglio la <em>camicia</em>».<br/>Per un secondo il lento ondeggiare di Harry si fermò. Forse si era fermato anche il sistema cardiocircolatorio, tant'è che dovette aggrapparsi più saldo ai fianchi di Draco per essere certo di non cadere a terra, svenuto o dipartito che fosse.<br/>«Cosa?»<br/>Non era certo di aver capito bene.<br/>«Voglio quell'orribile, petulante <em>camicia</em>. La voglio tenere. Rimetterla. E la laverò io, non la porterò in lavanderia perché non voglio che nessuno la trovi e me la rubi. La voglio mettere solo io. Per quanto sia una <em>camicia</em> discutibile e a volte ho desiderato prenderla, lavarla a centonovanta gradi e rimpicciolirla fino a farla diventare un coriandolo. Però alla fine mi sono affezionato a quella <em>camicia</em>, sai?»<br/>Ciò che sembrava la farneticazione di un pazzo con la mania per la sartoria – oh, effettivamente Malfoy lo era – celava un significato decisamente differente.<br/>E sì, Harry aveva capito bene. Ma non riusciva, nonostante tutto, a crederci.<br/>«Non pensavo fossi il tipo da tenerti la <em>camicia</em> così a lungo. Una volta mi hai detto che il mare è pieno di pesci» controbatté Harry, esterrefatto.<br/>Draco ricordava quella sera, era quando Ron e Hermione si erano fidanzati ufficialmente e lui era andato nel panico. A chi, se non a Harry, avrebbe potuto confidare di avere una paura fottuta del matrimonio, di impegnarsi, e quant'altro?<br/>«Anche io pensavo di non esserne il tipo,» ammise Draco, «ma poi uno di questi pesci mi ha detto che dovevo solo trovare il mio pesce spada. E... poi... ho scoperto che ce l'avevo vicino, quel pesce sp-»<br/>«Dobbiamo andare avanti a parlare per metafore ancora a lungo? Non credo stiamo parlando di pesci e camicie» lo interruppe Harry, ridendo. Stava davvero diventando estenuante, quel discorso con mezzi termini.<br/>«No, decisamente» confermò Malfoy. Era giunto, dunque, il momento di parlare chiaro. «Non avrei mai pensato di dirlo, ma io voglio provare a stare con te. Non sono mai stato con nessuno, non mi ritenevo capace e forse non lo sono, ma io penso che ne valga la pena provare. Sicuramente ti tirerò matto ma, ehi, lo faccio già, giusto?» Harry annuì concitatamente e teatralmente. «E poi, abbiamo appurato che anche se dovessimo litigare sappiamo come risolvere la situazione» (altri gesti teatrali di Harry). «Oh, se mio padre lo sapesse mi diserederebbe ma, ops, l'ha già fatto! Che poi per mesi non si è parlato d'altro che di una nostra presunta relazione, a questo punto non ci crederebbe più nessuno. Un po' come quella ridicola storia Babbana di Pierino e il lupo che ha raccontato una volta la Granger e-»<br/>«Ne sei sicuro?» Harry interruppe l'ennesimo delirio di onnipotenza made-in-Malfoy. «Intendo... è una cosa... strana».<br/>Strana lo era per davvero. Harry non aveva mai fatto i conti con ciò che provava per Draco. Lo aveva sempre tenuto nascosto sepolto sotto i suoi organi vitali ed era schizzato fuori solo pochi giorni prima, alla Calderoneria. Ma non aveva mai, mai pensato che tutto ciò potesse davvero tradursi in una relazione, non aveva mai pensato che fosse possibile. Anche se, effettivamente, aveva sentito più che mai di desiderarlo.<br/>«Che c'è, hai paura, Potter?» sibilò Draco, portandosi più vicino con il naso. Avrebbe voluto mordergli una guancia lì, in mezzo a tutta quella gente.<br/>Harry lanciò un'occhiata distratta al castello dietro di loro, scrigno di tanti ricordi, uno dei quali appena rivangato. Il Club dei Duellanti, che grandissima cafonata magica! Si mise a ridere e scosse la testa al pensiero di quella sfida a mano armata in cui i loro incantesimi erano farsi il solletico a vicenda o lanciarsi serpenti addosso.<br/>«Vorrei tanto rispondere “ti piacerebbe”, ma la verità è che sì, ho paura» ammise.<br/>«Non è da te, Grifondoro».<br/>«Perché, tu non ne hai?» incalzò Harry.<br/>Draco sbuffò aria calda.<br/>«Da matti, ma abbiamo già appurato che io sono un grandissimo codardo. Però... dopo tutto quello che abbiamo passato, questa può essere solo un'altra grande sfida» disse, con la tipica faccia provocatoria di quando, da ragazzini, si sfidavano sul campo da Quidditch. Campo che si trovava proprio lì, a pochi metri da loro.<br/>Quante sfide in quella scuola, quante partite, quante litigate. Aveva spesso vinto lui, ma Draco gli aveva dato filo da torcere sempre e costantemente. Erano stati nemici, rivali, alleati e amici.<br/>Perché tutto è mutevole, tutto si evolve e si trasforma. E ciò che il destino avrebbe avuto in serbo per loro era davvero da scoprire mano a mano, lentamente.<br/>«E chi vince?» domandò quindi Harry.<br/>«Tutti e due».<br/>Il proposito di mantenere la distanza svanì in quell'istante. E al diavolo il flash dei fotografi, al diavolo chi avrebbe avuto da ridire, al diavolo i pettegolezzi e tutto quanto.<br/>Si baciarono in mezzo alla pista da ballo e - non avrebbero certo potuto vederlo - Hermione iniziò e esultare e strattonare Ron che, per quanto ritenesse tutto quello la più strampalata delle improbabilità, sorrise di vero cuore. E poi stappò una bottiglia di spumante, giusto perché non ne aveva bevute abbastanza.<br/>Pansy, poco lontana, già poteva immaginare quanto splendido sarebbe stato il matrimonio che avrebbe organizzato per loro. Oh, magari li avrebbe convinti davvero a <em>imperiare</em> l'Orchestra della Scala di Milano!<br/>Quando Draco si staccò da Harry, gli volse un sorrisetto impertinente e folle. Il classico sorriso da folle che Harry aveva imparato a conoscere negli anni.<br/>«Ok, adesso è ora di andare. Tanto il matrimonio è quasi finito!» disse Malfoy.<br/>«Andare dove?» domandò Harry,<br/>«Devo mantenere una promessa che ti ho fatto al nostro primo appuntamento».<br/>Lo prese per mano e iniziò a trascinarlo via, verso la foresta, verso la strada che portava fuori dai confini della scuola.<br/>L'ultima volta se ne erano andati di lì senza quasi guardarsi in faccia, ora si allontanavano mano nella mano, correndo insieme verso il cancello. Hogwarts alle spalle, il mondo intero davanti agli occhi.<br/>«Draco, dove diavolo mi stai portando?» chiese Harry, quando finalmente giunsero sul ciottolato di Hogsmeade. Draco sorrise e non staccò la mano dalla sua, poi prese la bacchetta di biancospino tra le mani per Smaterializzarsi. Ma, prima di farlo, lo baciò. Era felice, era sicuro. Anche se proprio i capelli di Potter non li avrebbe mai sopportati.<br/>«Sulla Tour Eiffel».</span>
    </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
    <br/>
    <br/>
    <span>
      <em>
        <span>Fine.</span>
      </em>
    </span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Vi lascio con un video che sembra fatto apposta proprio per il finale della storia https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s_MebAoUxgc (crediti a paquim, nella descrizione troverete il link per il video completo).</p>
<p> </p>
<p>ANGOLO DI EEVAA:<br/>... posso piangere un pochino? Vi prego, solo un pochino. <br/>Non pensavo di sentirmi così svuotata per la fine della storia più demenziale che io abbia mai scritto. Perché alla fine, nonostante tutto il contorno di stupidera, c'è dietro una storia d'amore fatta e finita. O meglio, appena iniziata :D Siete felici per Draco e Harry? <br/>Lo so, forse questo capitolo è stato molto più sentimentale del previsto, ma mi piaceva l'idea di dare una quadra a tutto. <br/>Anche perché purtroppo questo è davvero un gran finale, il finale delle NOVE Drarry che ho pubblicato nell'ultimo anno solare. Ebbene sì, amici, al momento non ho più Drarry in corso, ho esaurito il materiale xD cioè, a dire il vero ho il prompt per una nuova, ma se tutto va bene dovrei pubblicarla non prima della fine del 2021. <br/>Ebbene sì. Con il finale di Augurey Builing ho finito di tediarvi T___T voi forse state festeggiando, ma io piango un pochetto.<br/>Questo fandom mi ha accolto come un abbraccio, grazie a queste storie sono riuscita - in mezzo anche a tanto dysagioh - a trovare delle persone straordinarie. In primis voglio ringraziare Pally93 che ha betato tutta questa storia, non finirò mai, mai, mai di ringraziarti. E poi voglio dire un enorme grazie anche la mia cara Nemesis01 che mi ha supportato tantissimo in questi mesi - e che mi sta anche aiutando in altri progetti Siete due tesori, davvero &lt;3 <br/>Grazie, poi, a tutti gli altri che mi hanno supportato e seguito fin qui! Grazie davvero!<br/>Mi è piaciuto tanto soggiornare in questo fandom, ma è tempo che io torni per un poco a casa.</p>
<p>Yeeeep, a casa! Molti di voi non lo sanno, ma io avevo iniziato da piccola a scrivere fanfiction nel fandom di Dragon Ball e, dopo anni e anni di blocco, sono riuscita finalmente a riprendere a scrivere lì. Quindi sì, sparirò per un po' da qui, ma l'appuntamento domenicale si sposta semplicemente in un altro fandom! :D <br/>Se ricordate con piacere Dragon Ball e le avventure di Goku e Vegeta, beh, raggiungetemi domenica prossima sempre qui, con una nuova storia: I've got you, brother!</p>
<p>Seguitemi su Instagram/Twitter/Facebook - link nella mia bio - per una chiacchierata o per stare aggiornati sulle novità :)<br/>Grazie di nuovo a tutti voi e a presto!<br/>Eevaa</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ANGOLO AUTRICE:<br/>Buongiorno coraggiosi e coraggiose che avete deciso di intraprendere l'impetuosa strada della perdizione xD scherzo, ovviamente. Sicuramente se siete giunti fin qui, avrete chiaramente capito che tutto questo è un'enorme concentrato di ironia e voi siete persone estremamente ironiche. Vero?<br/>Che dire... questa storia è stata una vera sfida per me, abituata all'introspezione, al dramma, alle tematiche serie e delicate.<br/>Sono però anche grande amante delle tv comedy – tipo The Big Bang Theory, How I met your mother, New Girl, Friends e chi più ne ha più ne metta. E, in effetti, troverete dei chiari riferimenti ad alcune di queste serie tv. Non so se l'avete notato, ma il mio Draco Malfoy è liberamente ispirato al personaggio di Barney Stinson. LEGGEN-nonvimuovete-DARIO, insomma.<br/>So anche che negli ultimi anni alcune rappresentazioni delle relazioni, del modo di vivere e delle situazioni che incorrono in questo tipo di serie sono state aspramente criticate in quanto malsane, tossiche, politicamente scorrette, superficiali, tendenti al body shaming e bla bla bla... ragazzi, non so voi, ma io da una COMMEDIA non mi aspetto nulla di diverso da ciò. Non sono una persona che si indigna facilmente, sebbene non mi ritengo affatto superficiale e so bene quanto sia importante, nella vita reale, porre attenzione su certe tematiche.<br/>Ma questa è finzione, e spero che riusciate a cogliere la totale ironia di questa storia senza tacciarmi di qualsivoglia stigma sopra riportato.<br/>Quindi ripropongo l'avvertimento iniziale: NON PRENDETE TROPPO SUL SERIO QUESTA STORIA.<br/>Che dire... spero che questo primo capitolo vi sia piaciuto e vi abbia divertiti, nei prossimi vedremo con più chiarezza come si sono ritrovati nella Palazzina Augurey e ad essere amici.<br/>Aggiornerò, come sempre, a cadenza settimanale.</p>
<p>Un ringraziamento speciale alla mia cara Pally93, beta-reader di questa storia, che ha corretto tutti i miei orrori e mi ha supportato negli ultimi mesi. Grazie, grazie, grazie!</p>
<p>A domenica prossima!<br/>Eevaa</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>